Una canción al corazón
by wenyaz
Summary: Katniss: una chica común que vive en su mundo, trabaja en un orfanato y le cuesta confiar en los hombres. Peeta: cantante de la banda de música más famosa del momento. Un día de tantos el destino cruza sus caminos. A pesar de todos los obstáculos que significa su relación, ¿conseguirán estar juntos?
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1 -** _ **Ella**_

Hacía un frío feroz, estaban en pleno invierno y el viento le calaba hasta los huesos mientras se dirigía hacia "Casa Arcoiris", el orfanato donde Katniss trabajaba (casi voluntariamente) desde que terminó la universidad hacía poco más de dos años. La pelinegra se aferró más su abrigo largo, mientras pensaba que hubiera sido una mejor idea sacar su viejo auto ese día; no lo había traído porque había estado intentando ahorrar un poco más de su pequeño salario, y eso implicaba gastar menos combustible; pero ya no iba a devolverse, el orfanato quedaba a menos de 400 metros de donde estaba y estaba deseando llegar pronto, hoy tendrían una visita muy importante.

Ella era una mujer entregada en lo que hacía, amaba a los niños. A sus 25 años, había aprendido a ser una mujer luchadora, desde pequeña tuvo que vivir solo con su madre, después de que su papá falleciera en un accidente mientras trabajaba. Claudia, la madre de Katniss, tuvo que superar rápidamente la muerte de su esposo, y muy a su pesar, dejar a su hija al cuidado de otros, pues tenía que ver la forma de sacar adelante a su pequeña. Así que, desde niña Katniss tuvo que aprender a defenderse sola. A pesar de ser muy tranquila, en la guardería donde cuidaban de ella, a menudo había niños mayores que trataban de humillarla y por más que ella intentara llevar las cosas en paz, siempre la maltrataban. Pero la pequeña nunca se lo mencionaba a su madre, no quería preocuparla, a pesar de su corta edad, entendía que su mamá ya tenía suficiente con pagar la hipoteca de la casa y tratar de ahorrar para su educación.

\- Sal a divertirte un poco -le decía a menudo a Katniss, en el tiempo que la joven cursaba la secundaria.

\- Aquí vamos de nuevo... Mamá sabes que no me gusta andar por ahí, además, tengo que estudiar.

\- Como quieras hija, solo quiero verte feliz, además pasas mucho tiempo sola.

\- Soy feliz má, no te preocupes -decía ella sonriendo.

Y en realidad así era, Katniss no era una antisocial, pero su personalidad callada y quizá un poco madura para su edad, no era la más común entre sus compañeros de colegio. Ella prefería ir a casa y adelantar la cena para cuando su mamá volvía, amaba leer y hacer los quehaceres de la casa mientras escuchaba los viejos discos de _Sound of silence_ , que habían pertenecido a su padre y que su mamá había guardado. Sus amigas le criticaban eso:

\- ¡Estás loca con esa música! Creo que la inventaron en los tiempos de mis bisabuelos -le decía Madge, una de las compañeras de Katniss.

\- No me importa, me gusta, sus canciones tienen mucho más sentido que las letras que inventan esos grupitos de ahora -le respondía ella.

Siempre había sido así, ella era la "diferente" entre sus compañeros, y esto usualmente la dejaba excluida de los grupos que formaban para asistir a fiestas en la plaza del pequeño pueblo de Homecreek. Aunque varios chicos se habían acercado en más de una ocasión, porque la chica era hermosa en realidad, con unos grandes y profundos ojos grises que había heredado de su padre, un rostro fino, cuerpo delgado con algunas curvas en los lugares adecuados y su largo cabello castaño; al final, los muchachos se daban por vencidos con ella y terminaban por sucumbir a los "encantos" de las chicas más populares.

\- Todos son iguales mamá -le decía a su madre cuando le preguntaba por algún chico que la había llamado- No estoy interesada en mantener una relación con un cabeza-hueca que preferiría que use ropa con menos tela.

\- Ay Katniss, si no le das oportunidad a ningún muchacho, ¿cómo vas a enamorarte algún día?

\- Ya llegará mamá, ahorita mismo no me hace falta.

Una vez que Katniss terminó la secundaria, con el dolor de su corazón, Claudia casi tuvo que obligarla a que dejara el pueblo para ir a la universidad, ella no quería dejar a su madre, pero esta le decía que si no aprovechaba las oportunidades, estaría casi desperdiciando todo el esfuerzo que ella había hecho para que pudiera estudiar. Esa fue la única forma de convencerla, Katniss amaba a su madre y no quería estar muy lejos de ella, además de que en el fondo siempre tenía cierto temor de abandonar Homecreek, el lugar que la vio crecer; pero no quería decepcionarla, quería hacer valer todos los sacrificios que su madre había hecho con tal de verla triunfar.

Así que partió a Roosevelt, la ciudad en la que estudiaría. Allí, Katniss aprendió que las cosas no eran muy diferentes: gente esnob que solo quería aparentar, personas superficiales que creían que su valor estaba en llevar el auto del año o tener una colección tan grande de _Jimmy Choo_ que no cupiera en su armario.

Claro, para todo había excepciones, en la universidad, mientras cursaba su pregrado en Trabajo Social, había conocido a Annie, su mejor amiga, la única chica con la que era capaz de mantener una conversación que no fuera la última tendencia de la moda, o del chico más perseguido de la fraternidad; una pelirroja de hermosos rizos y ojos verdes que se había ganado su corazón casi de inmediato, después de que descubriera que sería su compañera de cuarto, la única a la que era capaz de compartirle sus pensamientos sin que la tachara de _friki_. La sencillez de la chica, había hecho que Katniss confiara en ella muy rápidamente, a pesar de que esto era algo muy difícil; y así, luego de un par de semanas, Annie y ella eran inseparables, aunque muy diferentes. Annie siempre estaba sacándole sonrisas a su amiga, intentando convencerla de que asistieran a fiestas y conocieran chicos, pero también era capaz de respetarla. Katniss era el "cable a tierra" de Annie, le ayudaba a estudiar y siempre andaba persiguiéndola para que comiera bien, Katniss constantemente la imaginaba como una hermana menor.

Otra de las personas que Katniss creyó una excepción al grupo de locos superficiales que se topaba en la universidad, fue Gale Hawthorne, un chico encantador de la facultad de medicina que había compartido con ella una de sus primeras clases generales.

\- Hola, puedo sentarme aquí -le había dicho él, señalando el asiento junto a ella.

\- Emm... claro, creo que no hay nadie allí.

\- ¿Primer año?

\- ¿Cómo dices?

\- Que si este es tu primer año por aquí. No te recuerdo y no creo que me hayas pasado desapercibida si te hubiese visto antes.

\- Este... sí, ingresé este semestre -dijo la chica sonrojada.

\- Bienvenida. Gale Hawthorne -le tendió la mano.

\- Katniss Everdeen, gracias.

\- Y ¿qué estudias?

\- Ingresé a Trabajo Social

\- Wao… así que una filántropa, ¿eh?

\- No lo diría así exactamente, pero me gusta ayudar.

\- Interesante. Yo intento hacerlo de otra manera.

\- ¿Cómo?

\- Estudio medicina.

\- Wao… así que un nerd, ¿eh? – le imitó la chica. No sabía de donde había sacado el valor, normalmente era un poco más tímida, pero Gale le inspiraba confianza.

\- _Touché_ … ja ja… pero no, no soy un nerd, solo me gusta la carrera y soy el tercer eslabón de una cadena familiar de médicos contando a mi abuelo y a mi padre, así que no me perdonarían romper la tradición.

Katniss quiso decirle que no imaginaba como sería estudiar una carrera solo por tradición, sus padres siempre la alentaron a hacer lo que le gustaba, pero pensaba que decir eso el primer día de conocer a alguien ya era demasiado, además en ese momento, el profesor comenzó a hablar. El chico le sonrió y ambos se dispusieron a poner atención.

Por los siguientes seis meses anduvo tras ella intentando conquistarla, hasta que al final ella decidió salir con él. Gale era atractivo, con un cuerpo atlético y ojos verdes, además era muy atento, caballeroso y romántico, Katniss sabía que cualquier chica de la universidad se cambiaría por ella, así que le dio una oportunidad y por un año casi idílico, ella creyó en el amor, él se convirtió en el novio que toda mujer podría soñar: la mimaba, pasaban mucho tiempo juntos, tanto como sus deberes se los permitían, la apoyaba e incluso la acompañó en las vacaciones de medio año a Homecreek a conocer a su madre… hasta que uno de esos días en los que la vida te devuelve a la realidad, le encontró besándose con una chica en los lavabos del edificio de generales de la universidad.

\- Te lo dije, debí esperar un poco más para empezar a confiar en él, debí suponerlo, nunca había confiado tan rápido en un hombre -le decía a Annie, con un nudo en la garganta, más del coraje que de la desilusión.

\- Lo siento mucho Kat, parecía un buen chico, pero no por eso debes etiquetarlos a todos así.

\- No te preocupes, yo… solo pensé que él era diferente.

\- En realidad yo también, ¿qué fue lo que le sucedió?

\- No lo sé… La verdad supongo que conmigo no consiguió tan fácilmente lo que otras chicas le dan.

\- Nunca pensé que sus intenciones fueran esas.

\- ¡An, por Dios, no vives en el siglo 19! Todos los hombres buscan eso – dijo mientras bajaban gruesos lagrimones por sus mejillas.

\- Lo siento Kat, aquí estoy para ti, pero no comparto tu opinión.

\- No te pido que lo hagas, puedes pensar como quieras, pero al menos yo aprendí la lección.

\- Lamento tanto escucharte decir eso. El amor es el sentimiento más puro que puede haber y tú mereces encontrar a alguien especial que te valore y te ame.

\- Gracias An, quizá piense así porque aún no he conocido a alguno con un interés diferente, pero por el momento, paso de una relación. No quiero saber nada de hombres, me concentraré en cosas que de verdad merecen la pena.

\- Ay amiga, ya verás cuando llegue tu príncipe azul en su corcel blanco a rescatarte.

\- Uff Annie, creo que ya estamos un poco crecidas para los cuentos de hadas, es hora de que despiertes.

\- Podré estar todo lo crecida que tú quieras, pero nunca dejaré de soñar con el día en que conozca a Finnick Odair y me pida matrimonio –bromeó Annie, con el objetivo de animar un poco a su amiga.

\- Ya me parecía extraño que habíamos estado hablando por cinco minutos seguidos sin que lo mencionaras.

\- Es que es el amor de mi vida Katniss, solo porque tú ni siquiera hayas escuchado una sola canción entera de _The Dandelions Boys_ , no significa que todos los demás tampoco podamos disfrutar de esas bellezas.

Katniss rodó los ojos.

\- Sí que he escuchado alguna canción de ese grupo, bueno en realidad solo una parte -rió-, pero eso no me da derecho a planear la boda con uno de sus integrantes, el cual por cierto, ni siquiera sabe que existes.

\- Bueno, pues yo sí sé que él existe y eso es suficiente para mí - le sacó la lengua -. Ahora, vamos a bailar un rato.

\- Estimada futura señora Odair, de verdad te agradezco tus intenciones, pero ahorita mismo no me apetece salir por ahí.

\- ¿Y quién dijo que íbamos a salir? – Katniss se le quedó viendo extrañada -. Quita esa cara de boba y dame ese viejo disco tuyo de _Sound of silence_.

Katniss, limpió el rastro de lágrimas de su rostro, le mostró una débil sonrisa a su amiga y agradeció internamente por tener a Annie. ¡Nada era mejor para calmar sus penas que _Sound of silence_!

Al inicio fue difícil para Katniss, estuvo un par de meses deprimida y Gale no lo hacía más sencillo: se pasó persiguiéndola, pidiéndole perdón, enviándole flores, diciéndole que ella era la única, que lo lamentaba, pero ella hacía lo posible por ignorarlo y evitarlo, se consumía en sus libros y en su carrera, estaba deseando terminarla.

Así, los meses pasaron hasta convertirse en un par de años, los más largos para Katniss, quién solo quería poder volver al confortante calor de su pueblo, donde sabía que estaba su madre esperándola en casa.

Uno de los días en los que se preparaba con Annie para un examen final, recibió una llamada inesperada.

\- ¿Bueno? –dijo extrañada al reconocer que el número era de Homecreek pero no era su madre.

\- Buenas tardes, ¿señorita Everdeen?

\- Sí, ¿en qué le puedo servir?

\- Mi nombre es Effie Trinket, conozco a su madre, ella me ha dado su número. Le llamo porque tengo una propuesta para usted

\- Mmm, claro, dígame.

\- Verás, soy la directora de Casa Arcoiris, un orfanato de Homecreek, tenemos varios años de estar funcionando, sin embargo por la escasa asignación de fondos, yo he tenido que encargarme prácticamente de todo, no obstante, hace poco, el alcalde del pueblo, el señor Abernathy, un señor muy amable y guapo, por cierto, ha destinado un presupuesto adicional que hemos podido distribuir en alimentación, educación y contratar algún personal más. Tu madre me ha dicho que estas por terminar la carrera y justamente estamos necesitando un trabajador social, solamente que quizá empezaríamos con un salario un poco bajo, pero después, si funciona y te adaptas, haríamos lo posible por mejorarlo, es que ya sabe, este pueblo además de estar un poco en el olvido, no le da la atención que merece a las necesidades verdaderamente importantes…

¡Dios! Esa mujer sí que hablaba… Llevaban 10 minutos al teléfono y esa voz chillona la iba a volver loca.

\- Ehmm, este… señorita Trinket, estoy segura de que podré charlar con usted de los detalles, tan pronto y como vuelva a Homecreek, si gusta me deja sus datos y la contactaré cuando me encuentre por allá, en aproximadamente dos meses, que ya concluya los trámites de graduación en la universidad. Estaré encantada de ayudar, si puedo hacerlo.

\- Oh por supuesto querida, te dejaré con tu madre la dirección exacta y mis números de teléfono. Si eres tan dulce y extraordinaria como ella, no dudo en que podremos firmar tu contrato tan pronto y estés por acá.

\- Gracias, señorita, nos hablaremos entonces.

\- Hasta pronto Katniss.

\- ¡Wow! – dijo Katniss mirando su teléfono después de colgar-. A eso le llamo hablar a mil por hora.

\- ¿Quién era, Kat? – le preguntó Annie.

\- De un orfanato en Homecreek, mi madre les ha dado mi información y están necesitando personal.

\- Eso es estupendo, aquí también te han hecho propuestas ya ¿Qué has pensado al respecto?

\- Pues la verdad estoy deseando volver a mi pueblo y estoy segura de que ahí verdaderamente podré ser útil

\- Kat, puedes ser útil donde tú quieras, has sacado notas sobresalientes en toda la carrera, eres muy esforzada y tienes un gran corazón.

\- Mmm, tú me ves con ojos de amiga. Igual me lo pensaré un poco más, pero cuando vuelva, me daré una vuelta por el lugar y veré si me quedo o ya podré conseguir algo más. ¿Qué hay de ti?

\- Aún no lo sé… mis padres se han mudado hace un par de semanas, así que aunque vuelva con ellos, sería como iniciar de cero otra vez, así que déjame primero disfrutar de nuestra graduación y ya veremos después. Por cierto… ¿ya sabes qué color de vestido vas a usar para el baile de graduación? Tenemos que ir de compras. Oh por Dios y los zapatos y los accesorios ¡Katniss no tenemos mucho tiempo!

\- Oye, oye, no te desconcentres, estamos estudiando, que no se te olvide que estos son los finales, si no lo logramos, no tendremos graduación y por lo tanto tampoco baile.

\- Ay Katniss, a veces eres tan aguafiestas… Mi vestido será verde, así resaltará mis ojos ¿Podemos ir a la tienda que vimos el otro día?

Su amiga rodó los ojos, Annie era imposible.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Los maravillosos personajes de este fic, le pertenecen a la extraordinaria Suzanne Collins. La historia sí es mía. Espero que la disfruten.**_

 _ **¡Hola de nuevo!** **J**_

 _ **Aquí les traigo el nuevo cap, que me imagino que les va a encantar, sobretodo a las que como yo, tienen una pequeña obsesión con cierto personaje rubio de THG. Además les comento que trataré de actualizar al menos un capítulo por semana, muy posiblemente viernes o sábado. Esta es mi primera historia, por lo que les agradezco que me ayuden con sus reviews para ver que puedo mejorar.**_

 _ **También les cuento que como este fic es de un tema musical (como pueden ver el título), incluiré canciones en algunos capítulos. Este por ejemplo, inicia con una parte de la hermosa canción del talentosísimo Ed Sheeran (Photograph).**_

 ** _¡Qué lo disfruten!_**

 **Capítulo 2 – _Él_**

\- _"_ _We keep this love in a photograph  
We made these memories for ourselves  
Where our eyes are never closing  
H_ _earts are never broken  
And times are forever frozen still…"_ –cantó Peeta-.

\- _"…So you can keep me  
Inside the pocket  
Of your ripped jeans  
Holdin' me closer  
Till our eyes meet  
You won't ever be alone  
Wait for me to come home"_ -Coreó Finnick-.

\- Excelente chicos, pero… vamos de nuevo. Necesito más guitarra en esta parte Cinna –les interrumpió Plutarch.

\- _Okay_ –dijo Cinna.

\- 3, 2, 1… _"We keep this love in a photograph…"_

Dos horas después, los tres chicos se despedían en el parqueo de _Capitol Studies_ , el lugar que prácticamente se había convertido en su casa desde hace unos años.

\- Gracias al cielo que el humor de Plutarch hoy estuvo mejor que el de ayer –dijo Finnick.

\- Pues sí, de lo contrario nos quedarían aún unas horas más para poder salir de aquí – afirmó Peeta.

\- Creo que debemos atribuirlo a los últimos comentarios de la prensa, están expectantes a nuestra próxima gira, pero la última premiación de los Grammy les ha dado bastante de que hablar para que nos dejen tranquilos al menos hasta que la gira empiece y eso lo ha puesto de buenas –les siguió Cinna.

\- Eso me alegra a mí también, nosotros somos los que pagamos los platos rotos.

\- Peeta, Finnick y yo hablábamos de ir a ducharnos y luego reunirnos en aproximadamente una hora, en el pub que está a unas cuadras de aquí, ¿te apuntas?

\- Mmm, no lo sé, estoy un poco cansado, les hablaré al móvil para confirmar – dijo el chico rubio, mientras subía a su deportivo rojo.

\- Ja ja ja, ¿desde cuándo nos llamas a confirmar, señorito? Llégate y ya.

\- Ya veré… conduzcan con cuidado y si no llegara yo, no beban demasiado, no quisiera que una fan loca los rapte –dijo Peeta.

Los chicos se miraron entre sí, rieron y se fueron cada uno en su auto último modelo. Aunque Peeta les hubiera dicho esto último de broma, él sabía mejor que nadie, por experiencia propia, que el mundo estaba lleno de mujeres locas. Pensaba que había una en algún lugar del mundo "guardada" para él y aunque los periodistas siempre lo tachaban como el más enamoradizo de los tres (porque en realidad era el preferido de las fans), el chico soñaba con encontrar a esa mujer ideal para él, pero no había tenido mucha suerte en ello, las chicas con las que había salido, se limitaban a ver al famoso y no al verdadero chico sencillo que había en el fondo; se había dado cuenta que muchas lo buscaban solo por su dinero o por la posición privilegiada que él les pudiera dar al subirlas un escalón más arriba de la fama. Por lo que, generalmente, cuando él empezaba a ver sus intenciones, les dejaba saber, muy caballerosamente, que no estaba interesado. Y para rematar, estaba su último tropezón con las chicas, el cual le había costado bastante caro ya, pero no quería pensar en eso. Peeta se caracterizaba por ser muy positivo, siempre tendía a ver el lado bueno de las cosas y vivir al máximo posible. Quizá las circunstancias lo habían llevado a ello.

Desde muy pequeño, sus padres le habían dejado prácticamente solo, a pesar de que nunca necesitó nada económicamente hablando, siempre quiso saber lo que se sentiría ir a pasear con su padre o que su madre le felicitara por todos los logros que tenía en la escuela. Por lo tanto, Peeta se refugiaba en la música, comenzó sus clases de guitarra y piano, desde los cinco años, además de las de canto, aunque sus profesores siempre le decían, que su talento ya era innato.

A los dieciséis años, conoció a Finnick, empezaron a llevar clases de música juntos y Plutarch Heavensbee, uno de los profesores del instituto, les propuso iniciar un proyecto, una vez que vio el talento de los chicos. Fue así que nació _TDB (The Dandelion Boys)_ ; en un inicio empezaron a cantar en festivales y eventos pequeños, en uno de los cuales, encontraron a Cinna, un talentoso moreno que se unió a ellos un año después de que hubieran iniciado. A partir de ese momento, el trío de atractivos muchachos, comenzó a tener más popularidad, primero en Roosevelt y luego en sus alrededores. Empezaron a llamarlos y los chicos tuvieron que optar por seguir estudiando de otra forma, pues se les hacía imposible poder ir a clases, ya que los viajes se convirtieron en cosa de todas las semanas, entrevistas, fotos, chicas con carteles y de pronto, tenían propuestas de no solo una, sino de varias disqueras que habían puesto sus ojos (o mejor dicho, también sus oídos) en ellos. Para su suerte, Plutarch era quien se encargaba de todo, pues aunque los chicos eran muy talentosos, al ser tan jóvenes, eran inexpertos en todo lo demás, así que el señor Heavensbee, se convirtió en más que un manager, llegó a ser como un tutor o padre, dándolo todo por ellos. A veces le sacaban de quicio, porque oh Dios, juntos eran una bomba, pero les había tomado cariño, había sacado lo mejor de cada uno y en el transcurso de los años, les ayudó a llegar a la cima del éxito, en la cual se encontraban ahora.

Finnick era el más charlatán y extrovertido de los tres, inventaba pasos de baile mientras ensayaban, que luego sacaba a la luz en el escenario sin avisarle previamente a sus amigos, tenía una voz preciosa, físicamente era el más delgado de todos, pero esto no le quitaba su atractivo, también era el más alto, las chicas lo preferían por su hermosa sonrisa con hoyuelos en las mejillas y tenía unos ojos de un profundo color verde esmeralda. Siempre alardeaba de ser el más guapo y a pesar de todo, al final de cuentas, resultaba ser un poco tímido con las chicas.

Cinna, era el más callado, pero se transformaba cuando tocaba su guitarra, mientras acariciaba sus cuerdas, se olvidaba de que el mundo existía y dejaba a un lado su timidez, expresando con la música todo lo apasionado que podía ser. Era el mayor de los tres, con sus veintisiete años, su cabello oscuro se apretaba en pequeños rizos y sus ojos café eran resaltados por unas tupidas pestañas. Tenía tres años de salir con una simpática periodista que había conocido en una entrevista, pero esto no parecía ser un impedimento para que las chicas le acecharan también. Sus otros dos compañeros, siempre le molestaban sobre su enamoramiento con la pequeña morena Rue, a lo que él simplemente les respondía que no podían opinar porque nunca habían podido mantener una relación por más de una semana. Aunque en realidad, sabían que solamente se trataba de una broma, pues ellos más que nadie, sabían lo difícil que era tener una relación amorosa estable, siendo los _Dandelion Boys_.

Peeta, por su parte, era el preferido de las chicas, cuando él y Finnick tenían 20 años, empezó la época más intensa de su carrera como la banda juvenil del momento, y aquí estaba, cinco años después… al ser el cantante principal, estaba acostumbrado a las muestras de afecto (a veces bastante efusivas) de sus fans. Tal vez se trataba de los hermosos ojos azules que tenía, o de su cabello rubio, o de la voz que expresaba desde las letras pop más pegajosas, hasta las más románticas que hacían que muchos suspiros escaparan de los labios de sus miles de seguidoras. Era un líder innato, por lo que al final, Finnick y Cinna, terminaban accediendo sin problema a su manera de pensar en las decisiones que tomaba el grupo. También era el que más escribía… el 80% de las letras de las canciones de _TDB_ eran de su autoría, aunque en ocasiones, los tres se sentaban y simplemente dejaban que la inspiración hiciera de las suyas.

Los tres chicos habían compartido muchas experiencias de sus vidas, lo cual los hacía muy unidos, se conocían y se apoyaban entre sí, eran como una familia. ¿Qué haría sin ellos? Se preguntaba Peeta, sin duda que su vida no sería la misma… y con este pensamiento, se metió a la ducha y unos minutos después salió para ponerse unos jeans sencillos, una camiseta blanca y una chaqueta negra de cuero.

Estaba buscando las llaves del auto, cuando tocaron el timbre. Fue a abrir y solo pudo vislumbrar una cabellera rubia abalanzarse sobre él.

\- Hola cariño, ¿de salida? ¿para dónde vamos eh? –le dijo la chica, mientras le daba un sonoro beso en la boca que él trató inútilmente de esquivar.

\- Hola Delly, salgo con los chicos.

\- Oh claro, cómo no suponerlo, si parecen novios.

\- ¿En qué te puedo ayudar? –le dijo él, comenzando a impacientarse. Ella tenía el don de hacerlo perder la paciencia muy rápido.

\- Mmm, se me ocurren un par de cosas, pero como siempre, creo que no tienes tiempo para mí.

\- Delly, no quiero empezar de nuevo ¿por qué no puedes hacer las cosas más sencillas?

\- Querido, eres tú el que puede hacer las cosas más sencillas y lo sabes.

Peeta suspiró pesadamente, ella se había convertido en uno de los errores más garrafales de su vida, pero sabía que no tenía opción, no podía decirle que no a nada de lo que le pidiera.

\- Tranquilo, no te voy a quitar mucho tiempo. Solamente estoy pensando en un viaje a Europa la próxima semana y me encantaría posar para algunos _paparazzi_ tomada de tu mano, además de que creo que mi cuenta no podrá resistir para todas las compras que pienso hacer allá.

\- Lo siento, la próxima semana debemos estar en el Festival Pop de San Diego.

\- Lo ves, nunca tienes tiempo.

\- Sabes como es mi vida Delly, lo sabes desde un inicio.

\- Ajá –bufó la chica-. Iré con mi hermana entonces, te agradecería poder disponer de más fondos en mi cuenta para entonces.

\- Hecho –no podía creer lo cínica que podía ser esta mujer, pero todo con tal de que lo dejara en paz-. Mañana temprano te haré una transferencia, ahora si me disculpas, iba saliendo.

\- De acuerdo. Hasta pronto guapo, no te me pierdas mucho –le guiñó un ojo y le dio un beso para luego salir del departamento.

Peeta respiró profundo, ¿hasta cuándo? Era la pregunta que lo atormentaba, se sentía atado, por más que procuraba vivir una vida normal, sabía que no iba a poder, ella nunca se daría por vencida y lamentablemente él no podía hacer nada. Quiso quitar esos pensamientos de su mente y se dispuso a ir por su coche.

 _"En 10 minutos estoy ahí. Más les vale que estén listos para darme sus ganancias de esta semana, estoy dispuesto a ganarles (como siempre) esa partida de billar que tenemos pendiente"_ –les escribió en un mensaje de texto a sus amigos.

Peeta llegó al pub y divisó a sus amigos en la barra, se dirigió hacia ellos y mientras caminaba empezó a sentir las miradas femeninas sobre él. Se removió incómodo, era algo a lo que aún, a pesar de los años, no había conseguido acostumbrarse, solo en el escenario lograba deshacerse de esa sensación, pero en los lugares públicos, se sentía como un bicho raro, por eso procuraba no salir mucho. Metió las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón, apresuró el paso y llegó hasta donde sus amigos.

\- Ya era hora, señorita –le dijo Finnick.

\- Cierra el pico, Fin, tuve un… pequeño contratiempo ¿Estás listo para perder? –le respondió Peeta.

\- Ya lo creo, ni sueñes que me vas a ganar. Supongo que ese "pequeño contratiempo" empieza con "De" y termina con "lly" ¿o me equivoco?

Peeta hizo una mueca.

\- ¿Bebemos algo antes de empezar? –les preguntó Cinna, tratando de desviar la conversación.

\- Una soda está bien para mí –dijo Finnick.

\- Para mí también –dijo el rubio. Después de cierto acontecimiento, no le gustaba para nada tomar licor.

\- Que sean tres, Pollux por favor –le pidió Cinna al bar tender.

\- Hoy están muy saludables caballeros –les dijo el joven, que ya les tenía un poco de confianza, ya que los chicos frecuentaban ese pub porque era uno de los pocos a los que podían ir tranquilamente sin ser acechados, porque casi nunca estaba lleno y generalmente acudían integrantes de la farándula.

\- Siempre lo estamos, ja ja, gracias Pollux –rió Peeta mientras tomaba su vaso y comenzaba a caminar hacia la zona de pool.

Sus amigos lo siguieron y pusieron sus vasos en una barra cerca de una de las mesas de billar. Tan pronto llegaron, unas chicas se acercaron. Comenzaron a jugar Peeta y Cinna y así pasó un rato, luego continuaron Finnick y Cinna, por lo que Peeta se sentó en un banquillo a observarlos.

\- Hola, Peeta ¿cierto? –le dijo una chica en minifalda que se acercó a él.

\- Sí, hola –le respondió él.

\- Glimmer, mucho gusto. No frecuento mucho estos lugares, lo mío es más bailar que jugar billar, pero creo que lo haré más seguido.

\- Mucho gusto, Glimmer. Es uno de nuestros escondites favoritos en realidad.

\- ¿Y eso por qué?

\- Mmm, no lo sé… privacidad tal vez.

\- Ah claro. Supongo que son bastante perseguidos.

\- No quiero parecer un engreído, pero en realidad sí –le sonrió el chico.

\- No las culpo, cualquier mujer estaría encantada con esa sonrisa tuya.

\- Oh… ¿gracias?

\- Ja ja… no te imaginaba tan tímido. En la tarima pareces echar chispas.

\- Las tarimas suelen tener una sustancia mágica que nos transforma –bromeó él.

La chica curvilínea sonrió.

\- Me gustas. Además de atractivo tienes sentido del humor. Me encantaría que pudiéramos dar una vuelta por ahí, solos nosotros ¿qué te parece?

Peeta no sabía qué decir, no le gustaba ser grosero, pero cuando las conversaciones llegaban a esta parte ya no le gustaba. Por suerte, en ese momento comenzó a sonar su móvil. ¡Salvado por Plutarch! -pensó. Le mostró el móvil a Glimmer y sonrió.

\- Disculpa, es el jefe.

La chica hizo un gesto de fastidio, mientras Peeta se daba la vuelta para alejarse un poco del bullicio y poder atender.

\- _Okay_ , apenas hace una hora que salimos de ahí y ya estás llamando –le dijo Peeta.

\- Buenas noche jovencito, crees que esa es manera de responderle a tu jefe. ¿Dónde andan metidos? –Plutarch supuso que estaban juntos, pues ya había intentado llamar a Finnick y a Cinna y no habían atendido.

\- Por ahí, por ahí. ¿Sucede algo que no pueda esperar a mañana?

\- Bueno, en realidad llamo para que ajusten sus agendas, la próxima semana teníamos que estar en el Festival Pop de San Diego, pero hemos tenido que suspender de emergencia. Hay un concierto en un pueblo, es benéfico y eso nos ayuda en paleta. Saben que hace tiempo ya que no tenemos un evento de caridad y necesitamos atraer un poco la atención para promocionar la gira.

\- Claro, atraer más la atención –dijo Peeta irónicamente.

\- Estaremos una semana por allá, salimos el domingo por la noche. También podrán tener un par de días para descansar, es un pueblo muy pintoresco y está cerca de una playa. Les quedaría bien que se distraigan un poco antes de la gira.

\- De acuerdo. ¿Les digo a los chicos?

\- Sí, por favor. Nos vemos mañana entonces. No olvides que a primera hora tendremos reunión con los diseñadores para la portada del próximo álbum.

\- Sí, sí. No te preocupes, no llegaré tarde.

Plutarch rió. A pesar de que Peeta era muy responsable, tenía problemas con la puntualidad y por más que él había intentado cambiarlo, el chico parecía no poder evitarlo.

\- Por cierto, al menos me gustaría saber cómo se llama el lugar a dónde vamos.

\- Oh sí, lo olvidaba. Homecreek es el pueblo, es a beneficio del orfanato "Casa Arcoiris"…

 _ **Cha cha cha chan!**_

 _ **¡Esto se va a comenzar a poner bueno! ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Qué creen que pasará en el próximo capítulo? ¿Por qué creen que Peeta no puede deshacerse de Delly?**_

 _ **Espero sus comentarios!**_

 _ **Un abrazo desde Costa Rica J**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Recuerden que los hermosos personajes de esta historia, le pertenecen a Suzanne Collins, la historia sí es mía**_

 _ **¡Disfruté mucho escribiendo este capítulo, espero que ustedes disfruten leerlo!**_

 **Capítulo 3 - Preparativos**

 _Un mes atrás…_

Necesitaba llegar pronto, hoy tendrían la visita del doctor especializado que trataría a Prim, una pequeña niña de Casa Arcoiris que se había ganado el corazón de Katniss. A Prim la habían dejado en la puerta del orfanato con tan solo dos meses de nacida, Effie decía que seguramente fue después de que sus padres se enteraran de su enfermedad, una _cardiopatía congénita_ que no podía curarse, la única esperanza de la niña era un trasplante de corazón.

En realidad todos los niños de aquel lugar se habían ganado el amor de Katniss, pero aquella pequeña sin duda que era especial, desde la primera vez que la vio, el día que se había presentado para conocer la propuesta de empleo de Effie, se había aferrado a sus piernas y se había negado a dejarla hasta que ella misma la llevó a dormir. Como es de suponer, si Katniss tenía alguna duda de aceptar aquel trabajo, aquella visita la disipó. Pronto se dio cuenta de que más que una trabajadora social, tenía que hacer de administradora, niñera y muchas veces hasta hacía la limpieza, pero eso no le importaba, aquellos niños se merecían lo mejor y ella también era testigo de todo el esfuerzo que hacía Effie. Así había pasado el tiempo y a menudo, después de un día agotador, se preguntaba cómo había podido encargarse de todo sola aquella mujer.

Llego a Casa Arcoiris y se dirigió directo a su oficina, era un poco temprano aún para la cita que Effie había concertado con el doctor.

-Buenos días cariño, hay café listo por si quieres una taza -le dijo Effie asomándose por la puerta.

-Muchas gracias. Dame unos minutos, buscaré el expediente de Prim y luego iré a ver si está lista ya.

-No te preocupes Katniss, ya la he alistado y el expediente está en la sala. Te espero allí en media hora. Me dijeron que el doctor es muy puntual.

-De acuerdo, ahí estaré.

Minutos después Katniss entraba a la pequeña sala de reuniones, tomada de la mano de Prim. Escuchó voces, por lo que supuso que el doctor ya había llegado.

-Buenos días -dijo al entrar. Pero cuando sus ojos se toparon con una mirada ya conocida, palideció y se quedó muda.

-Katniss, hola -dijo el doctor poniéndose de pie.

-Oh, ¿ya se conocen doctor Hawthorne? -preguntó Effie.

-Sí, claro que sí. Katniss fue mi novia en la universidad y aún lo fuera si me diera otra oportunidad -dijo mirándola-. Es una sorpresa muy agradable encontrármela aquí.

-Me alegra que estés bien, Gale -le dijo Katniss- pero estoy aquí solo por Prim, así que agradecería si vamos al grano.

-De acuerdo, no quiero incomodarte. Pero me gustaría que pudiéramos hablar una vez que terminemos esta reunión.

Effie, viendo la incomodidad de Katniss, intervino:

-Empecemos por favor, doctor Hawthorne.

-Claro. Verán, he estudiado el expediente que me envió Effie, sé que es una situación complicada; el _Síndrome de Marfan_ que padece Prim, es un poco difícil de tratar y está en una etapa avanzada, pero aún hay mucho por hacer. Empezaré por practicarle unas pruebas esta misma semana, si todo está en orden, empezaremos la próxima con el tratamiento, el cual le ayudará mientras conseguimos un donante...

Katniss le escuchaba, pero al mismo tiempo empezó a revivir cada recuerdo con Gale, le dolía, cierto, dolía que la hubiera ilusionado y luego engañado, pero sabía que lo había superado, al menos no sentía nada por él en ese momento. Esos pensamientos solamente le recordaron por qué no se le hacía sencillo confiar en los hombres.

-Es todo -dijo Effie después de un rato-. Muchas gracias doctor.

-Con gusto, señorita Trinket. Katniss, ¿me permites unos minutos?

-Creo que ya hemos acabado, iré a dejar a Prim -dijo Katniss, llevándose a la niña.

-Aquí te esperaré.

-No es necesario, Gale. No tenemos nada de qué hablar.

-Tal vez tú no, pero yo sí.

Katniss le dio la espalda y se alejó con la niña. Cuando volvió, se dio cuenta de que en efecto Gale seguía allí, estaba frente a la puerta de su oficina.

-Linda, por favor, dame una oportunidad. Dejemos el pasado atrás podemos empezar de nuevo.

-No estoy dispuesta a empezar nada contigo. ¿Por qué no lo entiendes?

-Porque es el destino, ¿no lo ves? Nos ha vuelto a unir. Yo aún te amo, Kat.

-Escucha -dijo ella un poco cansada- yo ya no siento nada por ti. Tú te encargaste de eso. Así que hagámoslo más sencillo, sí. Ahora te agradezco que me dejes entrar a mi oficina.

Él la tomó del brazo y la volvió.

-Está bien, por ahora está bien, pero que sepas que ahora que voy a estar cerca de ti otra vez, lo intentaré, intentaré ganar tu corazón de nuevo, ya lo logré una vez.

Katniss se soltó de su agarre, entró y cerró la puerta de un golpe.

-No puedes, Gale -susurró para sí misma-, no puedes ganar algo que antes rompiste.

Suspiró y trató de concentrarse en su trabajo.

"¿Y si me vuelvo a enamorar de él? ¿Y si me vuelve a engañar? ¡Ya basta Katniss!" -se dijo-.

No vale la pena perder el tiempo en pensar en Gale. Él fue su primer amor, pero ella ya no le quería, de eso estaba segura, cuando recordaba esa vez que lo descubrió, era como si él hubiese extraído su corazón y le hubiese puesto otro en el que él ya no tenía lugar. No, no iba a permitirse caer otra vez en su trampa, mantendría una relación estrictamente profesional con él, ahora lo importante es que pudieran ayudar a Prim. Prim, esa era otra de las cosas que rondaba siempre la cabeza de Katniss, no entendía como alguien podía abandonar un ser tan indefenso como esa hermosa pequeña y más aún en sus condiciones, no entendía por qué esos niños cariñosos estaban ahí, no entendía por qué tenían que existir los orfanatos. Se imaginó a sí misma como madre, debía ser maravilloso…

"¡Despierta Katniss!" –se dijo-, "Ni siquiera tienes novio… uff, si Annie estuviera aquí".

La extrañaba, su amiga se había quedado en la ciudad, en un trabajo que le habían ofrecido y aunque hablaban muy a menudo por teléfono, no era lo mismo; estaba deseando que pasara este mes, Annie le había dicho que tendría unos días libres y que iría a visitarla, además, estaba por finalizar el invierno y podría llevarla a conocer el pueblo. Con estos pensamientos, sonrió, era mejor pensar en su amiga y comenzar a planear todo lo que harían, que recordar lo amargo de los meses que le hizo vivir Gale… y con estos pensamientos, se dispuso a estudiar los expedientes de las propuestas de padres adoptivos para unos gemelos de cinco años, debía concentrarse muy bien, su trabajo lo requería, no podía dejar a sus pequeños en manos de cualquiera.

Unas horas más tarde, estaba en el comedor con los niños, ayudando con los que no querían comer.

-Oh, vamos James, no lo hagas de nuevo -se dirigía a un pequeño que vaciaba su refresco en el plato de comida.

-Kat Kat, yo quiero jugar al avión con la cuchara -le decía Prim con los ojitos ilusionados.

-Yo te haré el avión hoy, Prim -dijo Effie a sus espaldas- deja a Katniss comer su almuerzo caliente al menos una vez.

-No me molesta, Effie -le dijo Katniss mientras volvía a sentarse.

-Lo sé, querida, pero ve a comer, yo me encargo.

-De acuerdo.

-Por cierto, Katniss. Sé que desde que llegaste me he aprovechado de ti, has sido una gran ayuda, pero me temo que necesito de tu dedicación una vez más con algo muy importante.

-No te preocupes, Effie. Dime.

-El alcalde, ese hombre tan extraordinario -suspiró- nos ha ayudado a conseguir un concierto con _TDB_ , todos los fondos que se recauden, serán a beneficio de Casa Arcoiris.

-¿Con quién?

- _The Dandelion Boys_ , querida, esos chicos guapos, ¿no sabes quiénes son?

-Ah, ¿es ese grupo donde está Finnick Odair?

-Por supuesto, cariño. ¿Dónde has estado metida todo este tiempo? ¿Qué música escuchas?

-Si hablamos de música, solo puedo decirte que amo _Sound of silence_ , pero sé quiénes son _TDB_ , mi amiga Annie se ha encargado de recordármelo cada minuto, en mis años de universidad.

-Ja ja... me imagino. Sí que eres una en un millón querida y no me malinterpretes, _Sound of silence_ de verdad que son extraordinarios, pero una chica joven como tú que no esté loca por _TDB,_ ¡es una rareza!

\- De acuerdo, de acuerdo, ya te estás pareciendo a Annie con esos comentarios. Dime ¿qué tengo que hacer?

\- Bueno, lo más importante ya está, que son los chicos, el alcalde Haymitch ha hablado con Plutarch, el manager del grupo y han accedido gustosamente a ayudarnos. Ahora nos queda buscar un lugar apropiado, ya que aunque el pueblo es pequeño, es muy probable que venga gente de otros lugares, ¡esos chicos son un boom! También debemos encargarnos de la venta de entradas, es muy probable que la prensa quiera detalles y yo ya no estoy para esos planes, querida, tú con tu encanto, puedes encargarte. Nos queda un mes para coordinar todos los detalles.

\- Oops, con gusto empiezo a coordinarlo Effie, pero el tema de la prensa, no creo que yo sea la indicada.

-Oh sí que lo eres. ¡Confía en mí!

-Mmm, lo intentaré –resopló resignada Katniss-. Por cierto, Effie ¿te molestaría que invite a mi amiga Annie? Es que coincide con sus vacaciones y ya habíamos acordado que vendría a visitarme, además estoy segura que se volverá loca cuando sepa que esos chicos estarán aquí.

-Claro que no me importa, invítala. Además creo que necesitarás ayuda. Termina de comer, cariño.

Había pasado ya un mes desde aquel día. Gale continuaba tratando de conquistarla, pero ella no había dado su brazo a torcer. El tratamiento de Prim había iniciado y al parecer había aparecido un donante, pero iban a necesitar dinero para el viaje de la operación. Por eso, Katniss estaba de lleno con la tarea que le había encomendado Effie, si sacaban buenas ganancias del concierto, quizá les faltaría muy poco para completar el dinero de la operación.

Katniss batallaba con las mantas del escenario, subida en una escalera con unos shorts cortos y sus converse, resoplaba para quitar de sus ojos un mechón de cabello que se había salido de su moño. Al fin había llegado el día del concierto.

\- Kat, vas a salir lastimándote, ¿por qué rayos no aceptaste la ayuda de Gale? –le dijo Annie.

\- Yo puedo An, nosotras podemos. Odio que me subestimen solo por ser mujer. Además es Gale, Annie, quieres que te lo recuerde.

\- Uy, nada más decía, es que no puedes ser más testaruda.

\- Ay ya, deja de perder el tiempo y pásame esas tachuelas.

\- Sí, sí, sí, ¡señora! Ya voy –resopló su amiga.

Plutarch entró a la gran bodega para revisar que todo estuviera en orden. Peeta, Finnick y Cinna iban con él. Habían llegado un poco antes de lo previsto y habían decidido pasar de una vez a inspeccionar el lugar antes de ir al hotel e instalarse.

Entraron, Plutarch se topó con el señor Abernathy quién le dio la bienvenida y comenzó a hablar con él. Finnick y Cinna se fueron a la pequeña tarima que estaba en el segundo piso desde donde controlarían las luces y el sonido, a saludar al equipo. Y entonces… Peeta la vio… habían dos chicas cerca del escenario, al parecer estaban muy ocupadas y no prestaban atención a su alrededor. Había una pelirroja sosteniendo herramientas al pie de la tarima y luego estaba ella, una hermosa chica subida en una escalera tratando de colocar una pesada tela. Peeta no pudo evitar admirar las largas y torneadas piernas que su short dejaba al descubierto, la muchacha portaba una camiseta gris sencilla la cual se había levantado un poco al ella estar estirada tratando de colocar la molesta tela y él pudo vislumbrar su vientre plano; su cabello era castaño y por lo que podía ver era largo, ya que algunos mechones se habían zafado de un desordenado moño, era guapa pensó, se moría por verla de cerca, pero no pudo seguir admirándola por mucho tiempo más…

\- Katniss apresúrate por favor, que tenemos que alistarnos para la noche –le decía Annie-. Aún no puedo creer que sea probable que hoy conozca a Finnick Odair… y por supuesto no puedo estar en estas fachas. Una señorita no puede conocer al amor de su vida con shorts y camiseta, además, necesito arreglar este cabello y elegir mi maquillaje y… oh por Dios Kat ¡ten cuidado!

Peeta vio como al parecer la chica perdió el equilibrio y la escalera comenzó a balancearse de un lado a otro, la pelirroja comenzó a pegar grititos y él no supo cómo atravesó la bodega en 3 segundos y entonces estiró sus brazos y la atrapó al momento justo en que ella caía. Katniss dejó escapar un grito y cerró los ojos. Se tapó la boca y no quiso abrir los ojos. "¿Estoy muerta?" –se preguntó. No sentía dolor y al contrario de sentir el duro suelo de la bodega, se sentía atrapada en unos cómodos brazos. Abrió los ojos lentamente y… ¡oh, sí que estaba muerta! Un ángel la sostenía en brazos, parpadeó varias veces para que sus ojos se acoplaran a la vista de quién la sostenía.

\- ¿Estás bien? –le preguntó el chico, mientras pensaba en lo hermosa que era.

\- Yo… ¿estoy muerta?

\- Ja ja… por poco –le respondió el muchacho con los ojos azules más bonitos que ella había visto jamás- pero no, no estás muerta. ¿Qué hacías allí subida, eh?

\- Eh… eh… este… estaba colocando esa tela y Annie me estaba distrayendo entonces, perdí el equilibrio… -tartamudeaba nerviosa, pero al mencionar a su amiga, se acordó de ella.- ¿Annie?

Katniss se volvió hacia el lado donde se encontraba su amiga para encontrarla, cuando la ubicó, esta estaba con los ojos abiertos como platos, inmóvil y su boca abierta en forma de "O".

\- ¿Annie, estás bien?

Eso pareció traerla de vuelta a la realidad.

\- Yo… sí… es decir ¿tú estás bien?

\- Eso parece –dijo Katniss.

\- Claro, es que yo, o sea, no lo puedo creer. ¿Peeta Mellark?

\- Sí, el mismo –respondió un poco nervioso el rubio-.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? –le preguntó Annie-.

\- Bueno, pues creo que tendremos un concierto hoy por la noche.

\- Oh claro, claro, no me refería a eso, sino que creí que vendrían más tarde y ¡oh no! Espera, ¿no estará Finnick Odair rondando por aquí también?

\- Mmm, creo que está por allá –le dijo Peeta señalando el segundo piso.

\- ¡Madre mía! Lo siento Katniss, ya que veo que estás bien, me voy ahora mismo. Te espero en tu casa.

\- Espera, espera, espera ¿Peeta? ¿Finnick? Es decir, o sea…

\- Exacto nena: ¡ _TDB_ están aquí! Me voy, necesito estar presentable, nos vemos, chau, arrivederchi…

Annie comenzó a caminar, pero antes de salir por una de las puertas laterales se volvió:

\- Y por cierto, ya puedes soltarla –le dijo a Peeta.

Katniss sintió como se ruborizaba hasta sentir su cara caliente. Peeta la puso en el suelo y agachó la mirada avergonzado.

\- Ummm, supongo que ¿gracias? –le dijo la chica, alejándose un poco-.

\- De nada, deberías tener más cuidado, hay trabajos que no son para chicas –tan pronto lo dijo, se lamentó, ya que sintió que utilizó un tono un poco más serio de lo necesario.

\- Pues lo estaba haciendo muy bien, de no haber sido porque Annie me distrajo –saltó ella a la defensiva.

\- Claro, lo siento.

\- No, no te disculpes, más bien gracias. Me salvaste la vida –le sonrió. Y Peeta pensó que esa sonrisa podía ser capaz de iluminar el mundo entero.

\- Así que ¿Katniss eh?

\- Exacto, Everdeen. Katniss Everdeen. Y tú eres Peeta entonces.

\- Sip –el joven se sintió extraño, hacía mucho tiempo que no había necesitado presentarse a nadie, a donde quiera que iba lo reconocían-. ¿De verdad te encuentras bien? ¿No te golpeaste?

\- Gracias a ti, no, no me golpeé y supongo que también debo agradecerte no solo que me rescataras, sino el hecho de que estés aquí.

\- ¿Trabajas aquí?

\- Sí, bueno en Casa Arcoiris. He estado de lleno con la preparación de este evento, necesitamos mucho los fondos, por eso me encontraste ahí subida.

\- Entiendo. Pues espero que podamos ser de gran ayuda.

\- Ya lo son, gracias.

\- Y… ¿estarás aquí más tarde? –le preguntó el chico con timidez.

\- Pues más me vale –le dijo ella-. Estaré a cargo de la recepción de las donaciones y también debo supervisar la venta de las entradas que quedan, que son muy pocas por cierto.

\- Ya veo.

\- Katniss, querida –les interrumpió Effie-, puedes irte a casa a prepararte, has estado toda la mañana acá y he conseguido a un par de caballeros que nos ayudarán con esto. Oh pero miren quién llegó –dijo volviéndose hacia Peeta-, no lo puedo creer, ¡bienvenido! No sabes cuánto nos alegra tenerlos aquí –lo abrazó-, es todo un honor que la banda del momento nos acompañe y nos apoye con tan noble causa.

\- Es un gusto, señorita.

\- Bueno, yo me voy entonces –dijo Katniss-. Gracias de nuevo –le sonrió a Peeta.

\- Nos vemos –le sonrió él de vuelta.

Effie alternó la mirada entre los dos y Katniss se marchó.

\- Oh, ya veo que se conocieron.

\- Sí, creo que llegué en el momento justo –dijo Peeta.

\- No lo dudo, cariño, no lo dudo.

\- Bueno, si me disculpa señorita, me voy a buscar a mis amigos. Debemos instalarnos y prepararnos para la noche -tenía una nueva motivación, pensó él, volver a ver a la castaña.

\- Claro, adelante, gracias de nuevo.

Peeta le sonrió antes de retirarse, le agradaba este lugar, nunca le habían agradecido tantas veces en tan poco tiempo.

\- Whoa, pero quién está de un excelente humor hoy –dijo Finnick.

\- ¿Algo te pasó en el viaje, Peeta? –le preguntó Cinna.

\- No me ha pasado nada, siempre estoy así antes de un concierto y lo saben.

\- Es cierto que siempre nos ponemos un poco eufóricos antes de los conciertos, pero hoy estás diferente Peet –le dijo Finnick.

\- Imaginaciones de ustedes, ahora apresúrense, que somos los invitados ¿lo recuerdan?

Finnick y Cinna se miraron y continuaron alistándose.

\- Kat, por favor dime que me veo bien. Estoy muy nerviosa.

\- Te ves bien, Annie, no te preocupes, apresúrate que debemos estar al menos una hora antes.

\- Oye y por cierto ¿qué fueron esas chispas que vi alrededor de Peeta y tú en la tarde?

\- ¿De qué hablas?

\- Pues de eso. Los dos se miraban como si fueran a comerse.

\- Estás loca, si apenas lo conocí.

\- ¡Y vaya manera de conocerlo, amiga! Y eso que decías que no te gustaban _TDB_.

\- Y no me gustan Annie, solo estaba asustada por la caída –le dijo, intentando convencerse más a sí misma, que a su amiga.

\- Oh sí y ¡yo soy la Reina de Inglaterra!

\- Ja ja, muy graciosa –Katniss se acercó y la abrazó- te extrañé tontita.

\- Yo también Kat, mucho. Ahora mueve tu trasero que no quiero llegar tarde a conocer al amor de mi vida. Katniss dime por favor que tendremos algún tiempo en los camerinos o al menos a solas con ellos…

\- Ya lo creo, Annie, otra cosa es que ellos quieran a una chica acosadora.

\- Ja ja, muy graciosa –le devolvió la broma sintiéndose feliz. ¡Esta sí que sería una gran noche!

 _ **¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? Al fin se conocieron, de una manera un poco aparatosa, pero ¡se conocieron!**_

 _ **¡Ahora sí, viene el concierto!**_

 _ **Por cierto, ¿qué les pareció el tráiler oficial de Sinsajo parte 2? Yo tengo muchos sentimientos encontrados… estoy deseando que sea noviembre, pero al mismo tiempo no! Ya todo acabará!**_

 _ **Muchas gracias por los reviews, los PM, favorites y los follows que le han dado a la historia: Anayatzin, X, andiwilltrytofixyou, sai, IaraLupin, , abimedina, .313, marizpe, samantha136, maggi torres y los demás que se han tomado el tiempo de leerla.**_

 _ **Un abrazo, nos leemos!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Terminé este cap hoy casi a la 1 de la madrugada, pero tenía que arreglarle aún unos detalles, entonces ya estoy por acá!**_

 _ **Al final me quedó un poco largo y aun me quedaron bastantes ideas de como continuar el quinto capítulo.**_

 _ **Me mandaron un PM preguntándome qué tipo de banda eran TDB, por lo que me pareció importante comentarles que esta historia nació un día hace poco cuando veía un reportaje sobre los Backstreet Boys (no sé si saben quiénes son, es muy probable que los más jóvenes no), ya que ellos eran mi grupo favorito hace unos años, simplemente los amaba (bueno, aún lo hago! Je je), y ahora, al ver que ya todos están casados, me pregunté cómo sería mantener una relación con un famoso, ¿ustedes qué piensan, será difícil? Pues bueno, yo puse a volar mi imaginación y aquí va quedando el resultado.**_

 _ **Aunque pienso que TDB no es precisamente un grupo como Backstreet Boys, lo quise hacer con menos integrantes, además quiero hacerla ver con una banda que ha madurado ya y que no solo guste a chicas, sino a gente de todo tipo.**_

 _ **Recuerden por favor que los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Suzanne Collins.**_

 _ **Además en este cap de hoy, hay una hermosa canción un poco viejita de Xtreme, More than words.**_

 _ **Si nunca la han escuchado, pues ¿qué están esperando?**_

 _ **Y ahora sí, espero que lo disfruten!**_

 **Capítulo 4 – El concierto**

Katniss no podía creerlo, acababan de llegar al lugar del concierto y había demasiada gente esperando poder ingresar y eso solo significaba una cosa: el concierto iba a ser un éxito y eso la hacía muy feliz, cada vez estaban más cerca de la operación de Prim. Arrastró a Annie hasta una puerta privada a la que tenían acceso.

\- Kat, más despacio, por favor.  
\- Es tu culpa, pudiste haber venido con unos zapatos más cómodos, te lo dije. Debemos apurarnos.  
\- Mira quién habla con esas plataformas tuyas, te arreglaste bastante hoy amiga ¿a quién quieres impresionar?  
\- A nadie, Annie. Es diferente. Debo recibir las donaciones, además si quieren entrevistar a algún representante del orfanato, debo atenderlos yo. En cambio tú, pudiste venir con unos centímetros menos de tacones.  
\- No lo entiendes... Siempre he fantaseado con Finnick Odair, pero eso es porque nunca me hubiera imaginado que alguna vez iba a poder conocerlo. Es mi amor platónico. Te imaginas cuantas modelos y chicas hermosas podría tener a sus pies, nunca se fijaría en mí -dijo con tristeza-, pero igual no podía venir aquí como si nada ¿no? - esbozó media sonrisa.

Katniss que ya había pensado en bromear con su amiga y su enamoramiento, se dio cuenta que esta vez había hablado en serio.

-Oye, eres una chica estupenda y muy hermosa. Cualquier hombre sería más que afortunado de tenerte. Además eres muy inteligente, te apuesto lo que sea a que ninguna de esas modelitos tiene un cuarto del cerebro que tú tienes. No necesitas de andar con los vestidos más caros y los zapatos más altos solo para que un hombre te vuelva a ver.  
\- Lo sé amiga, gracias, pero… no podría desaprovechar una oportunidad ¿cierto? -le dijo sonriendo y levantando las cejas.

Katniss también sonrió y negó con la cabeza al ver que su amiga de nuevo bromeaba.

-Vamos, allá está el puesto para las donaciones.

Tan pronto como llegaron, Effie empezó a darles indicaciones, Katniss se sentía nerviosa por alguna extraña razón, además se comenzó a sentir acalorada, por lo que se quitó su jersey, el invierno había terminado hace unos días, sin embargo el pueblo había estado bastante caliente ya, eso prometía que se avecinaba un verano muy intenso. Esta sería una larga noche... -pensó la pelinegra.

 **-/-**

Los chicos estaban en el camerino terminando de prepararse, cuando escucharon al animador empezar a dar la bienvenida a la gente, sabían que apenas tenían unos minutos más. El móvil de Peeta empezó a sonar. Cuando el chico vio la pantalla, hizo una mueca. Sus amigos sabían que esa expresión en su cara tenía nombre y apellido.

-No le contestes –le dijo Cinna.

-Ojalá pudiera simplemente ignorarla.

-Pues hazlo –le dijo Finnick-, me parece que tú mismo eres quién le ha dado poder sobre tu vida.

-No es así, Finnick –le respondió Peeta enfadado- sabes que no tengo alternativa.

-Claro que la tienes, hombre. Mándala por un tubo, una mujer como ella solo merece eso. Ya te lo hemos dicho, no te preocupes por nosotros.

-No es tan sencillo –dijo el rubio antes de contestar su celular-. ¿Bueno?

-Whoa, ¡qué maneras de responderle a tu esposa!

-Delly, estoy a punto de salir a la tarima, necesito que te apresures por favor.

-Peeta, estoy empezando a cansarme de esa manera de tratarme, me lastimas.

-No finjas por favor, eso a ti no te importa.

-Claro que me importa, cariño. ¿Dónde estás? Te me pierdes muy a menudo.

-Ya te dije, estoy en un concierto. Además creí que me habías dicho que ibas a estar en Europa.

-Sí, aquí estoy de hecho. Te dejo entonces. Solo no trates de ignorarme Peeta, quiero pasar pronto unos días contigo y ya sabes que más te vale no negarte. Nos vemos pronto, un beso.

Peeta presionó la tecla de colgar y suspiró.

-Vamos Peeta, no se lo permitas otra vez, no le permitas arruinar tu día, estamos por iniciar el concierto –le dijo Finnick, justo en el momento que Plutarch entró en el camerino.

-Andando, andando –les dijo su manager.

Cinna tomó su guitarra y los tres se dirigieron a la entrada lateral de la tarima justo cuando empezó a sonar la ya conocida introducción con la que entraban. La gente se volvió loca y empezó a gritar, la gran bodega que habían alquilado estaba repleta de gente de todas las edades; aunque el fuerte eran las chicas jóvenes, por el ya mencionado atractivo de los muchachos, la música de ellos se había vuelto tan popular y había permanecido ya por varios años en los primeros lugares, que también tenían muchos seguidores hombres. Los muchachos salieron y el frenesí de los asistentes estalló. Empezaron a cantar y su transformación comenzó, amaban eso, cantar les hacía olvidarse de sus problemas.

Katniss respiró nerviosamente cuando vio a Peeta salir al escenario; el puesto en el que debía recibir las donaciones estaba a un lado, un poco alejado de la tarima, pero lo suficientemente cerca para que pudiera mirarlos. Annie estaba más que feliz.

-Ve a disfrutar del concierto –le decía Katniss.

-¿Y qué se supone que estoy haciendo, tontita?

-Me refiero a que vayas con el resto de gente que está brincando como posesa frente al escenario.

-Desde aquí puedo deleitar mi vista, no te preocupes, además me quedaré por si necesitas ayuda.

-Puedo sola. Me parece que tu lugar debería estar allá, tú más que nadie te lo mereces –le señaló el frente de la tarima donde había un grupo de chicas con posición preferencial con una gran pancarta, Katniss supuso que debían de ser de algún grupo de fans.

-Aquí me quedaré –le respondió una sonriente Annie.

 **-/-**

 _-Saying I love you_

 _Is not the words I want to hear from you  
It's not that I want you  
Not to say, but if you only knew  
How easy it would be to show me how you feel_ -cantó Peeta mientras Cinna tocaba la guitarra.

 _-More than words is all you have to do to make it real  
Then you wouldn't have to say that you love me  
Cos I'd already know_ –cantó de nuevo con la compañía de Finnick.

-¿Eso es lo que creo que estoy oyendo? -le dijo Katniss a Annie.

-Exactamente, querida amiga.

-¿Por qué nunca me dijiste que ellos cantaban una versión de _More than words_?

-Porque creo que hasta hoy, _TDB_ no te interesaban en lo absoluto.

-¡Pero es una canción de _Sound of silence_!

-¿Y para qué iba a decírtelo, para que empezaras a compararlos y criticarlos sin parar? -Katniss no le respondió-. Ahora, por favor, cierra la boca un momento y déjame disfrutar de la canción.

-… _And touch me_

 _Hold me close don't ever let me go  
More than words is all I ever needed you to show  
Then you wouldn't have to say that you love me  
Cos I'd already know_ -comenzó a corear Annie, levantando sus manos y meciéndolas de un lado a otro.

Katniss también comenzó a tararearla y se dio cuenta de la hermosa voz de Peeta, la verdad es que estos chicos tenían talento.

Hora y media después y luego de estar viendo a su amiga bailar con las canciones más movidas de _TDB_ y casi llorar con las más románticas, Katniss estaba exhausta. _TDB_ ya se había despedido, por lo que la aglomeración de personas estaba abandonando el lugar. Habían recogido bastantes donaciones, pero hacía ya un rato que no se acercaba nadie, por lo que estaba recogiendo todo para ir a buscar a Effie por si requería de ella para algo más.

-Voy al baño, Kat, de paso cuando vuelva, pasaré por el puesto de las entradas para ver si necesitan algo más.

-Muchas gracias, An. Me has ayudado demasiado, te he puesto a trabajar en tus vacaciones, lo siento tanto. Prometo compensártelo, creo que mañana ya podré estar un poco más libre para ir a darnos una vuelta.

-Para eso estamos, no te preocupes, además con solo la noche de hoy, mis vacaciones han valido la pena -le dijo su amiga antes de dar la vuelta para marcharse.

-An, ¿llevas tu móvil? Voy a terminar aquí y me voy a buscar a Effie. Te llamaré para encontrarnos en el parqueo.

-Sip, llámame -le respondió la pelirroja.

 **-/-**

Effie llegó al camerino de los chicos.

-Muchachos han estado geniales y el concierto ha sido todo un éxito. De verdad se los agradecemos mucho.

-Ha sido un placer, señorita Trinket –le respondió Cinna.

-Yo solo quería indicarles donde está el salón en el que los entrevistarán, una vez que termine no los molestaremos más.

-No se preocupe -le dijo Plutarch-, estoy seguro de que a mis muchachos no les molesta, sobre todo si sabemos que es para beneficio de los niños.

-Así es –le sonrió Finnick, mientras sus otros dos compañeros asintieron.

-Muchas gracias. Por aquí por favor –les guió Effie.

Entraron al salón. Peeta se moría por preguntarle dónde estaba Katniss, durante el concierto había divisado la mesa de las donaciones y la había visto de largo.

-Bienvenidos caballeros –les recibió un hombre de cabello azul-, mi nombre es Caesar Flickerman, gracias por permitirnos unos minutos –les dio la mano a cada uno- tomen asiento por favor, transmitiremos esta entrevista en nuestra radio local. Señorita Trinket, ¿nos acompañará usted?, como anfitriona nos gustaría también conocer cómo ha sido la preparación de este evento que ha estado maravilloso.

-Oh no, cariño, estoy segura de que mi voz no saldrá, una vez que me pongan ese micrófono. Pero no se preocupe, le diré a Katniss, ella trabaja conmigo y de hecho es la que ha estado de lleno con toda la preparación, iré a buscarla… -y al escuchar esto, el corazón del rubio se saltó un latido.

 **-/-**

-Buenas noches, preciosa, quería realizar una donación.

Katniss se sobresaltó, pues se encontraba de espaldas, buscando su bolso para irse a buscar a Effie. Se volvió al reconocer la voz.

-Gale. ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Ya te lo he dicho. Vine a realizar una donación.

-Gracias, pues será mejor que me la des de una vez, ya me estaba retirando.

-Eso veo. De acuerdo, aquí está –dijo extendiendo un sobre, ella lo tomó, pero él aprovechó para tomarle la mano y jalarla hacia él-. Estás preciosa hoy con ese cabello suelto, ¿qué me darás a cambio por esto?

-Gale, suéltame por favor –dijo ella tratando de zafarse.

-Vamos nena, no te hagas la difícil.

-Gale, te lo pido una vez más, suéltame –le dijo Katniss alzando un poco la voz.

-Hmm, hmm –carraspeó alguien detrás de ellos. Gale inmediatamente la soltó y Katniss se dio cuenta de que una vez más su salvador era un joven de ojos azules-. Buenas noches, ¿interrumpo?

-Oh no, claro que no –le dijo Katniss aliviada.

-¿Cómo estás Katniss? Caballero –le saludó Peeta educadamente con un movimiento de su cabeza, aunque en realidad el hombre no le gustaba mucho, cuando llegó le había visto abrazando a Katniss, pero también escuchó a ella diciéndole que la soltara.

-Gale Hawthorne, mucho gusto –le extendió la mano. Peeta se la tomó.

-Igualmente -se volvió hacia la chica-. Katniss, he venido porque ya va a iniciar la entrevista y Effie ha pedido que tú estés presente.

-Por supuesto, de hecho estaba por ir a buscarla. Con permiso –le dijo a Gale antes de empezar a caminar.

-Hasta luego, señor Hawthorne –le dijo Peeta.

-Hasta luego. Nos vemos mañana, Katniss.

Ella se volvió y comenzó a caminar sin responderle, Peeta la alcanzó.

-¿Quién es él? –le preguntó, poniéndose al lado de ella. Rezando por no escuchar una respuesta que no quería escuchar.

-Es el doctor de Prim, una niña del orfanato –le dijo Katniss, seria.

-Mmm – le respondió él, aguantándose las ganas de preguntar más-. Effie iba a venir por ti, pero me he ofrecido porque casi no puede caminar con sus zapatos de quince centímetros, debe estar bastante cansada, supongo que tú también.

-Solo un poco –le sonrió-. ¿Me permites un momento? –le dijo deteniéndose para buscar su celular en el bolso, él asintió con la cabeza-. Necesito avisarle a Annie que me voy a atrasar un poco.

Katniss marcó y se puso a hablar con su amiga. Peeta la contemplaba disimuladamente, ese mismo día, más temprano cuando la vio, le había parecido guapa con sus shorts y deportivas, pero en ese momento se daba cuenta de que sin duda era hermosa. Ahora estaba casual, con un pantalón coral ceñido hasta la cintura y una blusa beige sencilla, unas plataformas y su cabello largo y suelto que se ondulaba en las puntas, llevaba maquillaje, pero muy poco.

-De acuerdo, espérame fuera del salón –le dijo Katniss a su amiga, cortó el teléfono y se volvió sonriente a Peeta-. Listo –y comenzaron a caminar de nuevo.

-Oye, me da pena pedirte esto, pero después de la entrevista, me podrían permitir uno o dos minutos, es decir, no es por mí, es solo por mi amiga Annie siempre ha sido su fan y le encantaría conocerlos formalmente –le dijo Katniss.

Peeta rió.

-Oh Dios, eso sonó horrible, disculpa. Sé que no están acostumbrados a esto, pero yo me mantengo un poco alejada de la farándula, entonces no creo ser muy fan suya, bueno en realidad de nadie, bueno aunque tal vez si soy muy sincera, hay una banda…

-Tranquila, no tienes que disculparte por tus gustos musicales, solo porque no estamos dentro de ellos –le dijo él mientras sonreía para darle confianza.

Katniss pensó que era un hermoso gesto y se asombró de que no se molestara de que ella no fuera su fan, usualmente los _"boy band"_ eran chicos un poco engreídos.

-Aunque en realidad, cantan muy bien. Si te soy sincera, nunca me había dado la oportunidad de escucharlos y prestarles verdadera atención, cantan con mucho sentimiento y amo _Sound of silence_ , la verdad odio algunas versiones que han hecho otros cantantes de su música, siento que solo las arruinan, pero ustedes cantaron _"More than words"_ maravillosamente.

-Gracias por el cumplido. _Sound of silence_ son extraordinarios, tienen mucha influencia en nosotros ¿sabes?

-Nunca lo había notado.

-Supongo que para notarlo necesitas escuchar al menos una canción nuestra ¿lo habías hecho alguna vez?

Katniss se sonrojó, se conocía y sabía que ella podía llegar a ser muy cabeza dura cuando tenía una opinión sobre algo y aunque él no le hizo esta pregunta con aire de reproche, sintió vergüenza.

-Hasta hoy nunca había escuchado una entera. Lo lamento, admito que soy un poco prejuiciosa y los grupos modernos de chicos de música pop no están dentro de mi lista de favoritos, pero admito que me he equivocado con ustedes.

-Gracias por darnos una oportunidad –le dijo él sonriendo. El salón que habían apartado para las entrevistas con la prensa estaba un poco apartado, sin embargo ya estaban por llegar, pero ambos en un acuerdo tácito, aminoraron el paso.- Entonces ¿Finnick o Cinna?

-¿Cómo?

-¿Cuál es el favorito de Annie? Es decir, prácticamente huyó hoy por la tarde cuando nos conocimos, entonces supongo que no soy yo.

-En realidad los tres le encantan, pero…

-¿Pero?

-No debería decirte esto, pero me inspiras confianza.

-Es muy bueno escuchar eso.

-Annie tiene un severo enamoramiento con Finnick –le susurró como contándole un secreto.

-Ya veo –se rió él.

-Dime por favor que no tiene novia, eso rompería su corazón.

-Pues Annie es una chica con suerte –bromeó-. Finnick no tiene novia.

-¡Oh, gracias a Dios! Ja ja ja…

A Peeta le encantó escucharla reír. Dios, le gustaba como se veía, como caminaba, cómo se reía, ¿qué le pasaba con esa chica?

-Y claro que sí podemos compartir un rato con ustedes, solo dile que no lo intente con Cinna, tiene una novia adorable de la que está terriblemente enamorado, ella es periodista, así que tiene sus contactos donde quiera que andamos y sabe karate, así que se meterá en problemas ja ja –le advirtió el rubio.

-Creo que para ella es suficiente con Finnick -Katniss sonrió y tomó nota mental de que hizo la excepción únicamente con Cinna, por lo que probablemente él tampoco salía con ninguna chica. Pero ¿por qué rayos estaba pensando en esas cosas? Se regañó a sí misma.

-No conozco el pueblo, apenas llegamos hoy temprano –siguió él-, pero si hay algún lugar, eso sí que no sea muy concurrido por favor, al que podamos ir después de la entrevista, con los chicos y tu amiga –quiso aclarar-, sería un gusto.

-Oh, no es necesario, no te preocupes, ustedes deben estar cansados, es tarde y aún no sé cuánto tardarán las entrevistas. Solo unos minutos después serán suficientes.

-Oye –continuó él tratando de ocultar su decepción- igual estaremos aquí por unos días, así que ¿si quedamos para mañana?

-No quisiera molestar, además tengo que trabajar al menos mediodía, Annie está de visita en el pueblo entonces le he prometido que haré lo posible por pasar tiempo con ella.

-De acuerdo, entonces serán unos minutos tan pronto termine la entrevista –le contestó desilusionado, abriéndole la puerta para que entrara.

-Ya era hora –dijo Finnick, viendo pícaramente a Peeta y Katniss entrar-. ¿Dónde tuviste que irla a traer, Peeta?

Peeta le retorció los ojos e ignoró su pregunta.

-Disculpen, ya estoy por acá. Podemos iniciar cuando gusten –dijo la chica.

-Gracias Katniss –le dijo Effie-. Ya conocías a Peeta, este es Finnick, Cinna, el señor Plutarch Heavensbee, manager de _TDB_ y Caesar Flickerman de _Panem Radio_ , quién será el encargado de la entrevista.

Plutarch, Finnick y Cinna le sonrieron y le tendieron la mano. Caesar le invitó a sentarse.

-Mucho gusto, señorita, vamos a sentarnos para iniciar. Grabamos en 3, 2, 1.

-Buenas noches a todos nuestros fieles oyentes -continuó Caesar-, hoy ha sido una noche magnífica, pues hemos tenido con nosotros a este trío de talentosos chicos, deleitándonos con sus más grandes éxitos. Porque sí, damas y caballeros, hoy han estado en un espectacular concierto los chicos de ¡ _The Dandelion Boys_! Bienvenidos muchachos, sé que esta es la primera vez que están por estos rumbos, así que mi primera pregunta es ¿cómo se han sentido?

-Ha estado excelente -dijo Finnick-, la gente aquí nos ha hecho sentir como en casa, nos ha encantado compartir con un público tan cariñoso y fiel.

-Me alegra mucho que se hayan sentido tan a gusto. Ahora cuéntenme -siguió Caesar-, sabemos que están prontos a realizar su gira del nuevo álbum, ¿cómo han estado con eso?

-Wow -esta vez habló Cinna- hemos estado vueltos locos, pero también muy emocionados, iniciaremos en menos de dos semanas y el tour incluye Europa y América, por lo que será al menos un mes con bastante trabajo, ya luego planeáremos la gira en Asia. Pero por el momento estamos concentrados en la preparación para las próximas semanas.

-La mejor de las suertes desde ya, chicos -les dijo el extravagante hombre-. Bien, volviendo a esta noche, estoy seguro de que saben que este concierto es a beneficio del Orfanato Casa Arcoiris, ¿qué les ha motivado a participar en esta causa?

-Pues para nosotros siempre es un privilegio poder contribuir con este tipo de instituciones -dijo Peeta-, sobre todo si se trata de niños. _TDB_ siempre se identificará con quién lo necesita y seguiremos haciéndolo cuando se presente la oportunidad.

Katniss pensó que aquello era muy tierno, siempre había pensado que todos esos cantantes famosos solo buscaban el lado comercial de una actividad como esa, pero una vez más se reprendió internamente por hacerse sus conclusiones sin conocer verdaderamente las intenciones de las personas.

-Eso es extraordinario, Peeta. Y qué bueno, pues acá tenemos justamente a una representante del orfanato, quién, según nos indicó la directora, ha sido quién ha estado de lleno con la preparación de esta actividad, por lo que empezaré felicitándola, ya que ha sido todo un éxito. Señorita Everdeen, quiere contarnos por favor, ¿cómo fue todo el asunto de la preparación?

-Gracias Caesar, claro -dijo Katniss nerviosa-. En realidad es mi primera experiencia en la planeación de una actividad como esta y pues la verdad es que lo hice con todo el empeño del mundo, pues en este momento los pequeños están necesitando bastante los fondos, principalmente una niña que ha presentado algunas dificultades de salud, por lo que estamos muy agradecidas con los chicos de _TDB_. Por otro lado, ha requerido mucho de mi tiempo, pero ha habido personas que me han ayudado y estoy muy feliz de que la noche de hoy ha estado maravillosa.

-Claro, Katniss -le dijo Caesar-, eso es muy conmovedor, los niños tienen mucha suerte de tenerte. Ahora vamos a continuar con información del nuevo álbum de los muchachos, háblennos de los sencillos...

Así transcurrió casi una hora más, hasta que terminó la entrevista y comenzaron a despedirse.

-Muchas gracias por todo, chicos, vuelvan pronto por favor, en _Panem Radio_ estaremos encantados de recibirlos -les dijo Caesar.

Todos se despidieron de él y Plutarch también se despidió, les dijo a los muchachos que los esperaba en el hotel, ya que estaba muy cansado.

-Muchachos de verdad se los agradecemos, los pequeños de Casa Arcoiris se los agradecen, por cierto, cuando quieran venir a visitarlos, serán bienvenidos -les dijo Effie.

-Por supuesto -le respondió Finnick-, de hecho estaremos unos días más por aquí, por lo que creo que podemos darnos una vuelta para conocerlos.

-Oh ¿de veras estarán más días por aquí?

-Correcto -dijo Finnick de nuevo.

-¿Podría abusar de ustedes?

-Si podemos ayudar, con mucho gusto -dijo Peeta.

-Es que hemos comprado algunos CD`s de su álbum nuevo y posters, pensábamos rifarlos para continuar con la recolección de fondos, pero claro que será más llamativo si están firmados por ustedes -explicó Effie.

-Claro que sí.

-Oh, ustedes son unos ángeles, de verdad que son maravillosos.

-Yo me disculpo con usted señorita Trinket -dijo Cinna-, yo sí me iré mañana temprano, tengo una novia a la que no veo desde hace más de una semana y ya viene la gira, por lo que debo aprovechar todo el tiempo que pueda con ella.

-Eso es muy tierno, querido, no te preocupes, adelante, adelante, que el amor no se puede hacer esperar. Y yo los dejo, buenas noches, muchas gracias de verdad -les dijo dándoles un abrazó y un beso en la mejilla a cada uno-. Katniss, cariño, ¿podrías por favor encargarte de coordinar con los chicos lo de la firma de los artículos.

Katniss que estaba a punto de ir por Annie, se volvió hacia ellos.

-De acuerdo, Effie -dijo no muy convencida de tener que pasar más tiempo con cierto rubio-. No te preocupes, qué descanses.

Effie salió y ellos fueron detrás. Annie estaba sentada en un pequeño banquito afuera del salón. Tan pronto como los vio, se levantó como una bala.

-Chicos, esta es mi amiga Annie, una fiel fan suya -especialmente de Finnick, quiso decir, pero sabía que su amiga la mataría si lo hacía, sonrió ante ese pensamiento-. Annie, creo que no necesito presentártelos, pero lo haré formalmente, estos son Peeta, aunque creo que ya lo conociste, Cinna y Finnick.

Los chicos le sonrieron y le dieron un beso en la mejilla cada uno. Annie se quedó parada sin hacer nada.

-¿Annie? -le dijo su amiga.

-Oops, disculpen, estoy un poco nerviosa. Mucho gusto -se sonrojó la pelirroja.

Peeta le sonrió disimuladamente a Katniss con complicidad y esta le correspondió y agachó la mirada. Finnick pensó que era muy tierno que la chica se sonrojara.

-Y bueno, entonces mañana podremos ir a firmar los discos y posters, si estás de acuerdo, Katniss -le dijo Peeta, esperanzado de poder volver a verla.

-Claro, ¿saben cómo llegar?

-Pues, somos nuevos aquí, pero llegaremos preguntando, no te preocupes.

-Oh no, no lo permitiré, no quiero ser la causante de que una fan los rapte -sonrió Katniss, pero se dio cuenta de que Peeta dejó de sonreír, ¿qué había dicho mal?- Si gustan yo los recogeré, solo díganme el nombre del hotel en el que están hospedados -cambió de tema.

-Eso nunca -dijo Finnick- y ¿dónde quedaría nuestra reputación de caballeros si una chica nos recoge? -y Annie casi se desmaya.

-No se preocupen, chicos -dijo Cinna-, el taxi que me llevará al aeropuerto, me recogerá en el hotel a las 10 de la mañana, por lo que puedo pedirle que pase dejándolos.

-Gracias Cinna. Entonces, buenas noches chicas, ¿necesitan que las acompañemos? Tenemos un chofer esperándonos y es un poco tarde ya para que unas lindas jovencitas anden solas por ahí -dijo Finnick y Annie otra vez sintió derretirse.

-No te preocupes, Finnick -le dijo Katniss-, traje mi auto.

-De acuerdo, con permiso señoritas -dijo Finnick, besándoles la mejilla. Lo mismo hizo Cinna.

-Muchas gracias por todo -les dijo Katniss.

-Hasta pronto -dijo una atontada Annie.

-Buenas noches Katniss, hasta mañana -le dijo Peeta, poniéndole una mano en el brazo antes de inclinarse mirándola a los ojos, para darle un beso en la mejilla-. Hasta luego, Annie.

-Bye, Peeta -le respondió esta, ya que su amiga se había quedado callada. Y los chicos se fueron.

-Dime que no es un sueño, Katniss por favor -le dijo Annie mientras se subían al carro-.

-No lo es, Annie, ¿qué te pareció? -le dijo su amiga, comenzando a conducir hacia su casa, sintiendo aun arder la piel de su brazo donde Peeta la había tocado.

-¡Ha sido la mejor noche de mi vida! -gritó Annie alzando las manos. Katniss soltó una carcajada-. Esos chicos son extraordinarios. Finnick Odair es más guapo y caballeroso en persona.

-Pues la verdad, An, me han parecido muy simpáticos.

-¡Simpáticos! ¿Es todo lo que tienes que decir?

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Han estado maravillosos. Y mañana podrás verlos, bueno o ¿debería decir podrás "verlo" de nuevo? Llégate al orfanato después de las 10, además tenía mediodía libre y te iba a decir que pasaras por mí para ir de compras al centro.

-Por supuesto que estaré ahí, Kat, eres la mejor amiga del mundo.

-¿Solo porque te ayudé a que conocieras a Finnick Odair soy la mejor amiga del mundo? -dijo Katniss fingiendo una mirada de indignación.

-Vamos, Kat, sabes que no. Eres mi mejor amiga desde antes, solo que ahora te quiero un poquitín más. Oye y cambiando de tema, ¿qué le hiciste a Peeta para que te mire de esa manera?

-¿De cuál manera, An? De nuevo estás imaginando cosas.

-Oh no, yo no nací ayer, no estoy imaginando cosas, solo digo lo que veo y tú no te hagas que también te vi mirándole diferente.

-Annie, es Peeta Mellark, por favor, no tiene que estarse fijando en mí, solo es muy amable. Por cierto, de nuevo me salvó esta noche, luego de que te fueras, Gale llegó y no quería soltarme, hasta que llegó él a buscarme para la entrevista.

-¡Ay, qué romántico, Kat! Ves, te lo dije que un día llegaría tu príncipe en su corcel a rescatarte.

-An, por Dios, Peeta no es un príncipe, ya te dije que solo llegó por casualidad a buscarme.

-Pues yo no creo en las casualidades, amiga. Además, ¿me vas a decir que no te parece guapo?

-Bueno, pues yo...

-¡Qué si eres testaruda! Reconócelo sin más, que no tiene nada de malo. Tú no tienes novio.

-Ay bueno, sí -admitió Katniss, sabía que nunca podría ocultarle nada a Annie, siempre encontraba la manera de sonsacárselo-, sí es muy guapo, ¿contenta? Pero eso no cambia nada, él es un cantante famoso que vino al concierto y de casualidad lo conocí. Fin de la historia.

-Mañana lo verás de nuevo, así que no es el fin de la historia -le sonrió una optimista Annie.

-Oye, An... -no sabía cómo reaccionaría su amiga con la pregunta, pero tenía que hacerla- ¿sabes si Peeta está casado o sale con alguien? Digo, ¿qué dicen los medios sobre eso?

-Uuyyy... ¡vale que solo pensabas que era guapo y fin de la historia!

-Olvídalo, no debí preguntarte.

-Tranquila, tranquila Kat, ya te dije que no tiene nada de malo. Pues la verdad, respondiendo a tu pregunta, creo que no, en algún momento han habido rumores, pero nunca se le ha visto con ninguna chica, excepto... ahora que recuerdo, en algún momento le fotografiaron con una modelo, una tal Delly, pero creo que solo fueron rumores, en realidad nunca había escuchado de ella, pero al parecer esos rumores con Peeta, la dieron a conocerse.

-Ya veo...

-Pero no te preocupes, Kat, si salieran, yo ya lo sabría -le guiñó un ojo-. Yo por ejemplo sé cómo se llama la novia de Cinna y también sé que tampoco a Finnick se le ha conocido ninguna relación formal, ¡gracias al cielo!

-¡Eres única! -Katniss rio, mientras se bajaban del auto para entrar a su casa.

 **-/-**

-Entonces, desembucha Peeta -le dijo Finnick, mientras llegaban al hotel.

-¿De qué hablas? -dijo poniendo cara de inocente.

-Ni intentes hacerte el tonto. ¿De dónde sacaste a esas chicas? Ya conocías a Katniss cuando te ofreciste a ir a buscarla y también ella mencionó que conocías a Annie cuando nos la presentó.

-Hoy mismo cuando llegamos a la bodega, ustedes fueron al segundo piso, ellas estaban preparando el escenario y Katniss estuvo a punto de caer, yo llegué a tiempo. Es todo.

-Así que el caballero de brillante armadura ¿eh? -dijo Finnick burlón.

-Y no creo que sea todo, Peeta, no cuando la miras así -dijo Cinna.

-Es muy linda, ¿qué tiene de malo que piense eso de una chica?

-No tiene nada de malo -dijo Finnick-, su amiga también es muy bonita.

-¡Hey! y ahora ¿quién es el que tiene que desembuchar? -rio Peeta contento de que dejarían de molestarlo a él.

-No tengo nada que decir -dijo Finnick-, me pareció hermosa, es todo.

-Bueno, rompecorazones -les dijo Cinna-, mañana las verán otra vez, suerte con eso. Yo estoy deseando ver a Rue. Me voy a dormir, que descansen.

-Buenas noches, hermanos –los chicos se despidieron y se fueron a dormir.

Esa noche, en los sueños de Peeta, aparecieron unos ojos grises que le hicieron dormir en paz y despertar con una extraña felicidad que hace tiempo no sentía.

 _ **Y bueno, qué les pareció?**_

 _ **Prometo que en el próximo capítulo, habrá un par de momentos Everlark.**_

 _ **Quisiera agradecer los reviews y PM anteriores y los que espero tener en este capítulo, me encanta saber que hay amigas/os al otro lado de la pantalla que me leen.**_

 _ **Y por cierto, me encantaría saber de dónde son y qué edad tienen, espero sus reviews!**_

 _ **Un abrazo!**_

 _ **Wen**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**¡Hola!**_

 _ **Aquí estoy de nuevo, lamento la tardanza. A mi justificación he de decir que espero avanzar bastante con el capítulo 6 el fin de semana para que lo tengan pronto.**_

 _ **Les reitero que los bellos y hermosos personajes son propiedad de Suzanne Collins (excepto Peeta, que es mío je je).**_

 _ **¡Qué disfruten el cap!**_

 **Capítulo 5 – Invitación**

-Despierta dormilona.

Katniss estiró los brazos desperezándose y trató de abrir los ojos, todo estaba muy claro, era la primera vez que el sol había salido, luego del último invierno y su amiga había abierto las cortinas.

-¡Oh Dios! ¿Qué hora es?

-Tranquila, es temprano aún –le dijo Annie.

-Está muy claro, parece que el verano ha entrado con fuerza mucho antes de lo que esperábamos.

-Eso parece. Ahora levántate y ve a ducharte, tu mamá vino a buscarnos, dice que ya nos ha preparado un delicioso desayuno.

-Y a ti, ¿qué bicho te picó para levantarte tan temprano?... oh claro, ya lo recordé, es que hoy verás a Finnick Odair.

-Y tú a Peeta –sonrió la pelirroja, Katniss negó con su cabeza, mientras tomaba una toalla para meterse al baño, era muy temprano aún para pensar en el rubio.

Una hora después, Katniss se dirigía hacia el orfanato, luego de haberle dicho a su amiga que llegara a las diez para que le ayudara con lo de la firma de autógrafos. Se sentía muy feliz ese día, tal parece que el sol le había traído energía, ya que aunque el día anterior habían llegado muy tarde y había estado muy atareada con lo del concierto, no se sentía cansada, al contrario, se sentía muy optimista, debía ser por la posibilidad de realizar pronto la operación de Prim. Tan pronto como llegó a su oficina, comenzó con la rutina que tenía, revisó alguna correspondencia y luego se dirigió a ver a los niños, Prim como siempre, la atacó con abrazos y los demás se encargaban de contarle una y mil historias, mientras Johanna, una joven castaña de 17 años que trabajaba en el orfanato voluntariamente como parte de las horas comunales que debía realizar para graduarse del instituto, trataba de convencerlos para que tomaran un baño. A pesar de no ser lo que Katniss había imaginado cuando eligió su carrera, estar en el orfanato le encantaba, por solo el hecho de poder compartir con los pequeños. En algún momento en su loca cabeza, hasta había imaginado que podía adoptarlos a todos y cuidar de ellos como una madre, claro, luego de haber encontrado un hombre que la amara tanto y que compartiera su amor por ellos, pero luego se decía que eso no podía ocurrir, que nunca sería capaz de hacerse cargo de 30 niños y lo más importante: nunca encontraría a ese hombre. A veces quería ser positiva con este tema, pero ¿¡por qué tenía que ser tan complicado!? Aunque Gale fue su primera relación formal, en un par de ocasiones había querido darse la oportunidad con algún chico en el instituto, sin embargo, algo siempre sucedía, si no era que ella sentía que "no hacía clic" y prefería no dejar que avanzara a más, era el chico quién se retiraba cuando Katniss empezaba a poner límites en la manera en que la besaban o la tocaban; por eso le costaba creer que encontraría a alguien. Con Gale sin embargo fue diferente, el muchacho había sabido ganarse la confianza de la chica y sin duda que había logrado entrar a su corazón, para luego destrozarlo. Katniss pensó muchas veces en perdonarlo, pero luego imaginaba que podía volver a engañarla y se retractaba, se había enamorado tanto de él, que en aquellos tiempos prefirió ni siquiera tenerlo cerca, no podía, se sentía asqueada y decepcionada, cada vez que lo veía era como revivir el momento en su mente cuando los encontró y él ni siquiera había tenido una excusa decente para explicarle. Pero ahora al menos no sentía náuseas cuando lo veía.

\- Hola –saludó Gale mientras entraba al salón donde se encontraban los chicos.

\- Buenos días –le dijo Katniss. El chico le sonrió.

\- Buenos días, pequeña –le dijo el doctor a Prim- ¿Estás lista para tus pruebas de hoy?

\- Sip –le dijo la bella rubiecita. Katniss la miró con adoración, tan pequeña y tan acostumbrada a chequeos médicos.

\- Vamos entonces –Gale le tomó de la mano para dirigirse al saloncito que habían improvisado de enfermería en el orfanato.

\- Vamos, Kat –le tendió la mano la niña. Aunque la pequeña era muy valiente, Katniss había tenido que empezar a formar parte de sus rutinas médicas, de lo contrario, Prim se negaba a ir.

\- De acuerdo, princesa –empezaron a caminar y cuando iban por el pasillo se toparon con Peeta y Finnick.

\- Hola, Katniss –le dijo Finnick. Peeta se quedó callado observando la escena que parecía sacada de un anuncio familiar: Gale y Katniss caminando tomando cada una de las manitos de la pequeña. Y por alguna razón, no le gustó el pensamiento.

\- Oh, hola chicos ¿cómo están? –les dijo ella-. No sabía que ya fueran las diez, disculpen habría estado esperándolos, se me pasó la mañana rapidísimo.

\- No te preocupes Katniss, en realidad aún no son las diez, solo estamos aquí antes de lo previsto. Aunque no lo creas –se acercó Finnick un poco más a ella, poniendo una mano a un lado de su boca, según él para que Peeta no escuchara, aunque sabía que sí lo haría-… este señorito que me acompaña siempre llega tarde a todo lado, pero hoy ha estado presionándome para estar listo y llegar pronto aquí, además nos ha traído el taxi que se llevó a Cinna al aeropuerto.

\- Finnick, no creo que a las personas les interese conocer mis hábitos de puntualidad –dijo Peeta que hasta el momento no había hablado.

\- De impuntualidad querrás decir –rio el otro.

\- Ya cállate Odair. Hola Katniss, señor Hawthorne, hola pequeña ¿qué tal estás? –se agachó para tocar una mejilla de Prim.

\- Hola señor, ¿muy bien y usted? –le dijo la niña.

\- Muy bien –le sonrió.

\- Permítanme un momento chicos, por favor –les dijo Katniss, zafándose de la mano de Prim para devolverse unos cuantos pasos-. Johanna, ¿puedes por favor encargarte de Finnick y Peeta unos minutos mientras acompaño a Prim? Puedes presentarles a los niños si quieres -no había terminado de hablar cuando la chica estaba materializada al lado de ella.

\- Chicos, esta es Johanna, los dejaré en su compañía mientras termino con Prim, Effie se ha sentido un poco mal y no ha venido hoy, pero siéntanse como en casa, estaré de vuelta en unos minutos –les dijo la chica alejándose, viendo a Johanna sonreir como una boba mientras veía a Peeta.

-No te preocupes –le dijo Finnick.

La sesión de esa mañana con Prim fue un poco rápida, el doctor le tomó unas muestras de sangre y le administró un medicamento con una vía por el brazo.

-Dulces sueños, pequeña –le dijo Katniss mientras le acariciaba el cabello y Prim se quedaba dormida poco a poco, por los efectos del medicamento.

Gale se sacó sus guantes y se acercó a Katniss.

-Pronto todo estará mejor para ella, vas a ver que sí –le dijo el doctor, mientras acariciaba la mejilla de Katniss. Ella se alejó de su toque- ¿Sabes cuánto dinero hace falta para la operación?

-Aún no he hecho los cálculos correctamente. El concierto fue un éxito y hubo bastantes donaciones, pero creo que aún no es suficiente –dijo ella con un poco de tristeza en su voz.

-Ya veremos, lo importante es que cada vez estamos más cerca –de nuevo intentó acariciar su rostro-. Katniss, yo… estaba pensando si podíamos salir a cenar esta noche.

-Gale –le dijo con un tono de advertencia.

-Vamos hermosa, por favor dame una oportunidad.

-Escucha Gale. He pensado y estoy dispuesta a dejar de ser tan cortante contigo, pero tengo una condición.

-La que quieras - el chico sonrió, sabía que lo iba a lograr.

-Que tan solo lo intentemos de nuevo como amigos –la cara de él cambió inmediatamente-. Es decir, sé que es incómodo para ambos y reconozco que he sido grosera contigo, debí haberlo superado ya.

-Claro –replicó el chico-. ¿Eso significa que sí saldrás conmigo? –Katniss rodó los ojos- Como amigos, lo prometo.

-De acuerdo, pero hoy no. Annie está de vacaciones y no he tenido tiempo con ella.

-¿Mañana?

-Está bien, mañana.

-Excelente –le dijo él-. Mañana no es día de venir al orfanato, pero pasaré a recogerte a tu casa a las 6, ¿está bien?

-Okay. Nos vemos, Gale. Me llevaré a la niña.

-Déjala, yo la llevaré –le dijo el chico, mientras tomaba a Prim en brazos para llevarla al dormitorio.

-Gracias -lo acompañó mientras dejaba a Prim en su cama-. Iré a atender a los chicos. Nos vemos.

-Estaré contando las horas –le dijo él. Katniss se volvió entrecerrando los ojos y comenzó a caminar, mientras el doctor salía por la puerta principal.

Solo esperaba no haberse equivocado. Aunque la herida por el engaño de Gale, había sanado, estaba segura de no querer nada con él, pero también se daba cuenta que era inmaduro tratarlo como lo trataba y estaba dispuesta a dejar de hacerlo, siempre y cuando él se comportara. Quizá sería bueno empezar a acercarse a él de nuevo, a pesar de todo, sabía que él era una buena persona, y ahora que seguirían teniendo que tratarse y verse casi a diario por el tratamiento de Prim, no encontraba razón para no llevarse bien con él, sin que implicara una relación de pareja por supuesto; aunque él le había mostrado y dicho que él si estaba dispuesto a algo más, esperaba que la respetara. Pensando en eso, entró en el salón de juegos de los niños, donde había supuesto que estaba Johanna y los chicos y en efecto, así era. Se detuvo en la puerta contemplando la escena: Finnick y Annie charlaban sobre algo en una esquina, mientras observaban a los pequeños, Peeta estaba tendido en el suelo jugando a los carritos con tres de los niños, haciendo sonidos de motores con su boca y Johanna lo veía ensimismada mientras cargaba un bebé.

-Hola, siento haberme tardado –dijo sonriente, sin poder despegar los ojos de Peeta y los niños; entendía a Johanna, era casi imposible dejar de mirarlos.

Peeta volvió a verla y por un momento sus ojos se encontraron, él le sonrió y ella le devolvió la sonrisa. Finnick y Annie se acercaron.

-¿Cómo está Prim? –le preguntó Finnick. Annie le había estado hablando de ella.

-Ella está bien, está descansando, son los efectos del tratamiento. Annie, ¡llegaste! –le dijo queriendo sonar sorprendida.

-Eeee… sip –sonrió su amiga-. Estaba conversando con Fin.

-Oh vaya, así que Fin, ¿eh?

-Mmm, quise decir Finnick –dijo la pelirroja mientras se ruborizaba.

-No te preocupes Annie –le dijo un sonriente Finnick-, puedes llamarme como quieras.

-De acuerdo–dijo ella nerviosa pasándose un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja.

Katniss echó una risita, mientras Peeta se acercaba con los tres pequeños detrás como si fuesen una extensión de sí mismo.

-No te preocupes por la tardanza, Katniss, estábamos muy entretenidos –le dijo el rubio.

-Ya veo –le contestó ella.

-Peet, ¿podemos seguir jugando? –le dijo uno de los niños.

-Claro campeón, pero me temo que tendrá que ser en otro momento –le dijo él, mientras le pasaba suavemente el puño por su cabecita-. Creo que ahorita mismo la señorita Everdeen nos necesita en otro lugar.

-¿Kat Kat? Si ella es tan buena que nos dejaría seguir jugando –dijo otro de los niños, mientras el más pequeño asentía con su cabeza y el dedo pulgar en su boquita.

-¿Qué dices a eso, eh? –le preguntó Peeta a la pelinegra levantando una ceja.

-James, no empieces con tus chantajes –rió Katniss-. Sabe que nunca puedo negarme cuando me hace esa cara –le dijo a Peeta en un susurro. Él rió y se volvió para agacharse y estar de nuevo a la altura de los pequeños.

-Escuchen muchachotes, ¿qué les parece si Finnick y yo vamos con la señorita Everdeen, hacemos algunos trabajos y luego vuelvo aquí y jugamos un poco más?

-Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii –gritaron los pequeños, para luego salir corriendo y seguir jugando con los cochecitos.

Los cuatro adultos salieron del salón y Katniss los guio a su oficina donde estaban las cajas con los discos y posters para firmar.

-Adelante -les dijo abriendo la puerta para que pasaran- y ¿cómo han descansado?

-Maravillosamente -sonrió Finnick.

-¡Qué bueno! Annie quieres ayudarme por favor -le dijo señalando las cajas.

-Eso de ninguna manera -se adelantó Peeta-. No las dejaríamos levantar esto solas mientras nos sentamos a mirar -le dijo quitándole una caja que ya tenía Katniss en los brazos, rozando sus manos sin querer.

Ella sintió un escalofrío que esperó no se hubiera notado. Estaba tan guapo esa mañana, con su cabello rubio echado a un lado y aun un poco húmedo de la ducha.

-¿Dónde la pongo?

-Por aquella mesa está bien. Gracias.

Finnick también tomo una caja, la colocó en la mesa y se devolvió por otra. Katniss y Annie empezaron a abrirlas y a colocar los CD y posters ordenados en la mesa. Ellos se sentaron y Katniss les pasó una pluma a cada uno para que pudieran empezar. Annie se volvió y comenzó a caminar junto a Katniss hacia la puerta.

-No nos dejarán acá solos, ¿verdad? -dijo Finnick mirando a Annie.

-Mmm pues tenía algunas cosas que hacer, pero aquí nos quedaremos. Es lo mínimo que podemos hacer ¿no? -dijo Katniss -¿Quieren café o algo de tomar?

-Yo estoy bien así -le sonrió el rubio.

-Yo también. Mientras no me dejen a solas con este individuo, todo va bien. Es suficiente con tolerarlo todos estos años -dijo Finnick fingiendo una cara de tortura.

Las chicas rieron y Annie no podía dejar de pensar en lo divertido que era. Dios ¿es que tenía algún defecto?

-Muy gracioso, Fin -Peeta le sacó la lengua.

-¿En serio? Le sacaste la lengua. Pensé que solo Annie y yo peleábamos de esa manera con estas edades -dijo Katniss- pero, ¡mira tú! todos unos grandes y famosos chicos guapos, peleando como dos niños.

-¡Hey, alto ahí! Que yo no soy ningún viejo... además ¿qué fue eso? Entonces crees que somos guapos -dijo el rubio.

-Por supuesto Peeta, recuerda que ninguna puede resistirse a nuestros encantos -dijo Finnick moviendo las cejas hacia arriba.

-Chicas, no hagan caso a las bromas de Finnick. Las vas a asustar, idiota -dijo Peeta, viendo como Katniss se sonrojaba.

-Lo lamento -dijo un arrepentido Finnick.

-Y entonces ¿hace cuánto que se conocen? –dijo Annie aun riendo.

-Tengo el mérito de aguantarme a este charlatán que ustedes ven aquí, desde que tenemos 16 años –le dijo Peeta.

-Oh vamos Peet, sabes que soy lo mejor que ha ocurrido en tu vida.

-¡Son casi diez años de castigo! No sé qué hice para merecerlo –dijo el rubio haciendo una mueca dramática, mientras le pasaba a Finnick otro poster para que lo firmara.

-¿Y Cinna? –preguntó Annie.

-Oye pequeña, ten cuidado, Cinna tiene una novia que sabe artes marciales –dijo Finnick queriendo bromear, pero sintiendo una espinita de celos.

-Ah sí, ya lo sé, Rue… -sonrió ella-. Me refería que si ¿a él también lo conocen desde que tenían esa edad?

-¿Conoces a Rue? –le preguntó Peeta- Y no, Cinna se nos unió unos dos años después.

-Emmm nop, Annie no la conoce personalmente, pero han de saber chicos que están en peligro en esta oficina, Annie es una de esas fan obsesivas que conoce su vida mejor que ustedes mismos –les dijo Katniss riendo, mientras Annie agachaba la cabeza, ya se las pagaría Katniss cuando estuvieran a solas.

\- ¡No soy una fan obsesiva, Kat! – le decía retorciéndole los ojos.

-Entonces, ¿qué sabes de nosotros? –le preguntó Finnick.

-Pues nada del otro mundo. Ya sabes, lo que los medios dicen… su edad, de dónde son, sus hobbies y cosas básicas…

-Wow… Entonces sabes obviamente, quién es el cerebrito divertido y guapo de este trío, ¿verdad? –le dijo él.

-Y también sabes quién es el más egocéntrico de los tres –dijo Peeta rodando los ojos.

Annie rio y continuó –En realidad chicos, ustedes son geniales. Me ha encantado poder conocerlos.

-A mí también me ha encantado conocerte –le dijo Finnick volviendo a verla por varios segundos. Se hizo un silencio un poco incómodo mientras los ojiverdes se sonreían.

-Whoa Katniss, creo que tú y yo aquí, salimos sobrando –le dijo el rubio guiñándole un ojo.

-Ya basta, Peet… si quieres que empiece a soltar la sopa aquí…-se defendió Finnick saliendo de su letargo.

-Bueno, bueno… y ustedes chicas, ¿hace cuánto se conocen? –preguntó Peeta cambiando de tema.

-Nos conocimos en la universidad –respondió Katniss-. Desde que ingresamos fuimos compañeras de cuarto y a mí, suelen etiquetarme como _friki_ donde quiera que vaya, así que Annie fue la única capaz de aguantarme.

-No creo eso, eres muy simpática, ¿a quién no le agradarías? –le dijo el rubio, pensando que a él le agradó desde el primer momento en que la vio.

-Gracias, estás siendo muy amable, pero en realidad mis habilidades sociales no son las mejores –dijo ella.

Así transcurrió una hora más, entre conversaciones de todo un poco mientras ellos autografiaban los artículos. Peeta no podía dejar de pensar en lo bonita que estaba Katniss con su ropa de oficina ¿habría algo que no le quedara bien? Usaba una falda hasta un poco más debajo de las rodillas que se pegaba a sus curvas, una blusa de botones muy femenina y zapatos de tacón, llevaba su cabello en una coleta alta y usaba unos pendientes y maquillaje discretos. Se volvió a ver a su amigo que no había borrado la sonrisa de su cara en toda la mañana, le conocía bien y sabía sin lugar a duda, que Annie le gustaba, le gustaba muchísimo, sonrió al recordar que Katniss le había confesado que a Annie también le gustaba él; si tan solo él corriera la misma suerte con Katniss, oh pero claro, ni siquiera podía pensar en eso. _¡Ya basta, Peeta!_ Se dijo internamente, mientras firmaba los últimos posters que les quedaban.

-Bueno chicos, yo me voy a tener que retirar. Debo dejar unos asuntos arreglados con Johanna y las chicas porque hoy saldré temprano de aquí. Les agradecemos muchísimo toda su ayuda, si hay algo que pudiéramos hacer por ustedes… –dijo Katniss, sintiéndose extrañamente triste de estarse despidiendo.

-Voy contigo –le dijo Peeta mientras caminaba hacia ella-. Prometí a los pequeños que jugaría un poco más con ellos, claro si se puede.

-Por supuesto, es muy dulce de tu parte –le dijo ella sinceramente. Se volvió hacia Annie y Finnick-. Chicos, ¿ustedes estarán bien por acá? An, pasaré por ti en un rato.

-Sí, Kat –le respondió su amiga.

-Yo te esperaré aquí, Peeta. Katniss, ha sido un placer, me despides de Effie –le dijo Finnick besando su mejilla y dándole un pequeño pero acogedor abrazo.

-El placer es mío. Prometo intentar volverme una fan a partir de ahora –le dijo Katniss levantando su mano en señal de promesa.

-Solo procura no volverte loca –le dijo él sonriendo.

-Lo intentaré –respondió ella mientras salía por la puerta junto a Peeta.

Finnick se volvió hacia Annie un poco inseguro. ¡Rayos! ¿Por qué siempre le pasaba eso cuando una chica en verdad le gustaba? Odiaba eso de sí mismo, podría ser todo lo extrovertido del mundo, pero al estar a solas con Annie y mirarla, sus palabras parecían atorarse en su garganta.

-Annie… yo… estaremos aquí unos días más y yo… quisiera saber…

-¿Ajá? –le dijo Annie mientras se balanceaba en sus pies adelante y atrás como una niña, con sus manos escondidas tras la espalda.

-Escucha… yo… no sé qué pienses de mí y si he sido un idiota con todas esas bromas y demás… pero yo… solo quisiera saber… ¿si quieres salir a comer algo? –soltó demasiado rápido.

-Claro –le respondió de una vez la chica, sintiendo su corazón saltar de alegría.

-Entonces ¿necesitas ir a cambiarte o algo?

-Oh yo solo, lo siento, ahorita mismo saldré con Katniss. ¿Hasta cuándo estarán aquí?

-Estaremos hasta el viernes. ¿Puedes mañana?

-Mañana está perfecto –le sonrió ella.

-/-

Peeta caminaba sin saber qué decir, Katniss a su lado parecía más seria de lo que estuvo cuando estaban en su oficina. Entraron en el salón y Johanna se aproximó inmediatamente.

-Peeta, gracias a Dios que viniste, los niños no han dejado de preguntar por ti –dijo poniéndose al lado de él, casi empujando a Katniss.

-Aquí estoy de vuelta –dijo él sonriente e inocente a la mirada coqueta que le daba la chica.

-Y yo me preguntaba si quisieras darme un autógrafo –le preguntó ella.

-Claro, solo dime dónde.

-Estoy segura que este no es el lugar adecuado para decirte donde lo quiero, aunque claro, si estuvieras de acuerdo en que vayamos a algún lugar después de que salga de aquí…

Peeta se movió incómodo, poniendo una mano detrás de la nuca.

-Oh, lo siento, yo solo me refería a si tienes un papel o un disco que quieras que te firme.

Katniss se alejó furiosa por alguna razón, recogiendo unos juguetes a su paso ¡Estas adolescentes y sus hormonas!

Johanna se rio y fue por una libreta.

-Listo –le dijo poniéndola en manos de Peeta. Él firmó y se la devolvió.

-Aquí tienes.

-Gracias. Y ya sabes, cuando quieras dar una vuelta… -le dijo la chica, pasándole atrevidamente una mano por el brazo.

-Mmm gracias. Creo que no estaremos mucho tiempo por aquí –le respondió él-. Además, tendría que pedir permiso a tus padres para que te dejaran salir.

Katniss rio internamente.

-No soy una niña. Eso puedo demostrártelo.

-Johanna, quieres venir por favor para darte algunas indicaciones –la llamó Katniss. La joven rodó los ojos con fastidio.

-Ya voy...

Peeta se puso a jugar con los niños y Katniss comenzó a hablar con Johanna, para luego ir a ver a Prim unos minutos. Cuando volvió, pasó al salón y se quedó de nuevo en la entrada viendo a Peeta con los niños. Parecía tan fuera de lugar y al mismo tiempo tan perfecto, todo guapo y sonriente, un famoso chico que todo mundo admiraba, tirado en el suelo sin importarle que los chicos llenos de pintura de dedos le tiraran de su camisa (seguramente carísima), para que les prestara atención.

-Peet, mira el monstruo que dibujé –le decía uno, enseñándole la hoja.

-Mi tren es más bonito –decía otro.

-Ambos están perfectos –les decía sonriendo, mientras daba un pequeño golpecito en la nariz de James.

Peeta trataba de ponerles atención a todos, se notaba que estaba un poco aturdido, viendo aquí y allá para no desatender a ninguno de los niños, pero se le veía feliz, eso hizo sentir a Katniss un cosquilleo en su corazón. Después de lo que parecieron unos minutos, él volvió a ver hacia la puerta y la pilló mirándolo, Katniss quiso quitar su mirada, pero no pudo, en ese momento pareció que el tiempo se detuvo y que solo estaban ellos dos. Ella se acercó con su corazón latiendo a mil por hora. Una pequeña niña empezó a jalarle de la mano, rompiendo el hechizo.

-Kat Kat, he dibujado una casa y un árbol y una flor y el señor me ha dicho que nunca había visto una tan hermosa.

-Estoy de acuerdo con él, preciosa –le dijo ella, agachándose porque la niña quería darle un beso.

Peeta pensó que nunca había visto algo tan tierno. –Hola –le dijo casi susurrando.

-Hola otra vez –le respondió Katniss-. Siento que los chicos te hayan ensuciado la ropa, yo procuro tener una muda aquí para cuando juego con ellos, es inevitable salir pareciendo un arcoiris, pero olvidé advertírtelo.

-No te preocupes, no es nada.

-Y entonces ¿ya te vas? –le preguntó ella con cierta nostalgia.

-Pues sí… pero… quería preguntarte… ¿hay algún problema en que venga a visitarlos otra vez? A los chicos me refiero –dijo aclarando nervioso-. Es que nos vamos hasta el viernes y pensaba que tal vez podría venir mañana.

-Creí que le habías dicho a Johanna que no estarían mucho tiempo por aquí –sonrió ella y él agachó la cabeza sin saber qué decir-. En realidad no le veo ningún problema –le dijo mientras sentía la alegría encenderse por poder aplazar la despedida, al menos un día más-. Sólo déjame confirmarlo con Effie.

-De acuerdo –Peeta se agachó y se empezó a despedir de los pequeños.

-Yo me voy. Annie me está esperando.

-Claro, me voy también, Finnick también me espera. Aunque no deberíamos interrumpirlos, parece que cupido encontró los blancos perfectos.

-Oye, yo bromeé antes porque mi amiga moría por conocerlos, pero Finnick debe ser un rompecorazones, solo asegúrate de decirle que si la lastima, se las verá conmigo.

-Aunque no lo creas –le dijo él mientras caminaban hacia la oficina de Katniss- en cuestión de chicas, Finnick es un completo desastre. No en el mal sentido de la palabra, sino que desaparece esa chispa de seguridad que tiene y se vuelve un poco… tímido.

-No te lo creo.

-Pues es verdad. Además, no es porque sea mi amigo, pero sí tengo que decir a su favor que siempre deja claras sus intenciones a las chicas. No quisiera sonar muy altivo o algo, pero estamos acostumbrados a que las chicas nos busquen no precisamente con las intenciones más puras, pero sé que Finnick no ha querido dar "el paso" a una relación seria porque sabe que no ha encontrado a la indicada.

" _¿Y qué hay de ti?"_ quiso preguntarle Katniss. –Mmm, ya veo. Bueno, igual solo estarán aquí unos días, no creo que pase nada, pero por si las moscas, ¿le darás mi advertencia?

-Está bien –rio él-. Solo creo que no hay de qué preocuparse, conozco a mi amigo, sé que no le haría daño a una chica, al menos, no intencionalmente.

-De acuerdo, confiaré en ti –le dijo ella con una sonrisa. Llegaron a la oficina y entraron. Finnick y Annie estaban sentados charlando y sonriendo.

-¿Nos vamos, Annie?

-Sip. Nos vemos, Fin –dijo la pelirroja levantándose. Finnick hizo lo mismo y le tomó la mano para besársela.

-Nos vemos –dijo él.

Annie se volvió a Peeta con una expresión soñadora. -Bye, Peeta, supongo que te veré por ahí –él se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Cuídate Annie. Hasta mañana, Kat, ¿cómo me avisas cuando confirmes con Effie?

-Uuhhh, te llamaré, supongo…

-Te llamo yo, anota tu número –le dijo dándole su celular.

-Listo. Hasta luego –se lo devolvió.

Él se acercó y la besó en la mejilla. –¿Ocupan que las llevemos a algún lugar? Andamos en taxi aun, parece que Plutarch nos ha alquilado un coche, nos lo dan hasta más tarde, pero no creo que sea problema desviarnos un momento de camino al hotel –ofreció caballerosamente.

-No te preocupes, solo vamos a dar unas vueltas acá cerca y vamos en mi auto. De nuevo muchas gracias por lo de las firmas.

Los chicos se fueron por su lado y Annie y Katniss se dispusieron a ir a comer algo.

-Suéltalo –le dijo a Katniss.

-¡Me ha invitado a salir!

-¿Qué? ¿Cuándo? ¿Qué le dijiste?

-Sí, ¿puedes creerlo? Esto es un sueño, Kat, solo que no quiero despertar. Me ha dicho que estarán unos días más y que le gustaría que saliéramos. Obviamente le he dicho que sí.

-Le gustas, An, se le nota.

-No lo sé Kat, es decir, estoy emocionada, ¡por Dios! Es Finnick Odair, pero hay algo mal en esto, ¿qué le haría fijarse en mí? O quizás solo esté siendo amable y quiere hacer algo para no aburrirse mientras está en el pueblo.

-No está siendo solo amable, Annie, ¿qué no le viste como te sonríe y te coquetea? Si estuviera solo siendo amable, actuaría igual conmigo. Quiero decir, sí es un chico amable y simpático, pero contigo hay algo más. Además, ya te he dicho que cualquier chico sería afortunado de tenerte.

-Bueno, ya veremos mañana entonces cómo nos va… Yo solo espero no ilusionarme, Kat, es que es tan guapo, tan divertido, tan caballeroso…

-Ay An, solo disfruta el momento con los pies sobre la tierra. Sin duda que me di cuenta que no son solo unos chiquillos odiosos, son geniales, pero no dejan de ser cantantes acostumbrados a otra vida.

-Pues sí, trataré de tenerlo presente. ¿Y tú? ¿Qué tal con Peeta?

-¿Qué de qué?

-No te hagas, Kat.

-Pues nada An, ya te dije, admito que es muy atractivo y me ha encantado verlo con los niños hoy, pero nada más. Además, también debo contarte que he aceptado salir con Gale.

-¿Qué?

-Pues sí, la verdad es que he estado pensando, yo por supuesto que no quiero nada con él, pero tampoco tengo razón de amargar mi vida y la de él, solo le he pedido que empecemos como amigos… me ha pedido que salgamos mañana y he aceptado. Espero no arrepentirme.

-Oops Kat, yo también lo espero pero lo dudo, si apenas puede mantener las manos fuera de ti y aun como lo tratabas. Bueno, cambiemos de tema, ¿me vas a ayudar a elegir qué ponerme mañana?

-Por supuesto boba, no me lo perdería por nada. Es más, podríamos ir de compras después de comer algo, mi estómago está rugiente.

 _ **Pues bueno ¿qué les pareció?**_

 _ **Les prometo un poquito de emoción en el próximo cap. Gracias por los reviews, follows y favs anteriores.**_

 _ **¡Nos leemos!**_

 _ **Un abrazo. Wen**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hello!**_

 _ **Pues bien aquí está el sexto, disculpen que no lo subí el fin de semana, espero que 15 páginas en Word de este capítulo, lo compensen. Igual lo tenía listo para subir ayer, pero como algunos se habrán dado cuenta, la página ha estado presentando problemas.**_

 _ **Muchas gracias por todos los reviews y PM, en especial a mis amigas-lectoras que lo han hecho fielmente durante estos 6 capítulos: X, IaraLupin, Marizpe y Anayatzin**_

 _ **Este cap inicia con una parte de la canción "What makes a man" es de Westlife, una boyband que nació a finales de los 90 y que amo pero que ya no existe**_ __ _ **(tienen un montón de covers que me encantan). Si nunca han escuchado esas bellas voces, l s invito a buscar su música.**_

 _ **Les recuerdo que ni la canción, ni los personajes me pertenecen, solo la historia ha salido de mi loca cabecita.**_

 _ **¡Qué disfruten la lectura!**_

 **Capítulo 6 – De citas, despedidas sin despedidas y otros sucesos…**

 _This isn't goodbye, even as I watch you leave, this isn't goodbye_  
 _I swear I won't cry, even as tears fill my eyes, I swear I won't cry_

 _Any other girl, I'd let you walk away_  
 _Any other girl, I'm sure I'd be ok_

 _Tell me what makes a man_  
 _Wanna give you all his heart_  
 _Smile when you're around_  
 _And cry when you're apart_  
 _If you know what makes a man_  
 _Wanna love you the way I do_  
 _Girl you gotta let me know_  
 _So I can get over you_

Cantaban Peeta y Finnick en la habitación de hotel donde se encontraban hospedados, ensayando para la próxima grabación del video de su sencillo.

-Voy por una pizza, Fin, estoy hambriento. Creo que por hoy es suficiente.

-Que sea de peperonni por favor. ¿Por qué no pides el servicio a la habitación?

-Quiero mover un poco mis piernas, que tú seas un flojo, no quiere decir que yo lo sea también.

-¿Qué tal, muchachos?- les dijo Plutarch entrando a la habitación- Los autos de alquiler ya están disponibles en el parqueo del hotel, aquí están las llaves, quizá quisieran ir a dar una vuelta en un rato.

-Gracias Plutarch.

-De nada chicos. Traten de descansar estos días, saben que se aproxima una avalancha. Los veo luego –les dijo el manager saliendo nuevamente hacia su cuarto.

-Podemos pasar de la pizza e ir a dar una vuelta –le dijo Peeta a Finnick-. Así podríamos conocer algo del pueblo.

-Yo paso –le respondió el otro-. Además tendré mi propia guía turística mañana.

-¿Ah sí? ¿De qué me perdí?

-Invité a salir a Annie.

-Vaya y ¿aceptó?

-¿Tú que crees?

-Supongo que sí, rompecorazones. Oye, Katniss me ha dicho que tendrás que enfrentarte a ella si la lastimas.

Finnick rio. –Parece que la etiqueta de _boyband_ que llevamos en la frente, no desaparece ni en el más remoto pueblo.

-Ya sabes… estereotipos.

-Pues igual ni siquiera hemos salido, además sabes como soy, aunque no puedo negar que me gusta muchísimo, pero eso solo incrementa mis nervios.

-Te conozco Fin, solo me hizo prometerle que te lo diría.

-Tal vez hasta pueda llevarte conmigo, haría un gran esfuerzo mientras no te entrometas y estropees mis intentos de besarla. Quizá Annie tenga alguna mejor amiga que haya conocido en la universidad y que pueda llevar también para que tú te entretengas.

-Oh sí, claro –dijo el rubio irónicamente.

-Hablo en serio.

-Sabes que no, Fin. Katniss es demasiado seria y la he visto con ese doctor que trata a Prim. No me lo ha dicho, pero supongo que tienen algo, además no es como que yo esté muy libre tampoco.

-¿De nuevo con eso, "chico cero citas"? Sabes que lo tuyo con Delly no cuenta.

-¿Y por qué no cuenta? ¿Solo porque fue un desliz, solo porque yo no quiero que cuente? Es un matrimonio Fin, sea como sea.

-Yo no lo llamaría así, eso fue una treta de esa arpía. Pero no pienso tener esta discusión contigo otra vez.

-Me parece bien, porque yo tampoco –dijo el rubio cansado.- Pediré que suban la pizza. Me voy a duchar.

-/-

Los rayos del sol se colaban por entre las persianas de su oficina; aunque daban directo en el monitor de su portátil y era un poco molesto, Katniss amaba el verano, era una hermosa mañana y estaba haciendo las cuentas de todo lo recaudado con el concierto. Sin duda había sido un éxito, pero no lo suficiente para alcanzar la millonaria suma que costaba la operación de Prim, dado que habían tenido que cubrir los gastos como el alquiler de la bodega y demás, habían tenido una gran ganancia, pero aún les faltaba y el tiempo parecía agotarse para la pequeña. _"Debes ser optimista, Katniss"_ , se decía la chica y entonces alguien tocó a su puerta.

-Adelante –dijo e inevitablemente una pequeña sonrisa se formó en su boca al ver a un rubio famoso asomándose.

-Buenos días. He pasado a la cafetería y te he traído esto –le dijo Peeta sonriendo y extendiendo su mano con un vaso-. No sé qué tipo te guste, así que te pedí un cappuccino sencillo.

-No debiste molestarte. Y me encanta el cappuccino, muchas gracias –respondió ella.

-No es molestia –Peeta entró y le dejó el vaso en su escritorio, mientras pensaba en que hoy se veía aún más guapa que ayer-. ¿Puedo ver a los chicos?

-Claro, como te dije ayer, los chicos están en el patio, hoy tienen una clase de recreación física. Vamos, te acompaño –le dijo Katniss recordando la agradable conversación telefónica de la noche anterior.

…

 _-Bueno –respondió la chica su celular._

 _-Hola Kat –le dijo él-. ¿Tienes algún problema en que te llame así?_

 _-Claro que no –dijo sonriendo la pelinegra, era inevitable ser simpática con ese chico._

 _-De acuerdo. ¿Cómo estás? ¿Qué tal la han pasado Annie y tú esta tarde?_

 _-Muy bien... ¡Aunque ni te imaginas lo que es salir de compras con ella! Es más agotador que un día completo jugando con los chicos en Casa Arcoiris._

 _-Wow, eso es bastante. Yo estoy cansado con unas cuantas horas de hoy._

 _-Entiendo. Entonces supongo que llamas para avisar que mañana no llegarás -dijo ella y Peeta casi pudo jurar que había un toque de decepción en su voz._

 _-Por supuesto que voy a ir. Bueno, si Effie estuvo de acuerdo._

 _-Effie ha dicho que sí, Peeta. Solo pensé que habías cambiado de opinión._

 _-¿Cómo podría haber cambiado de opinión? Quise decir que sí, estoy cansado, es algo nuevo para mí, pero me ha encantado compartir con ellos. Soy hijo único y casi nunca he tenido oportunidad de tratar con niños, son maravillosos, aun no entiendo cómo pueden abandonarlos._

 _-Yo tampoco, Peeta, yo tampoco lo entiendo... -dijo ella con tristeza, mientras que al cantante se le enternecía el corazón-. Sabes, sé que un niño es una gran responsabilidad, pero también son extraordinarios y tienen muchísimo para dar. Cuando pienso en ellos, cuando pienso en Prim, mi mente no encuentra una explicación como pueden simplemente dejarlos..._

 _Peeta siguió escuchándola sorprendido y agradecido de que estuviera prácticamente abriendo su corazón, no la conocía mucho, pero por lo poco que podía ver, los niños y Casa Arcoiris eran una parte muy importante en su vida. Siguieron hablando, él agregaba algunas cosas y la escuchaba atentamente y sin darse cuenta, habían hablado poco más de treinta minutos._

…

-Tierra llamando a Katniss -escuchó a Peeta fingiendo una voz graciosa.

-Disculpa. ¿Qué me decías?

-Te preguntaba que quién costea los gastos del orfanato -le dijo él mientras caminaban hacia el patio donde jugaban los niños.

-Mmm, es difícil, el señor Abernathy, el alcalde del pueblo, trata de ayudarnos lo posible, esa es la única suma fija que ingresa, después de ahí debemos atenernos a donaciones y algunos montos extras que ingresan. Los que trabajamos aquí, lo hacemos por un pago mínimo, hay algunos que incluso lo hacen voluntariamente, yo quisiera poder hacerlo, pero es mi único ingreso, espero un día ser más bien una donadora.

Peeta la escuchaba admirándola cada vez más, apenas había estado ahí casi tres días y su visión de la vida había cambiado mucho. Llegaron al patio y Peeta se encontró maravillado ante el más divertido desorden que había visto en su vida. Habían pequeños grupos de niños por todo el patio, unas niñas por aquí tratando de dar vueltas a los _ula-ula_ en sus pequeñas cinturas, los más grandecitos en un partido de fútbol, otros jugando béisbol según ellos, con un guante y un bate tan grandes que les costaba manipularlos.

-Puedes devolverte y correr por tu vida antes de que te vean –le dijo Katniss al ver su boca ligeramente abierta-. Una vez que te encuentren, no habrá nadie capaz de librarte de ellos.

Él sonrió. –Pues estoy listo –dijo dejando el lado de la chica para ir trotando hacia los niños. Katniss los miró por un par de minutos y se devolvió a su oficina. No pudo borrar la sonrisa de su cara el resto del día.

-/-

-Es que ese vestido es demasiado formal, An –le dijo su amiga pelinegra, viéndola mirarse al espejo con la tercera muda que habían comprado.

-Uff ¡Qué difícil! –respondió Annie.

-No es tan complicado An, solo te pones esos pantalones cortos, el saquillo y unas cuñas, ¡estarás perfecta!

-¡Es una cita con Finnick Odair, Kat! No puedo ir así no más.

-No vas a ir así no más. Te ves bien, tonta.

-¿Y qué hay de ti, no vas a arreglarte para ver a Gale?

-Creo que ya sé qué me pondré, además no pienso empeñarme mucho en ello, no quiero que Gale malinterprete.

Una hora más tarde, Katniss se despedía de su amiga en la puerta.

–Que te diviertas –le dijo.

-Gracias, lo haré. Tú también, cuídate –le respondió la pelirroja, un poco preocupada por la cita de su amiga con Gale.

-Hola Fin –le dijo Katniss.

-Hola señoritas –dijo el chico saludándolas a las dos, mientras se aproximaba al porche.

-Que la pasen bien –deseó Katniss una vez más, antes de retirarse y cerrar la puerta.

-Estás muy bella –le dijo Finnick a la pelirroja.

-Gracias, tú también te ves bien.

-¿Nos vamos? Bueno, tú serás quién me guíe en esta travesía, así que dime dónde nos dirigimos, ¿qué quieres hacer?

-Tampoco conozco mucho, yo estoy visitando a Katniss, esta es la segunda vez que vengo a Homecreek y no tengo mucha creatividad. ¿Tienes hambre?

-Un poco. ¿Y tú? ¿Qué tal si vamos al centro y decidimos ahí? –le dijo el chico abriendo la puerta para ella.

-Me parece muy bien –sonrió ella.

El chico rodeó el carro y se fueron, justo cuando otro auto llegaba y Gale se bajaba de él para ir a tocar a la puerta de la casa de Katniss.

-Hola –le dijo en cuanto le abrió la puerta.

-Hola –le respondió ella.-Voy por mi bolso y regreso.

Gale la llevó a un pequeño restaurante italiano y estuvieron hablando un rato. Por muy extraño que pareciera, la pelinegra no lograba sentirse cómoda. Comieron algo y Katniss estaba deseando volver.

-Muchas gracias por todo, Gale. Mañana tengo algunos asuntos que ver con Effie temprano y hoy ha sido un día un poco cansado, por lo que debería volver a casa.

-De acuerdo –dijo el doctor de mala gana-, te llevo.

Llegaron a su casa y Gale la acompañó al porche.

-Gracias de nuevo.

-A ti, preciosa –le dijo él mientras se acercaba lentamente. Katniss adivinó sus intenciones cuando le colocó una mano en el rostro.

-Gale –le dijo apartándose.

-¿Qué hay de malo, Katniss?

-Recuerda que acepté con la condición de que lo intentáramos como amigos.

-Es ilógico, Katniss, ¡no tenemos 15 años!

-Pues tómalo como quieras. Son mis condiciones, Gale, si no quieres tomarlas, lo lamento –dijo volviéndose a la puerta para abrir.

-Bien –pateó el suelo el chico y la tomó del brazo-. Lo siento nena, es difícil para mí tenerte cerca sin tocarte o besarte, por favor entiende.

-Escucha Gale, no quiero lastimarte ni salir lastimada otra vez, no quiero ser grosera contigo, pero espero que por favor respetes mi decisión, yo ya no siento lo mismo por ti, discúlpame que te lo diga así, pero creo que es mejor ser sinceros.

-Está bien, te respetaré, pero también quiero que sepas que lucharé por conquistarte una vez más.

-No es necesario.

-Lo haré –le dijo él, se inclinó, le besó la mejilla y se dio la vuelta para marcharse-. Deja libre la noche del jueves.

-Eeehhh… no sé si…

-Hasta luego –le dijo él caminando hacia su auto sin darle tiempo para rechazarlo.

-Bffff… -bufó la chica mientras entraba a su casa.

-/-

-Me encantan estas cosas –dijo un sonriente Finnick, mientras pegaba un mordisco a una manzana acaramelada que compraron a un vendedor ambulante con un carretillo de dulces.

-¡No puedo creer que nunca hayas probado una! –sonrió Annie.

-¡De lo que me estaba perdiendo!

Habían cenado en un restaurante de hamburguesas y luego habían ido a dar un paseo caminando por el pueblo.

-¡¿No es ese Finnick Odair!? –dijo una chica que estaba junto con otras en una banca del parque.

-¡No puede ser! –dijo otra mientras empezaban a caminar hacia ellos.

-Oh oh –le dijo él a Annie-. Creo que ya no hay tiempo de escapar.

-¿De escapar de qué? –le preguntó ella frunciendo el ceño, justo cuando un grupo de al menos unas diez chicas llegaban hasta donde ellos y Finnick le devolvía una mirada de disculpa.

-¡Finnick! –le rodearon las chicas, empujando a Annie a un lado y acosando al muchacho, pidiéndole autógrafos, fotografías y haciéndole una y mil preguntas.

Pasaron unos quince minutos y Annie solo observaba a un lado de la escena, cuando vio que se acercaba una camioneta del canal local de televisión y bajaban unos chicos con cámaras y micrófonos dirigiéndose hacia ellos, bueno hacia Finnick en realidad.

El cantante trataba de hacerse a un lado y buscar a Annie con la mirada, pero la gente que se había aglomerado alrededor era tanta que le resultaba casi imposible y todo empeoró cuando vio las cámaras, sabía que no lo dejarían pronto. Annie no sabía qué hacer, debió haberlo pensado, debió haber imaginado que eso sucedería, pero no lo previó, incluso ella misma fue la que sugirió que dieran un paseo. La chica estaba pensando en eso cuando dos muchachas pasaron por su lado corriendo para llegar hasta el famoso cantante, empujándola a su paso, Annie cayó al suelo con tan mala suerte que la manzana que todavía tenía en su mano, quedó embadurnada en su blusa. Como pudo, se levantó y se sacudió el polvo de su ropa, esperó unos minutos más, pero se sentía tan frustrada que se dirigió al otro lado de la calle, tomó un taxi y se fue a la casa de Katniss.

-¿Qué te pasó? –le dijo su amiga al verla llegar-. ¿Dónde está Finnick?

-Ocupado con sus fans –le dijo molesta la pelirroja.

-¿Qué? ¡Pero qué rayos!

Annie le contó a Katniss lo sucedido, llorando de la frustración.

-Annie, lo lamento, pero eso era probable que sucediera, sabes que es un chico famoso.

-Lo sé, lo sé Katniss. Es solo que todo iba bien, lo estábamos pasando tan bien que lo olvidé. Y luego esas chicas… y Finnick me dejó ahí… y…

-Ya cálmate, nada grave ha pasado, respira y tranquilízate.

-Sí, tienes razón. Yo solo… no estoy acostumbrada a estas cosas –le decía la pelirroja cuando empezaron a tocar desesperadamente la puerta.

-Es seguro que es él. ¿Quieres hablarle? Puedo decirle que lo llamas luego o que vuelva mañana.

-Descuida Kat, yo iré. –Katniss le asintió en señal de aprobación y dejó a su amiga ir hacia la puerta.

Apenas abrió, se topó con un preocupado Finnick.

-Annie, ¿estás bien? ¿Qué te hiciste? Por Dios, lo siento mucho.

-No te preocupes, Fin –dijo la chica con una débil sonrisa.

-¡Qué no me preocupe! Dios, solo quería que me dejaran en paz para ir a buscarte y entonces no te encontré por ningún lugar, me has dado un susto. ¿Qué te pasó en la ropa? ¿Estás lastimada? –le preguntó viendo una mano un poco raspada por cuando cayó.

-Descuida, yo solo no sabía qué hacer y estaba esperando. No quería molestar, solo decidí venirme a casa.

Finnick le tomó la mano lastimada y la miró con angustia.

-¿Qué te pasó? –la interrogó.

-Nada importante.

-Annie, ¿qué te pasó? –insistió suavemente y levantó su mano para acariciarle una mejilla.

Ella se estremeció por su toque. –Unas chicas pasaron y me empujaron…

-Lo siento An, de verdad, no quería dejarte sola, pero ya luego llegaron con las cámaras, no me dejaban ir... solo... lo siento –suspiró sin saber qué más decirle.

Extendió la palma sobre su rostro cariñosamente y se acercó a ella muy lentamente hasta que sus labios se tocaron. Annie cerró sus ojos ante la ternura del beso, de pronto la frustración que había sentido, se esfumó. ¡La estaba besando! ¡Finnick Odair la estaba besando! Duraron así unos segundos y fue él quien se separó, se quedó mirándola sin apartar la mano de su rostro y empezó a acariciarle la mejilla con el pulgar.

-Lo siento, pequeña, de verdad. ¿Me perdonas?

Ella sonrió por como le había llamado. -No te preocupes. No es tu culpa, solo no estoy acostumbrada a esto.

-¿Quieres que busquemos a esas chicas para vengarnos por lo que te hicieron? -le dijo él bromeando.

-No sería mala idea.

-Oye, y gracias por hoy -le dijo él aun sin soltarla-. A excepción de esas jovencitas que nos han estropeado el paseo, la he pasado genial.

-Yo también, gracias Fin.

-¿Puedo verte mañana? -le preguntó él.

Annie dudó por un momento. No quería ilusionarse, pero no pudo negarse a los ojos de Finnick que le miraban casi con súplica. Además estaba dispuesta a arriesgarse un poco, con tal de compartir un rato más con él -Sip- le dijo.

-Solo tratemos de evitar la plaza.

-De acuerdo -concordó ella.

-Ahora, vamos a curarte esa mano.

-/-

Eran las nueve de la mañana del día siguiente, Katniss buscaba unos expedientes en su armario de espaldas a la puerta de su oficina.

-Buenos días –dijo una voz conocida a su espalda. Ella se sobresaltó y se cayó hacia atrás, desparramando los documentos por el suelo.

-¡Dios mío! ¡Peeta, nunca más vuelvas a hacer eso!

-Discúlpame por favor –le dijo el rubio apenado acercándose. -Perdón, Johanna me ha dejado pasar y estabas tan concentrada que no me escuchaste entrar –omitió decirle que tenía cerca de cinco minutos observándola, hasta que al final se decidió a hablarle.

-Estuvo a punto de darme un infarto, tonto –le dijo al tiempo que empezaba a reír a carcajadas.

-Lo siento de verdad –él le hizo segunda con las risas y la tomó por los brazos para ayudarla a levantarse.

Katniss no podría describir muy bien lo que sucedió en los segundos siguientes, ¿o fueron minutos? Tampoco lo supo… Solo sabía que estaba muy cerca de Peeta, sus risas aun salían entrecortadamente, hasta que cesaron y los rodeó el silencio. Él tenía sus manos alrededor de sus hombros y sus ojos, sus ojos… ¿¡es que acaso tenían imanes!? No podía apartar su mirada. Gris y azul. Intensidad. Algo que ninguno de los dos habría podido explicar con palabras, porque en esos momentos, solo habían podido ser capaces de mirarse y sentir como si se conocieran hace mucho tiempo, ¿cómo los ojos de alguien podían llegar tan profundo? ¿Cómo era posible que una simple mirada pudiera transmitir toda la intimidad y ese sentimiento cálido que sentían extenderse por todo su cuerpo? Katniss no lo sabía, solo sabía algo: quería… ¡no, no solo lo quería! Necesitaba sentirlo más cerca. Nunca le había pasado eso, menos con un supuesto extraño, porque eso era lo que Peeta era, apenas lo conocía hace unos días. Él parecía sentir el mismo magnetismo, porque fue acercando su rostro al de ella poco a poco, mientras sus manos se deslizaron hacia abajo de sus brazos con una suave caricia que la hizo estremecerse. Él sintió su respiración, su aroma, un aroma suave y femenino, quería mirar su hermoso rostro, sus labios, pero era incapaz de quitar sus ojos de los de ella. Sus bocas estaban a milímetros y entonces… tocaron la puerta.

Ambos se sobresaltaron y se apartaron.

-Adelante –Katniss carraspeó mientras sentía la sangre de su rostro caliente. ¡Dios, pero qué acababa de pasar aquí!

-Hola Kat –dijo una sonriente Effie mientras entraba con un enorme arreglo de flores y un globo en forma de corazón.-Han traído esto para ti, ¿no es una monada? Oh Peeta, estás aquí, buenos días, cariño.

-Ho hola Effie…e –tartamudeó, reponiéndose primero del casi beso que estuvo a punto de darle a Katniss y luego de la sorpresa que le habían traído a ella.

-¿Has venido a ver a los chicos? Puedo acompañarte si gustas, los pequeños están tomando la merienda, los más grandes ya están en clase.

-Oh sí, solo pasé a dejarle este café a Katniss –señaló un vaso que había dejado sobre el escritorio de ella cuando había entrado a la oficina.

-Claro, vamos –Effie puso el arreglo en su escritorio.-Creo que a alguien le han alegrado el día, están preciosas estas flores. Katniss, querida, pero ¿qué es este desastre? –dijo al fin dándose cuenta de los documentos regados por el suelo.

-Es mi culpa Effie –dijo un Peeta desconcertado, no sabía si por los celos o por la pena-, le he dado un susto a Katniss y estaba con los expedientes, por lo que se le han caído. Pero ya le ayudó a recogerlos.

-Oh no será necesario, no te preocupes –dijo Katniss agachándose rápidamente, sin ser capaz de mirarlo otra vez.- Ya los recojo yo. Puedes ir con Effie.

Peeta que solo quería desaparecer de ese lugar, asintió y salió de la oficina con la directora.

La cabeza de Katniss daba vueltas mientras recogía los documentos. ¿Qué le había pasado? Ella nunca perdía el control con un hombre. ¿Era eso lo que le había pasado con Peeta? ¿Había perdido el control? No era precisamente el control, había perdido la noción del tiempo y del espacio, se había perdido en sus ojos y había estado a punto de permitirle que la besara, no solo eso, ¡había deseado que la besara! Dios pero es que no había podido evitarlo, estaba tan guapo y esos ojos… _¡Basta, Katniss!_ Se dijo, de seguro es así con todas las chicas. Se sentía como una chiquilla tonta de 15 años. Se dirigió a su escritorio y se quedó viendo el vasito con el cappuccino, el líquido ya estaba frío, pero sonrió ante el gesto, luego vio el dichoso arreglo de flores, hasta eso la había hecho olvidar su altercado con el rubio. Leyó la tarjeta:

" _Gracias por permitirme disfrutar de tu hermosa presencia ayer" Gale._

Eso era lo último que necesitaba. Algo más en lo que pensar. Necesitaba trabajar y concentrarse y tal parece que un par de ojos azules le iban a hacer esa tarea difícil.

-/-

-Déjame ponerla en tu cabello -le decía Finnick a Annie, enseñándole una flor que había cortado de un pequeño jardín por el que pasaban, cuando caminaban por una parte de Homecreek un poco aislada.

-De acuerdo -le respondió ella.

Él se la colocó detrás de una oreja y le acarició un mechón de cabello rojizo mientras la miraba y le sonreía tiernamente. Ella le hacía sentir diferente. Él quizá era un poco tímido porque las mujeres con las que había salido eran como dinamita, atrevidas, guapas... pero Annie era bella, femenina, dulce... le hacía sentir ganas de protegerla, de hacerla sonreír.

La pelirroja no podía dejar de sentir mariposas en su estómago, Finnick era todo un caballero, muy tierno con ella. Y no pudo evitar preguntarse si aquello era real. Después de que Marvel, su amor de toda la vida se marchara a estudiar a Europa hacía cinco años, la chica había pensado que nunca encontraría el amor en nadie más y así había sido, no había salido con nadie, pero ahí estaba aquella tarde, nada más y nada menos que con Finnick Odair.

Escucharon ruidos de gente acercándose y vieron a dos chicas que venían en bicicleta. Cuando vieron al cantante, el reconocimiento y la emoción iluminó sus rostros. Annie sintió que Finnick la jalaba en un abrazo repentino y le plantaba un beso en la boca.

Las chicas se acercaron y pararon junto a ellos.

-Oh Dios mío, Finnick es un gusto verte por aquí -dijo una.

-Juró que voy a desmayarme -le siguió la otra.

-Hola chicas -sonrió él, simpático, sin soltar de su abrazo a Annie. -Solo daba un paseo con mi novia -la pelirroja lo volvió a ver desconcertada y él le guiñó un ojo.

-Oh, ya veo -dijo desilusionada una de las chicas. -¿Quisieras darnos un autógrafo?

-Claro -dijo él tomando papel y la pluma que le ofrecieron.

Las muchachas le agradecieron y siguieron su camino.

-Así que tu novia ¿eh? -dijo Annie divertida.

-Si no les hubiera dicho eso, no nos hubieran dejado en paz.

-Ajá.

-Oye, cuidado, viene alguien más -le dijo él, abrazándola nuevamente y dándole un beso, con la diferencia de que este duró más tiempo. Finnick comenzó a mover sus labios sobre los de ella. Annie cerró los ojos y lo abrazó, él la acercó más a su pecho y acarició su espalda, el beso duró un tiempo más y cuando finalmente se separaron, la chica volvió a ver para todas partes.

-Creí que habías dicho que venía alguien.

-Emmm, yo escuché algo –dijo él, obviamente mintiendo.

-Claro –le respondió Annie, feliz de pensar que él estuviera inventando un pretexto para besarla.

-/-

En la suite del hotel Peeta fingía mirar la televisión, la verdad después de lo sucedido con Katniss no había podido pensar en otra cosa. Finnick intentaba escribir una canción.

-Hola chicos –entró Plutarch a la habitación.

-¿Qué tal Plutarch? No te hemos visto mucho en estos días –le dijo Peeta.

-He estado descansando y parece que ustedes han encontrado cosas qué hacer. Vine para decirles que debemos irnos en un par de horas, ha surgido un inconveniente con el itinerario de la gira y debemos ir a arreglarlo.

-¿Qué? –brincaron los dos chicos a la vez.

-Pensé que dijiste que nos íbamos mañana –dijo Peeta.

-Eso había dicho, pero como les expliqué, debemos arreglar algunos detalles que no podemos ver desde aquí. Así que alisten sus maletas, muchachos.

-No puedo irme así no más, Heavensbee, debo despedirme de Annie.

-Así que todo este lío es por una chica, Odair. Tienes miles de ellas esperándote en todas partes del mundo.

-Lamento decirte que no me iré sin hablar con ella.

-Pues más te vale que lo hagas en los próximos 15 minutos. En una hora tenemos que estar en el aeropuerto, el vuelo a Roosevelt sale en dos horas –dijo el manager dejándolos solos.

-¡Cielos! He estado dándole vueltas a mi cabeza cómo iba a conseguir despedirme de Annie mañana y resulta que lo tengo que hacer ya mismo. Me voy, Peeta, supongo que vienes, ¿o me equivoco?

-Andando, Fin.

-/-

-Annie, cariño, hay unos jóvenes buscándolas aquí –dijo Claudia, la madre de Katniss.

-Ya voy –gritó la pelirroja desde el segundo piso.

-Adelante muchachos, Katniss no está, pero Annie vendrá en un momento –los chicos entraron y Peeta trató de disimular su decepción de saber que la bella chica no se encontraba. Una vieja canción de _Sound of silence_ sonó en lo que él supuso que sería la cocina, por dónde había desaparecido la madre de Katniss. Nunca volvería a escuchar una canción de esa banda sin pensar en la chica de ojos grises. Sonrió al ver una foto de ella en el centro de la sala, debía tener unos siete años y sonreía alegremente mostrando un par de ventanitas que sus dientes de leche habían dejado. ¿Dónde estaría ahora? ¡No iba a poder despedirse de ella!

-¿Hola? –llegó Annie un poco confundida. -¡Chicos, qué sorpresa! Fin, pensé que te vería mañana.

-Mmm… sí… verás… -dijo el ojiverde sobándose la nuca. –Ha pasado algo sobre la gira y nos necesitan en Roosevelt justo ahora.

-Oh… -fue lo único que pudo decir la chica. Sabía que esto tenía que pasar, sabía que mañana habría tenido que despedirlo y despertar del hermoso sueño que había vivido los últimos días. Pero al menos, habría tenido la noche para asimilarlo, aquella noticia le había caído como un balde de agua fría. Se hizo un silencio en la sala y fue Peeta quién lo rompió.

-Annie, ¿dónde está Kat?

-Ella ha salido, Peeta, lo lamento. ¿Quieres que la llame?

-Entiendo. No, no la llames, de todas formas no tenemos mucho tiempo, solo ¿puedes despedirme de ella por favor? Dile… ¡Olvídalo! Solo dile que me ha encantado conocerla y espero verla luego –omitió decirle que esperaba que eso fuera pronto, muy pronto. Aunque era algo irónico, sabía que no era posible, la gira los mantendría ocupados bastante tiempo y aunque así no fuera, no creía que hubiera oportunidad de verla de nuevo; aquello de conocerla fue una coincidencia del destino, una bella coincidencia y ahora era el mismo destino el que le hacía tener que dejar ese pueblo en el que en unos pocos días, sentía que había transformado su corazón. Omitió pedirle que le dijera que pensaba que era la mujer más hermosa que había conocido, que la admiraba y que en ese poco tiempo le había enseñado muchas cosas… omitió pedirle que le dijera que el día anterior había estado muriendo por besarla cuando la tuvo tan cerca, omitió decirle muchas cosas, pero eso ya no servía de nada.

-Está bien. Puedes llamarla o déjame tu número, le diré que te llame.

-Descuida –pensó que quizá ella no estuviera interesada en él, de hecho podía apostar que las flores que ella había recibido, las había enviado el doctor o algún otro pretendiente, con el que probablemente estuviera ahorita y la verdad es que no se equivocaba.- Gracias por todo An, cuídate –la abrazó y dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-Tú también, Peeta –sonrió ella devolviéndole el abrazo. –Llévale un saludo a Cinna de mi parte.

–Te espero en el auto Fin –dijo el rubio caminando hacia la puerta.

-Yo… -empezó Finnick. Pero antes de que siguiera, Annie se había abalanzado sobre él en un fuerte abrazo, que él no pudo sino más que corresponder, acariciándole el cabello.

-Gracias por todo Fin. Sé que es una locura, pero voy a extrañarte –susurró ella.

-¡Dios! Yo más… -la apretó más contra él. –Annie, la gira durará unas cuatro semanas, ¿me permites buscarte cuando vuelva?

-No creo que sea conveniente –no se creía que le estuviera diciendo eso, pero pensó que era lo mejor, pensó que sería mejor que esos días junto a él fueran como un dulce sueño en su vida, un paréntesis hermoso. Sabía que Katniss tenía razón, ellos pertenecían a mundos diferentes.

-¿Qué dices? Yo sí creo que es lo mejor. Es más, lo mejor sería no separarme de ti, pero tengo que hacerlo –suspiró.

-Escucha, te agradezco de verdad estos días, eres maravilloso y he sido muy feliz, pero solo han sido unas vacaciones, tú y yo no somos iguales.

Finnick sintió un golpe en su estómago.

-¿Sólo unas vacaciones? ¿Eso ha sido para ti?

-No quise ofenderte, pero entiéndeme por favor. Eres un cantante, famoso, puedes tener a la chica que quieras. Yo solo soy una chica ordinaria, no tiene sentido alargar más esto…

-Una chica maravillosa, hermosa… -le cortó él, tomándole la cara entre las manos.

-Fin, gracias, pero…

-Pero nada, Annie, por favor, permíteme seguir en contacto contigo –le levantó la cara para verla a los ojos. -¿Por favor?

La pelirroja no pudo negarse.

-Está bien –estaba siguiendo su corazón, en vez de a su cerebro y esperaba no arrepentirse.

-Bien –sin soltar su rostro, él la besó profundamente, explorando su boca, queriendo dejar sus labios marcados en los de ella, queriendo llevarse parte de ella por ese tiempo que no la vería, queriendo convencerla que debían verse de nuevo, porque eso era lo correcto.

-¿Quieres convencerme? –adivinó ella cuando al fin se separaron.

-¿Lo he conseguido? –dijo él juntando su frente con la de ella.

-Sí, pero hiciste trampa.

-Finnick, Plutarch está llamando, está histérico, date prisa –gritó Peeta desde afuera.

-¡Dile que no fastidie, ya voy! –volvió a mirarla. -Te llamaré, An y nos veremos en cuanto esté de vuelta. ¿Estarás en Roosevelt?

-Sí, estaré una semana más aquí y luego vuelvo.

-Cuídate mucho –le dijo él dándole otro beso pequeño, mientras intentaba soltarla.

-Tú también. Seguiré la gira de cerca por la televisión.

-De acuerdo. Nos vemos –le dio otro beso.

-¡Finnick! –le gritó Peeta una vez más.

Annie lo vio marcharse y no pudo evitar sentirse triste. Estuvo media hora más en el sofá, pensando en todo, cuando Katniss llegó.

-Hola, volví –dijo sonriendo. -¿Qué te pasa? –le preguntó a su amiga al ver su rostro.

-Finnick y Peeta se han ido ya.

-¿Qué? ¿No era mañana?

-Sí, pero ha surgido algo y han tenido que irse. Peeta vino a despedirse de ti.

-Mmm –dijo Katniss tratando de ocultar su decepción. ¿Se fue así no más? Se preguntó. ¿Volvería a verlo alguna vez? ¿Por qué Gale tenía que haberla llevado a cenar ese día, por qué ella había aceptado? Pero sobretodo ¿Por qué estaba pensando todo eso? Él no tenía ninguna obligación de despedirse de ella, sin embargo lo había hecho y ella no había estado allí. ¿Qué le habría dicho? Demasiadas preguntas sin respuesta.

-¿Y a ti cómo te fue? –le preguntó Annie.

-Bien –dijo quedamente, deseando no haber salido de su casa esa noche. -¿Y tú cómo estás? ¿Qué te ha dicho Finnick?

-He intentado dejarlo hasta aquí, pero me ha insistido en mantenernos en contacto. No he podido negárselo, Kat.

-Me imagino. Me voy a duchar, An, hablaremos más tarde –dijo deseando encerrarse en su habitación y no salir ni ver a nadie. No entendía por qué se sentía así, ni siquiera tenía ganas de hablar con Annie. Solo quería volver a ver un par de ojos azules, aunque fuera para despedirse.

 _ **Y bien… ¿qué me dicen de este cap? Hubo muchos momentos Odesta y eso es porque: 1. Me encanta esta pareja y 2. Por la naturaleza de la historia y de la forma de ser de nuestros personajes principales, la relación Everlark va a tener que avanzar muy lentamente, sin embargo, ninguno de los dos puede negar que algo ocurre cuando se miran**_

 _ **Ahora me gustaría saber que suponen que pasará a continuación en esta historia, tal vez hasta me puedan ayudar con sus ideas.**_

 _ **Ya lo saben, espero con ansias sus preguntas, opiniones y sugerencias en el cuadrito de abajo.**_

 _ **Nos leemos! Un abrazo**_

 _ **Wen**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hola! He vuelto con el cap 7, que me parece que esta un poco intenso… ja ja**_

 _ **En el capitulo anterior, los tragicos amantes no se pudieron despedir, y para este ya ha iniciado la gira y pasaran algunas cosas … interesantes…**_

 _ **En esta ocasiòn , cito una bella canciòn de nuestro amado Lenny Kravitz , se llama Again (espero que esa sì la hayan escuchado alguna vez y sino, ya saben que hacer) y esta vez quise poner la traducciòn porque me parece que expresa muy bien lo que Peeta està sintiendo.**_

 _ **Recuerden que los personajes le pertenecen a Suzanne Collins y la cancion a Lenny, yo los uso sin fines de lucro.**_

 _ **Les dejo leer :)**_

 **Capitulo 7 – Envios, llamadas y accidentes**

-Y ahora damas y caballeros, con ustedes…. ¡The Dandelion Boyssssssssssssssssssssssssss!

La multitud estalló en aplausos, gritos y ovaciones, era el sexto estadio que llenaban en su tour. Habían transcurrido dos semanas bastante intensas en las que, el trío de atractivos muchachos junto con todo su equipo, habían tenido que andar de aeropuerto en aeropuerto.

Aunque Peeta ya estaba acostumbrado a esto, había algo diferente esta vez: no había sido capaz de dejar de pensar en Katniss y su cabeza era un lío. No recordaba una vez en que eso le hubiera pasado antes, con una chica a la que ni siquiera había besado. Recordarla era complicado también, la memoria de su rostro, de sus ojos, de su cabello, le hacía sonreír, pero también la extrañaba ¿Cómo era posible eso con tan solo unos días de conocerla? Le motivaba, pero al mismo tiempo le hacía sentir una extraña ansiedad por volver a verla de nuevo. También pensaba mucho en Homecreek, en Casa Arcoiris y en los niños. Se reprochaba ¿cómo un ser humano… en realidad más específicamente ¿cómo él había estado tan aislado viviendo su vida, cuando muchos seres indefensos necesitaban tanto amor y ayuda? Esto lo había llevado a tomar una decisión: sería un donador activo de muchas instituciones y por supuesto, lo sería de Casa Arcoiris, aunque de manera anónima.

El concierto tenía media hora de haber iniciado, cuando hicieron una pausa y el anfitrión subió a la tarima.

-Chicos, es un privilegio para mí, de verdad, poder hacerles entrega de este reconocimiento como la banda más influyente del momento, para nosotros es un honor tenerles en esta ciudad, que generalmente, las bandas más exitosas del mundo, olvidan cuando programan sus giras –dijo el joven.

-Wow –dijo Cinna, tomando aire, aún un poco cansado por la última media hora. –El privilegio es para nosotros. Estoy seguro de que tanto Peeta como Finnick, están de acuerdo conmigo en que nos causa mucha alegría recibir estos detalles que son una muestra de todo el amor de nuestros fans. Créannos que ustedes son una inspiración para nosotros, nos motivan a dar siempre lo mejor en cada concierto, en cada gira, con cada canción…

\- Por cierto, hablando de canciones… Peeta –dijo el anfitrión- un pajarito me ha contado que hay una nueva que has empezado a escribir justo al inicio de este tour, ¿quisieras cantarnos una parte?

Peeta volvió a ver a Finnick, sabía que él había sido, los únicos que sabían de la letra eran él y Cinna, y Peeta que los conocía tan bien, sabía cuál de los dos había sido el soplón. Finnick le devolvió la mirada y levantó las manos como diciendo "No sé de qué habla"; sin embargo, el rubio sonrió y respondió.

-¡Las noticias vuelan! Es algo un poco precipitado, hay que hacerle bastantes arreglos aún, pero no puedo negarme –se volvió. –Cinna, échame una mano por favor –el moreno asintió, preparándose con su guitarra.

 _-"All of my life (Toda mi vida)_  
 _Where have you been (¿Dónde has estado?)_  
 _I wonder if I'll ever see you again (Me pregunto si te veré otra vez)_  
 _And if that day comes (Y si llega ese día)_  
 _I know we could win (Sé que podríamos ganar)_  
 _I wonder if I'll ever see you again. (Me pregunto si te veré otra vez)._

 _At every time, I've always known (Todo el tiempo he sabido)_  
 _That you where there, upon your throne (Que tú estabas ahí, en tu trono)_  
 _A lonely queen, without her king (Una reina solitaria, sin su rey)_  
 _I longed for you, my love forever". (_ _Esperé por ti mi amor por siempre)._

Miles de rostros estaban al frente suyo mientras cantaba, sin embargo solo había uno en su mente, imborrable, como tatuado en su conciencia…

 _-"All of my life (Toda mi vida)_  
 _Where have you been (¿Dónde has estado?)_  
 _I wonder if I'll ever see you again (Me pregunto si te veré otra vez)_  
 _And if that day comes (Y si llega ese día)_  
 _I know we could win (Sé que podríamos ganar)_  
 _I wonder if I'll ever see you again (Me pregunto si te veré otra vez)_

 _I wonder if I'll ever see you again (Me pregunto si te veré otra vez)_  
 _I wonder if I'll ever see you again (Me pregunto si te veré otra vez)_  
 _I wonder if I'll ever see you again"._ _(Me pregunto si te veré otra vez)._

Me pregunto si te veré otra vez… Era la interrogante que se repetía en su cabeza desde hacía dos semanas. Estaba casi seguro que no quería pensar mucho en ello, pues podría apostar que probablemente la respuesta a esa pregunta era "nunca" y eso le entristecía.

 _-.-_

-¡Vaya! –exclamó el chico. –Sin duda que una hermosa letra, ¿en qué o mejor dicho, en quién te has inspirado, Peeta?

-Todos tenemos a alguien a quién quisiéramos ver una vez más...

-No lo dudo. Pues estoy seguro que esta pieza será un éxito más para ustedes y estamos felices de tener la primicia. ¿Quién quiere más de TDB?

El estadio rugió una vez más con los gritos de todos los asistentes y Finnick empezó a brincar cuando comenzó a sonar la música de una de sus canciones pop.

 _-.-_

-Es Katniss, ¿cierto? -le dijo el ojiverde al rubio, después del concierto mientras llegaban al hotel de la ciudad en la que estaban.

-¿Qué dices?

-En Katniss te inspiraste para la canción.

-Oh Fin, no empieces por favor.

-No lo has negado y te conozco. Te ves diferente después de que volvimos de Homecreek.

-Eres tú el que anda por las nubes desde que volvimos.

-Al menos yo no lo niego. Por cierto... eso me recuerda... lamento no poder seguirte interrogando, señor inspiración, hay una linda señorita a la que necesito llamar justo ahora -dijo Finnick, saliendo al balcón de su suite con celular en mano.

-Gracias al cielo... y a Annie -sonrió el rubio.

-Está bien colado, ¿verdad? -le dijo Cinna.

-¡¿Y lo dudas?! ¿Qué tal Rue? -le preguntó Peeta.

-Muy bien. Ha tenido mucho trabajo, por dicha pudimos vernos unos días antes de la gira. Es probable que no la vea hasta dentro de unas tres o cuatro semanas más.

-Te admiro, amigo.

-Es difícil, Peeta. Me encanta estar con ella. A veces pienso cuánto tiempo más será capaz de aguantar mi estilo de vida. Aunque ella también pasa muy ocupada, sé que soy yo el problema.

-Te ama, por eso lo hace.

-Y yo también la amo, solo digo que no es fácil.

-Nadie dijo que lo sería. Pero el amor lo vale, Cinna. Nunca dejes de luchar por ella.

-No lo haré. Buenas noches, Peet.

-Buenas noches.

Peeta se recostó, pensando en alguna excusa para llamar a Katniss. No se le ocurría nada sin sonar muy obvio. Sabía que Katniss no salía formalmente con Gale, le había pedido a Finnick que le ayudara a averiguarlo sutilmente con Annie, aunque en realidad no sabía por qué lo hacía, sinceramente no tenía muchas esperanzas de verla de nuevo, pero eso no evitaba que se sintiera feliz de que no estuviera con Gale, bueno, al menos por el momento, él sabía que al doctor le gustaba Katniss, lo había notado _"¿A quién no podrías gustarle, Katniss Everdeen?"_ –pensó-. Y también sabía que por las circunstancias, ella y Gale pasaban mucho tiempo juntos.

-Peet, voy a pedir un café, ¿quieres uno? –se asomó Cinna por la puerta de su habitación.

-No te preocup… ¡Claro! ¿Cómo no se me ocurrió antes? Cinna ¡eres un genio! ¿Vas a pedirlo exprés, tienes el número?

-Sí, el café del hotel no me gusta, voy a pedirlo en Sae´s Coffee, la cafetería donde consigues el mejor late del mundo. Oye Peet, pero ¿por qué soy un genio? O sea, sé que soy muy inteligente y todo eso, pero el número lo puedes conseguir en la guía telefónica.

Peeta rio –Dame el número, luego te explico.

 _-.-_

La pantalla de su celular brillaba, mientras su dedo pulgar reposaba en la tecla de llamar, sin presionarla por completo. Llevaba mirando el aparato unos diez minutos sin atreverse a realizar la famosa llamada. Tenía el número de Peeta registrado de la vez que él la había tenido que llamar para saber si podía visitar a los chicos en el orfanato. Se había dicho una y mil veces, a lo largo de esas dos semanas, que no habría nada de raro en que lo llamara solo para agradecerle que se fuera a despedir de ella aquella vez… pero Katniss no terminaba de convencerse, se ponía nerviosa de solo de pensar qué le diría, aunque deseaba escuchar su voz. Y eso era lo más irónico de todo, porque había estado escuchando su voz y viéndolo a través de la televisión, gracias a que Annie se encargaba de llamarla o enviarle un mensaje de texto para decirle las horas de los conciertos y por qué canal los iban a transmitir (aunque Katniss no se lo preguntara) y la pelinegra se lo agradecía secretamente. Pero quería escucharlo dirigiéndose a ella, solo a ella, no a miles de personas. Quería verlo jugar con los niños. Quería tener un cappuccino, mañana por la mañana cuando llegara a su oficina. Pero eso no era posible, por supuesto, pensó frustrada, mientras lanzaba su celular a la cama ¿Por qué tenía que pensar tanto en él?

Su mamá la sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Cariño, la cena está lista.

-Gracias mami, voy en seguida.

 _-.-_

-Hola, pequeña.

-Hola, Fin, ¿cómo les fue? –le preguntó Annie cuando contestó su celular- ¡Qué tonta! Si vi la transmisión. ¡Les fue buenísimo!

-Tú no eres ninguna tonta. Y sí, nos fue muy bien, gracias. ¿Tú cómo estás?

-Un poco cansada, he tenido bastante trabajo.

-Me imagino. Entonces, no te quito mucho tiempo para que puedas descansar –le dijo él un poco triste.

-No te preocupes… me gusta hablar contigo.

-A mí también. Pero… ¿te digo la verdad?

-Umhum

-Me gustaría más poder hablarte en persona.

La pelirroja sonrió al otro lado de la línea y continuaron hablando por unos minutos más. Había sido así casi todos los días, a excepción de un par de veces que habían tenido que volar terminando el concierto y Finnick no había podido llamarla. Annie se sentía feliz, pero extraña, aun no era capaz de creérselo, tenía miedo de entregar su corazón. Finnick era maravilloso, sentía que podía confiar en él, pero también sabía por experiencia propia, que las circunstancias de la vida podían estropear el amor más dulce por más verdadero y puro que este fuera y estaba segura de que no quería volver a vivir algo como eso.

 _-.-_

-Buenos días, Effie –dijo Katniss en la mañana, cuando esta se pasó por su oficina.

-Hola querida, te buscan en la entrada.

-¿A mí? ¿Quién?

-Pues eso no lo sé. Compruébalo tú misma.

Katniss salió de su oficina un poco intrigada. Mientras no fuera otra de las "sorpresas" de Gale, todo estaba bien. Cuando llegó a la recepción, se encontró con un hombre con uniforme, en su camiseta estaba el nombre de una cafetería que no conocía.

-Buenos días ¿en qué le puedo servir?

-¿Usted es Katniss Everdeen? –su ceño un poco fruncido.

-Sí, señor.

-Esto es para usted –le extendió la mano con un vaso con tapa con el mismo logo de su camiseta y una cajita de repostería.

-Gracias ¿Quién lo envía?

-Creo que hay una nota en la caja, señorita. ¿Puede por favor firmarme acá?

Katniss tomó el lapicero, poniendo el vaso y la cajita a un lado –Disculpe, ¿dónde trabaja usted?

-En Sae´s Coffee.

-Mmm y ¿eso dónde queda? –siguió ella el interrogatorio, segura de que en Homecreek no había ninguna cafetería con ese nombre.

-Un poco lejos, señorita, como comprenderá he hecho un viaje bastante largo y aún me queda recorrerlo de vuelta, por lo que le agradecería si puede firmar por favor.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Muchas gracias –dijo ella viendo la impaciencia del hombre y devolviéndole el lapicero y el talonario.

Tomó las cosas y caminó hacia su oficina. Una pregunta rondaba su cabeza _¿Será posible?_ Tuvo que reprimir el deseo de correr para leer la nota. Por fin llegó, se sentó y abrió la cajita de cartón, vio un pequeño pastel hermosamente decorado y bajo la tapa superior de la caja había una nota pegada: _"Supe que te gustaba el cappuccino, sin embargo no sé si te guste el Frappé (ojalá que sí, ya que no era muy fácil enviar algo caliente hasta allá). ¡Qué lo disfrutes! Y espero que todo esté bien por ahí. Peeta."_

Y entonces su interrogante tuvo una respuesta: _Sí, sí era posible_. Sonrió.

La pelinegra disfrutó del desayuno que cierto rubio le había enviado, le había encantado el detalle y se prometió que esa misma tarde cuando saliera de trabajar, tenía dos cosas muy importantes por hacer: la primera era averiguar la ubicación del tal Sae´s Coffee, se moría de la curiosidad de saber desde dónde se había tomado la molestia Peeta de enviarlo; y la segunda, llamar a su remitente para agradecerle. Aunque quisiera negarlo, Katniss sabía que secretamente agradecía tener una razón puntual para llamarlo. Aquello pudo haberla hecho sonreír todo el día, de no ser por…

-Hola, bonita ¿cómo te encuentras?

-Hola, Gale. Bien ¿y tú? –le sonrió. Estaba de muy buen humor y eso ni Gale lo iba a poder arruinar.

-Yo muy bien, pero siento no ser portador de buenas noticias.

Katniss levantó la vista preocupada -¿Qué sucede?

-Es Prim, su resfriado empeoró y sumado al tema de la cardiopatía, le ha afectado la respiración, está un poco débil.

-Ayer la dejé un poco mejor, tal parece que tienes que buscar otro medicamento que funcione, Gale. Voy a verla –le dijo saliendo dando grandes zancadas. Todo indicaba que su teoría de no cambiar de humor había fallado.

El chico la siguió.

-Oye, oye… tampoco tienes que enojarte conmigo. He hecho lo que puedo, voy a ver qué más puedo hacer.

Katniss se volvió a él sin dejar de caminar –Lo siento, Gale. Tienes razón, no es tu culpa, es solo que no me gusta verla así.

-Lo sé y precisamente porque no quiero verte preocupada, haré todo lo que esté en mis manos para que mejore.

-No lo hagas por mí, Gale, hazlo por ella, no lo merece.

-Claro –le dijo él, mientras entraban al dormitorio de la niña.

Unas horas después, Katniss caminaba hacia su casa. Se había quedado mucho después de su hora de salida, usualmente era así, pero ese día con más razón. No se había despegado del lado de Prim, cuidándola y consintiéndola. Gale le había administrado otros medicamentos a la rubiecita y le había insistido a Katniss que se fuera desde hacía mucho rato, le había dicho que él quería llevarla a casa, pero ella se había negado. Al final, había desistido, luego de ver que Prim se había quedado tranquilamente dormida y de que Effie le hubiera repetido ya varias veces que se fuera a casa y que ella se quedaría con la niña. Una brisa de verano le recorrió los brazos desnudos, también por eso había querido caminar, sabía que el aire fresco despejaba su mente, se había quitado su abrigo para disfrutar del aire rozándole la piel. Luego de que Gale le hubiese dicho lo de Prim, había estado bastante preocupada, al punto de haber olvidado parcialmente lo del café de la mañana, pero ahora, un poco más tranquila, vaya que lo tenía presente.

Llegó a su casa, se dio un baño y ya con su pijama, se sentó al borde de la cama, suspiró… _"Tú puedes, Katniss"_ –se dijo. Marcó el número de Peeta.

Un timbrazo.

Dos timbrazos.

Tres timbrazos.

Cuatro timbrazos.

Una pequeña decepción.

Otro suspiro.

Colgó. Annie no le había avisado de un concierto esa noche, por lo que ella había pensado que hoy no tenían, por eso le había llamado. _"Debiste suponerlo, no quiere contestarte"._ Pero entonces por qué le había enviado el café. _"Es solo cortesía"._ Entonces recordó la otra parte de su plan que había olvidado ejecutar. Tomó su portátil y tecleó en el buscador "Sae´s Coffee", de inmediato se le mostró la página principal de la cafetería. Ingresó. Cliqueó en "Nuestros locales", como era de suponer, había varios en Roosevelt, localizó unos en otros estados, uno en Mountbaker, que era el lugar donde TDB habían dado su concierto el día anterior y otro en Mainere, un pueblo que estaba a dos horas de Homecreek, buscó pero no había más, el de Mainere era el más cercano. ¿De tan lejos había tenido que enviarlo? ¿Por qué? ¿Sería una ingenua por pensar que esa molestia no se la habría tomado ningún hombre al que no le interesara una chica de verdad? ¡Genial! Ahora no podría dormir con otros tantos pocos de preguntas rondando su cabeza.

Decidió llamar a Effie para preguntar por Prim, después de que ella le dijera que estaba mejor, intentó (sin mucho éxito) conciliar el sueño, pero lo único que pudo hacer fue dar vueltas y vueltas en su cama.

 _-.-_

-Toma, rompecorazones –Peeta le aventó a Finnick una flor que habían recogido del escenario cuando terminó el concierto. Esta tenía un pequeño papel atado con el nombre del ojiverde. Esta vez, se habían atrasado más con un _fan´s club_ que se había acercado para hacerles fotos y preguntas.

-Gracias –le respondió este, tomándola, mientras entraban al camerino para cambiarse y recoger sus cosas.

Estaban acostumbrados a esas muestras de afecto de sus fans y los chicos, lejos de todo argumento que pudiera tener el mundo, guardaban algunos de esos detalles como un gran tesoro.

Peeta comenzó a quitarse la camisa para colocarse una sudadera, cuando tomó el maletín para sacarla, miró su celular y entonces…

-¡No puede ser!

-¿Qué pasa, Peeta? –le preguntó Cinna.

El rubio se puso una mano en la frente. -¡Rayos! –se quejó otra vez.

-¿Nos vas a decir qué diablos te pasa o qué? –le dijo Finnick.

-Katniss me llamó hace unas horas. ¿Es un poco tarde para devolver la llamada, cierto?

-Ah, ya entiendo por qué tanto alboroto. A menos de que creas que es correcto llamarla a medianoche y que mañana tiene que ir a trabajar temprano, no, no es muy tarde –le dijo Finnick burlón, mientras tomaba su celular y comenzaba a teclear.

-¡Ah y tú sí puedes marcarle a Annie! –dijo el rubio un poco enojado.

-Yo no tengo la culpa de que tú seas un lento, Peeta –le dijo Finnick intentando sonar serio, pero no se aguantó y soltó una carcajada.

Peeta lo volvió a ver con su ceño fruncido, al final, Fin tenía razón, él no había querido dar un paso más con Katniss.

-Estoy bromeando, Peet. Y no, no voy a llamar a Annie, aunque estoy seguro que ella muere por escuchar mi voz, es muy tarde, ya la llamaré mañana, tú también tienes todo el día mañana para marcarle a Kat, claro, eso a menos de que no quieras esperar y decidas alegrarle la noche –le dijo moviendo sus cejas hacia arriba repetidamente.

-Fin, esto es importante, deja de picarlo –le regañó Cinna, él siempre figuraba como una especie de hermano mayor, interviniendo en las peleas de los otros dos. El moreno se volvió a Peeta, mientras Finnick continuaba riéndose. –Peet, es un gran avance que te haya llamado, de seguro le gustó mucho el café –sonrió. –Tú decides si la llamas ahora o no, pero no te mortifiques por no haberle contestado, mira la parte positiva, ahora puedes devolverle la llamada tranquilamente.

-¿Café? ¿Cuál café? ¿De qué me perdí? –les reclamó Finnick.

El rubio sonrió " _¿Qué haría sin mis amigos?"_ –se dijo.

 _-.-_

Katniss no había podido dormir muy bien, sin embargo al día siguiente estaba más temprano de lo normal en Casa Arcoiris. Quería saber cómo seguía Prim, así que apenas llegó, se dirigió al dormitorio, no sin antes revisar un mensaje de texto de Annie saludándola: _"Buenos días, amiga. Hoy el concierto de los chicos es a las 6:00pm, puedes verlo por el canal 2. Ayer estuve un poco triste, porque no lo transmitieron. Te llamo luego. Besos". "Besos a ti también, nos hablamos",_ respondió y algo en su interior se encendió, de seguro por eso Peeta no le había contestado, por el concierto, no porque no quisiera.

Llegó a la habitación de las niñas y vio a Effie dormida junto a Prim, sonrió, sí que admiraba a esa mujer. Estaba a punto de dirigirse a la cocina para ver si el desayuno ya estaba listo y llevárselos a la cama, cuando llamaron a la puerta.

-Descuida -le dijo a Cressida, otra de las dulces mujeres que trabajaban en el orfanato. –Yo abriré.

La pelinegra se sorprendió al abrir y encontrarse una vez más con el hombre cascarrabias de _Sae´s Coffee_.

-Buenos días, señorita Everdeen –le dijo el hombre.

-Buenos días –le dijo ella.

-Aquí tiene –le extendió nuevamente un vaso y una caja (esta vez más grande).

-Oh, gracias –dijo ruborizada. -¿Dónde debo firmarle?

-Por aquí, por favor.

-De acuerdo, con gusto. ¿Puedo preguntarle si viene de Mainere?

-Ya me preguntó, señorita. Y sí, sí vengo de Mainere, trabajo en entregas y en todos los años que tengo de trabajar, esta es la primera, qué digo, la segunda vez, que me piden realizar una entrega a un lugar tan lejano, la primera fue ayer. Pero para nosotros, el cliente es lo primero, además no lo culpo.

-¿Cómo dice?

-Que no culpo al chico, es usted muy bonita.

-Oh, gracias –dijo de nuevo, cada vez más roja, sin saber qué decir.

Tomó las cosas, le agradeció al hombre y se dirigió a su oficina. Tan pronto como estuvo allí, buscó la nota que supuso tendría. La encontró igualmente al levantar la tapa de la caja, que esta vez, tenía un pastel decorado con un diente de león y otro montón más pequeños de muchos colores. _"Un diente de león es el símbolo de la esperanza, al menos para TDB lo es, por eso nos llamamos así. Cuando pienso en ti, pienso en esperanza, eso es lo que le das a los niños y a quién te conoce. Además, he visto estos pequeños pasteles y no pude evitar recordar la tarde que salí de Casa Arcoiris, lleno de colores, son para los chicos. Espero que esté todo bien. Peeta"._

Algo en el interior de la chica se derritió como parafina cuando la pones al fuego y se fue derramando por todo su ser. _"Estúpido, Peeta"_ , pensó, ¿Por qué la hacía sentirse así? ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan tierno?... _¡Un momento!_ Volvió a leer para comprobar que no se hubiera equivocado _"Cuando pienso en ti…"_ Pensaba en ella _¡Pensaba en ella!_ Y entonces sintió que se desató una lucha en su interior: _"No deberías estar actuando de esa manera, no eres una adolescente". "Se tomó la molestia de enviártelo". "Sí, pero de seguro es así con todas las chicas, ¡es un cantante famoso y apuesto!". "Parece sincero e inspira confianza, piensa en ti y en los niños… además sus ojos…" "¿Qué con sus ojos?" "Nunca encontraría las palabras para describirlos"._

Katniss sentía como si dos personas diferentes discutían dentro de ella, pero al final llegó a una conclusión: debía intentar llamarlo una vez más para agradecerle, solo sería una norma de cortesía nada más ¿no? ¡Ay Dios, necesitaba hablar con Annie, aunque sabía todo el alboroto que armaría su amiga, necesitaba contarle a alguien! La llamaría en la tarde. Por ahora, debía trabajar.

Recogió el desayuno de Effie y de Prim y se dirigió al dormitorio. Cuando caminaba por el pasillo, le pareció escuchar voces en uno de los salones, le extrañó porque aún era muy temprano para que los chicos estuvieran en clase. Se devolvió y vio a Gale y a Johanna charlando, quizá fue su imaginación, pero le pareció que discutían. Cuando vieron a Katniss, se volvieron un poco sobresaltados.

-Hola, bonita –le dijo Gale.

-Buenos días ¿no es un poco temprano para que estén por aquí?

-Ehhh, llegué temprano para revisar a Prim, pero Johanna estaba preguntándome algunas cosas sobre sus cuidados.

-Sip, hola Katniss –dijo la chica.

-Hola –respondió ella volviéndose para seguir caminando.

-Voy contigo –le dijo Gale alcanzándola. -¿Te ayudo? –le preguntó tomando la bandeja del desayuno.

Mientras tanto en la oficina de Katniss, su celular sonaba con una canción de _Sound of silence_ , anunciando que alguien le estaba devolviendo la llamada.

 _-.-_

Peeta se miraba al espejo, aunque en realidad no miraba su reflejo, estaba como desconectado. Una vez había escuchado a un psicólogo decir que la mente era como un juego de cajas en las que se agrupan temas y en las que uno se encuentra cuando piensa en ellos, también hay una caja de la "nada", de seguro en esa era la que estaba en ese momento, o talvez en una nueva titulada "Katniss" que había aparecido un par de semanas atrás. Una mujer terminaba de peinar su cabello para el concierto de esa noche.

-Tienes visita –le dijo Finnick. La estilista terminó con Peeta y se alejó.

-¿Qué? ¿Quién? Ya casi debemos subir al escenario –le respondió el rubio saliendo de su ensoñación.

-Hola, cariño.

Al escuchar su voz, Peeta se estremeció. Delly tenía la costumbre de aparecer en los momentos más inoportunos, bueno, en realidad, cualquier momento en el que apareciera se convertía en inoportuno.

-Nosotros vamos a preparar algunas cosas, Peeta, te vemos arriba –le dijo Cinna. –Nos quedan solo 10 minutos –y el rubio agradeció internamente de la especificación de su amigo, ya que Delly sabría que no tenía mucho tiempo.

-¿Qué tal, Delly? –le preguntó más por educación.

-¡Qué frío, guapo! –le dijo la chica acercándose y dándole un beso corto en la boca.

El celular de Peeta comenzó a sonar y sintió su corazón acelerarse cuando vio en la pantalla de quién se trataba.

-Debo contestar, Delly.

-Esperaré –le dijo la rubia cruzándose de brazos.

El chico tomó su celular y contestó de mala gana por tener que hablar con Delly al frente.

-¿Hola?

-Ehh… Peeta. Hola, soy Katniss –dijo la chica al otro lado.

" _¿Cómo si no lo supiera?"_ pensó él.

-Hola Kat ¿Qué tal estás? –le preguntó sonriendo.

-Muy bien. Oye, disculpa si te interrumpo, solo quería agradecerte lo del café y los pasteles. No debiste.

-¿Y por qué no debí? Lo hago con gusto. Vi que me llamaste ayer y te devolví la llamada, pero de seguro estabas ocupada.

-Estaba con Prim, ha estado un poco afectada.

-¿Qué tiene? ¿Está todo bien?

-Las enfermedades comunes suelen afectarle más de la cuenta por la cardiopatía, esta vez un resfriado se convirtió en el problema, pero Gale le ha dado seguimiento, parece que está mejor.

-Gracias al cielo –dijo el chico en realidad contento por la niña, pero no tanto con la mención de cierto doctor.

-Peeta, de verdad gracias, no te hubieras molestado con lo del envío. A los niños les han encantado los pasteles y…

-¿Y a ti? –soltó sin pensar.

-Ehhh, también, estaban deliciosos, solo digo que no debiste molestarte porque vienen de muy lejos y no es necesario, además viniste a despedirte y no estaba y debo estarte interrumpiendo porque sé que dentro de poco tienes un concierto, es solo que yo quería agradecerte y luego no pudiste atender, pero entonces me llamaste y yo tampoco pude atender y… -Katniss soltaba las palabras atropelladamente, no sabía qué más decirle, estaba nerviosa y sabía que sonaba como una tonta.

El chico se rio –Hey, no te preocupes.

-Peeeta… ¡Estoy esperando! –le dijo Delly golpeando el suelo con uno de sus pies impacientemente.

El rubio le dirigió una mirada asesina, pero justo en ese momento Finnick se asomó por la puerta del camerino.

-Vamos Peet, estamos por iniciar –le dijo.

-Lo ves, te estoy interrumpiendo, ya escuché a Fin. ¡Qué les vaya muy bien! –dijo Katniss al otro lado de la línea.

-Gracias. Nos hablamos, Kat. De verdad espero que Prim siga mejor.

-Gracias, bye.

Peeta colgó con una sonrisa en su rostro, la cual inmediatamente se apagó cuando levantó la vista y vio a Delly con cara de pocos amigos.

-¿Quién es? –le interrogó la rubia.

-Una amiga, Delly. ¿Desde cuándo te importa?

-Desde siempre, Peeta. Esa sonrisa y tu mirada cuando hablabas no dicen que era solo una amiga. Tengo que proteger mis intereses.

-Deja de decir tonterías, nunca te ha importado mi vida. Y ahora, si me disculpas me voy.

-Hasta pronto, mañana te llamará mi representante para unas firmas que debemos coordinar. Ándate con cuidado, Mellark.

Peeta la miró una vez más, dio media vuelta y subió para reunirse con sus amigos. Sonrió. Esa noche sí que estaba eufórico y feliz cuando subió al escenario.

 _-.-_

Katniss salió del baño y se puso una vieja camiseta estirada que amaba usar como pijama y se sentó en el sofá con palomitas de maíz para ver la transmisión del concierto. Su madre estaba haciendo unas compras, así que estaba sola y podría cantar libremente. Desde el día del concierto benéfico en Homecreek, Katniss había estado escuchando las canciones de TDB y aunque no había querido admitirlo delante de Annie, le encantaban.

Vio la pantalla y se imaginó que estaba allí. Esa noche los chicos andaban con prendas en color blanco, Peeta con saco, Finnick y Cinna, chaleco y aunque los habían combinado diferente cada uno, con jeans y zapatos deportivos, se veían guapísimos. Cinna llevaba gafas de sol, aunque fuera de noche, Finnick iba despeinado, al contrario de Peeta, que estaba perfectamente peinado con fijador hacia un lado, había dejado crecer un poco su barba y con esa sonrisa radiante que llevaba, estaba simplemente irresistible. Cantaron algunas de sus canciones más suaves y cuando algunos guardaespaldas se acercaron a sacar a una chica que logró subirse al escenario, Peeta les dijo que la dejaran un momento. La chica, sin poder creérselo, los abrazó y lloró cuando ellos le cantaron cumpleaños, al decirles ella que lo estaba celebrando ese día. A la pelinegra, esto le pareció de lo más tierno, sin embargo una vez más se dijo que ellos vivían en mundos muy diferentes.

Media hora después, Katniss reía viendo a los chicos bailar, mientras Finnick los dirigía con pasos graciosos. _"Tu Fin está loco"_ le escribió a Annie.

Finnick a la derecha, Cinna en el centro y Peeta a la izquierda.  
-Para esta canción vamos a necesitar ayuda. ¡Todos! Uno, dos, uno, dos... -gritaba un eufórico Finnick, aplaudiendo.

-Saltando, saltando... -gritó Peeta y todos lo siguieron.

De un momento a otro, Katniss vio como una de las columnas de la iluminación de la tarima principal comenzó a balancearse justo al lado de Peeta. Todo pasó en cámara lenta, él se dio cuenta, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Cinna intentó empujarlo, pero no fue suficiente, la columna le cayó encima y entonces la transmisión se cortó para dar publicidad.

La pelinegra no sabía en qué momento se había levantado del sofá. Cuando reaccionó, estaba de pie, frente al televisor con una mano en la pantalla como si con ese sencillo gesto fuera capaz de transportarse. Ella no quería estar en la sala de su casa... Quería saber qué había pasado... Quería estar allí con Peeta...

 _ **Cha cha chan…nuestro precioso rubio se ha accidentado… y ahora ¿Qué pasarà?**_

 _ **Ya saben que espero sus comentarios, sugerencias y opiniones en el cuadrito de abajo, esto siempre es una motivacion para actualizar mas rapido .**_

 _ **Les pido disculpas por alguna falta ortogràfica, principalmente de tildes, estoy teniendo problemas con el teclado de mi laptop.**_

 _ **Les adelanto ademas que ya tengo las ideas de lo que sucedera en el cap 8, incluso como terminara**_ _ **espero iniciarlo este mismo fin de semana, ya que entre semana con el trabajo y la casa, se me complica un poquito…**_

 _ **Muchas gracias por los nuevos follows, favorites y reviews (como una compensacion por la espera, esta vez he decidido responder uno a uno los comentarios):**_

 _ **Jamie Mellark Stark: puede faltar un poquito mas para saber lo que hay detrás de la boda de Peeta y Delly… paciencia pequeña, paciencia! Gracias por tu review!**_

 _ **X: Cierto! Annie y Finnick son una dulzura! Un abrazo! Gracias por ser fiel con tus reviews, eso motiva mucho!**_

 _ **Anayatzin: siiii, lamentablemente no pudieron despedirse y Gale en efecto tiene que estar presente en esta historia, es una parte importante para que Katniss se dè cuenta de lo que siente por Peeta. De seguro que en este tambien odiaste un poquito mas a Delly, cierto? Gracias por tu review!**_

 _ **Marizpe: sip, todo mundo queria beso y estuvo apunto de suceder, pero bueno, en esta vida no siempre tenemos lo que queremos! Je je… Nos leemos!**_

 _ **Readers forever: que bueno que te gusto! Cuales boyband te gustan? Y me gustaria que me dijeras que cosas puedo mejorar. Un abrazo!**_

 _ **Vainillatwilight: que bueno que me escribieras! Y si , soy la misma Wen que andaba pidiendo consejo a algunas de mis autoras favoritas, ya que soy nueva en esto del fanfiction. Espero que te haya gustado. Nos leemos… Un abrazo!**_

 _ **IaraLupin: sè que todos amamos a Effie, pero en este cap no nos gusto mucho su interrupcion! Je je… pero asi tienen que ser las cosas, ni modo! Espero que te haya gustado este cap… Gracias por tu review!**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Y bueno… aquí está el octavo y he de decir que este capítulo es muy especial para mí, disfruté mucho escribiéndolo, pasa algo muy interesante y la canción que aparece es Magic de Coldplay, una de mis favoritas de todos los tiempos! Es de esas canciones que puedo escuchar seguida todo el día sin aburrirme!**_

 _ **Los dejo leer. Recuerden que la historia es mía, pero los personajes de Suzanne Collins y la canción de Coldplay.**_

 _ **¡A leer!**_

 **Capítulo 8 - Magia**

-Annie por favor, intenta llamarlo otra vez –rogaba una angustiada Katniss al teléfono.

-Kat, de verdad, ya lo he intentado –le decía su amiga. –Los chicos dejan sus celulares en el camerino, de seguro que Finnick no ha vuelto por él, pero sé que en cuanto pueda me devolverá la llamada, tranquilízate.

-¿Hay alguna otra forma de tener noticias?

-Quisiera decirte otra cosa, pero mientras alguno de ellos no se comunique directamente, tendremos que conformarnos con las noticias de la tele.

-Sabes que no es lo más confiable.

-Lo sé, pero es lo único que tenemos por ahora.

-Bien, llámame por favor.

-Por supuesto Kat. Todo estará bien, ya lo verás.

-Gracias, An.

 **.III.**

De lo primero que fue consciente cuando despertó fue del punzante dolor en su cabeza. Un intento, otro más y al tercero logró abrir un poco sus ojos. Se encontró con una fuerte luz, intentó adaptarse a ella para continuar con el doloroso proceso que le representaba abrir los ojos. Escuchaba pitidos por todos lados y entonces recordó todo, había tenido un accidente en la tarima en el concierto, le había caído una viga y luego todo se había vuelto negro.

-¡Ya era hora que despertaras! –le dijo Finnick. Lo vio acercarse junto con Cinna.

-Me duele la cabeza idiota, no grites –le dijo el rubio.

-Es normal que te duela, Peet. Es lo que ha dicho el doctor –le explicó Cinna. –Por suerte no ha habido nada grave, dentro de lo que cabe –le señaló su brazo.

Peeta vio que lo tenía con escayola.

-¿Me lo quebré?

-Nooo… ¡el doctor quería jugar un rato y tú fuiste su conejillo de indias! –le dijo Finnick burlón. –Por supuesto que se te quebró, sino no te hubieran puesto eso. El doctor vendrá a revisarte y a explicarte en unos minutos.

-¿Y el concierto?

-Lo han suspendido, Plutarch ha estado pegado al teléfono desde entonces.

-¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado?

-Unas tres horas. Tus padres han llamado –le dijo Finnick-, pidieron que les devolvieras la llamada cuando despertaras. Están en Alemania ahorita, dicen que de no estar tan lejos, estarían aquí contigo.

-Sí, ¡cómo no! –dijo el rubio con ironía.

-Por cierto… alguien más ha estado llamando a tu teléfono, toma –le dijo aventándole su celular. –Hay unas diez llamadas perdidas, parece que únicamente se dio por vencida cuando pude hablar con Annie y le expliqué que estabas dormido.

Peeta revisó las llamadas. Katniss.

-Annie dice que lo ha visto todo por tele y que no ha parado de pedirle que averigüe cómo estás.

-Vaya, vaya… -le sonrió Cinna con complicidad- parece que hay alguien verdaderamente preocupada.

La conversación de los tres guapos cantantes se vio interrumpida cuando Plutarch, junto con un doctor, entraron al cuarto de hospital. Tenía ya un par de minutos de que el médico le estaba explicando a Peeta lo que le había pasado.

-…la fractura debe tratarse con cuidado, necesita reposo, señor Mellark. Eso sumado a que es probable que en algunas ocasiones pueda sentirse débil o mareado por el golpe de la cabeza, pero si lo lleva con calma, no hay nada de qué preocuparse.

-De acuerdo, doctor.

-Dejaré la receta en la farmacia, puede pasar por los medicamentos cuando salga del hospital, que creo que será en un par de horas más, cuando pueda ver unas segundas placas que hemos tomado para estar seguros de que el golpe en la cabeza no sea nada grave.

-Gracias –le dijo Peeta antes de que el médico saliera de la habitación.

-¿Qué pasará con el concierto de mañana y el que hemos dejado a medias ayer? –preguntó el rubio dirigiéndose a su manager.

-He estado haciendo las llamadas necesarias, tú no te preocupes, lo importante es que te recuperes, pospondremos lo que haya que posponer. También he hablado con la empresa que se encarga del montaje de las tarimas y el equipo, aunque tienen una póliza, les he dicho que tomaremos las medidas correspondientes, no es aceptable que haya ocurrido el accidente. Gracias a Dios que estás bien –le dijo el hombre dándole una palmada.

-Auch, eso dolió –se quejó el rubio. –Gracias por todo, amigo.

 **.III.**

Las gotas resbalaban por el cristal de una de las ventanas de Casa Arcoiris, era una llovizna suave, pero Katniss se entretenía mirando como las pequeñas gotas se iban acumulando hasta formar una más grande cuyo peso se deslizaba por el cristal dejando su rastro húmedo. Aunque ya había entrado el verano, una que otra vez tenían un poco de agua por las tardes y era refrescante, a la chica le encantaba el olor de la tierra cuando se mojaba, era como si el suelo hubiera estado esperando anhelante por el poco de agua que la naturaleza estaba dispuesta a darle. Miró unos árboles más allá, sus hojas sacudiéndose por la brisa cálida que acompañaba a la lluvia. Amaba Homecreek, no cambiaba sus llanos llenos de árboles, el viejo parque, sus acogedoras casas y la playa… La playa, la tenía a media hora de su casa y aunque el sol ya llenaba los días en el pueblo, tenía algunos meses de no visitarla.

Era el segundo día luego del accidente de Peeta. Ella había logrado hablar con él por teléfono y aunque solo había sido por un par de minutos, porque habían llegado a buscar a Peeta, se había quedado un poco más tranquila al oírle decir que estaba bien, que no había sido nada grave. Además, había estado muy pendiente de Prim y parecía que al fin su salud estaba mejorando. Se volvió para observar a la pequeña que dormía profundamente, luego de que Katniss le hubiera leído su cuento preferido.

-Te pondrás bien, princesa –le decía la chica acariciando su cabecita. –Yo estoy aquí para ti.

-Y yo –afirmó una voz conocida a sus espaldas.

Katniss se volvió para asegurarse que no fuera su imaginación. Y no lo era. Recostado en el marco de la puerta, con una escayola en su brazo derecho, Peeta la miraba con esos ojos azules que le gustaban tanto. Su mirada decía muchas cosas, pero ella aun no sabía leerla. Dejando todo el sentido común que siempre le acompañaba, simplemente se levantó y corrió hacia él.

-¡Peeta! –exclamó abriendo sus brazos para rodearlo con ellos, queriéndole demostrar lo feliz que estaba de verlo de nuevo y de saber que estaba bien. Con su cabeza recostada en su pecho cerró los ojos. El chico le correspondió con el único brazo que tenía disponible, mientras al otro lo recorría un dolor punzante por la presión que estaba ejerciendo la chica, pero eso a él no le importaba; disfrutó del contacto los segundos que duró, luego ella se separó y levantó la cabeza para verlo.

-¿Cómo estás? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cuándo has llegado? ¿Ya estás mejor? –le bombardeaba Katniss con preguntas, preocupada viendo los raspones en su cara. Tenía uno en la mejilla derecha, que se extendía hasta cerca de su boca y un moretón en la ceja izquierda.

-¿Cuál de todas las preguntas que me hiciste te respondo primero? –él le sonrió mientras se agachaba ligeramente para dejar un beso en su mejilla.

-Lo siento –dijo ella, sintiendo cosquillas donde él la había besado. Además estaba avergonzada de haber ido a abrazarle tan estrepitosamente, no debía tomarse esas confianzas, pero había sido inevitable, sobretodo después de haberse asustado tanto con lo del accidente –Para empezar, pasa y siéntate ¿Estás bien?

-Mejor. Ahorita te cuento de mí, primero dime ¿cómo está Prim?

-Ha sido difícil, Effie dice que anteriormente en una ocasión ya había pasado, pero yo aún no trabajaba aquí. Solo la he visto enferma un par de veces, pero no como esta ocasión que parece mejorar, pero luego vuelve a decaer. Gale ha hecho bastante, ha tenido que irse del pueblo por unos días, por lo que también la ha visto otro médico, ellos dicen que lo único que podemos hacer es continuar con el tratamiento.

-Ya –le dijo él triste- ¿Qué ha pasado con la operación?

-En el hospital especializado de Saint Paul, han hecho un espacio para su caso, pero debemos esperar al menos seis meses. Aunque el dinero ya casi ha sido recogido en su totalidad y no dudo de que terminemos con la cantidad antes de esa fecha, a veces temo que sea muy tarde –abrió su corazón.

Él tomó su mano suavemente y le dio un apretón –Es una niña muy fuerte, lo logrará.

-Eso espero –le dijo ella con apenas un asomo de sonrisa.

-Si necesitan algo, cualquier cosa, por favor cuenten conmigo.

–Gracias –le dijo la chica sinceramente. -Y ahora, cuéntame ¿cómo es que estás aquí?

-¡Peeta! ¡Qué sorpresa! ¿Cómo te encuentras, querido? Oh Dios, mira esos golpes –exclamó Effie, arrugando la cara después de entrar a la habitación.

Él se levantó y la saludó. –Estoy mejor, muchas gracias, solo debo tener un poco de cuidado. Ciertamente ha tenido algo de ventaja que ocurriera el accidente: me han dado unas vacaciones extras.

-¡Qué bueno que no haya sido nada grave! –dijo la mujer, sonriéndole sinceramente. Se volvió a la joven –Katniss, he venido a relevarte y no me digas que no, porque hoy ni siquiera has almorzado, sumado a que ayer te fuiste pasada la medianoche, así que ándate ya.

-De acuerdo. Solo porque de verdad estoy un poco cansada y necesito tomar un baño. Llámame si necesitas algo –se agachó y besó la frente de Prim. –Peeta… esteeee… tú, ¿estarás por aquí?

-Te acompaño, espérame. Effie, ¿mañana podría venir a ver a Prim?

-Por supuesto, Peeta, cuando quieras. Ahora, si vas a acompañar a Katniss, ¿puedo encomendarte que te asegures de que coma algo?

-Ehmmm… ¿claro? –respondió un poco incómodo por la reacción que Katniss pudiera tener. Se acercó a darle un beso en la mejilla a Effie y esta le guiñó un ojo.

-Hasta mañana, Effie –le dijo la chica, saliendo. Peeta la siguió.

-Oye, ¿por qué no has comido? ¡Son las 5 de la tarde!

-He estado con Prim, se me ha pasado el día, es todo.

-Bueno, vamos a solucionarlo en este momento. ¿Qué quieres comer?

-Peeta, de verdad no es necesario, no le hagas caso a Effie. Voy a mi casa, de seguro mi madre ha preparado algo.

-Tengo un encargo de Effie, me regañará si no lo cumplo.

-Déjalo. Mejor dime qué te ha traído hasta aquí.

" _Tú, entre otras cosas"_ pensó, pero en cambio dijo –Te contaré todo mientras almuerzas. ¿Dónde vamos?

-¡Cabezota! ¿Conoces algún lugar aquí?

-La verdad, no mucho. Pero tú puedes llevarme, de todas formas no puedo conducir –dijo Peeta señalando su escayola -Yo solo me aseguraré de que no quede nada en tu plato.

Katniss finalmente aceptó haciendo una mueca de resignación. Llegaron hasta el auto de la chica y ella se extrañó al ver que la acompañó hasta la puerta del conductor. Él esperó a que abriera el auto con el dispositivo de cierre automático, tomó la manilla y abrió la puerta para ella. Ella se le quedó viendo.

-¿Qué? –le interrogó él.

-Nada –negó con la cabeza mientras entraba en su auto. Ni siquiera porque era ella quién iba a conducir, pudo dejar pasar el ser caballeroso, así que Katniss pensó que: o quería impresionarla, o bien, este chico tenía las facetas más agradables que a ella le encantaba descubrir. No le gustaba lo que ninguna de las dos opciones le hacía sentir.

Él dio la vuelta y se metió en el asiento del copiloto. Katniss condujo en silencio y Peeta solo hacía comentarios de vez en cuando sobre algún lugar del pueblo por el que pasaban y de lo hermoso que se había puesto el cielo luego de que la llovizna hubiera cesado. A los diez minutos llegaron a un pequeño restaurante.

-Hola Katniss –dijo un hombre un poco mayor cuando los vio entrar.

-¿Qué tal Chaff? –le dijo la chica.

-Muy bien, Kat. ¿La misma mesa?

-No esta vez, ¿podrías conseguirme una un poco más apartada por favor?

El hombre se le quedó viendo y abrió los ojos un poco más de lo común. –Entiendo –le dijo, volviendo a ver a Peeta.

Katniss se ruborizó hasta las orejas por la insinuación de Chaff -Oh… es solo porque no quisiéramos que molesten a Peeta, él es… ¿sabes quién es él, verdad? -el hombre siguió con su expresión cómplice y divertida, le negó con la cabeza.

-Peeta, este es Chaff. Chaff, Peeta Mellark –les dijo señalándolos.

-Mucho gusto, Peeta –le dijo el hombre riendo de ver a Katniss tan sonrojada.

-Lo mismo digo –le estrechó la mano el rubio.

-Pasen por aquí.

Unos minutos después, Katniss comía de su enorme plato de papas fritas con todos los aderezos, carne y tomate, su plato preferido del pequeño restaurante. Peeta la miraba fascinado, estaba acostumbrado a que Delly u otras chicas con las que había salido, calcularan las calorías que tenía la comida antes de elegir del menú.

-¿Quieres probar? –le dijo ella.

-Oh no, no te preocupes, come tú. Yo me terminaré mi batido. Está delicioso, gracias por tu recomendación.

-Es el mejor, aunque también deberías probar el de galleta con chocolate.

-Ya lo probaré otro día –le dijo sonriendo de nuevo. Con ella era muy sencillo sonreír.

-¿Ahora sí me vas a decir qué te ha pasado y cómo has llegado hasta acá?

-En un avión –le respondió bromeando.

La pelinegra le sacó la lengua –Muy gracioso.

Dios, que encantadora era.

-De acuerdo, te contaré. Después del accidente me han hecho valoraciones médicas…

-Desde el principio –le interrumpió la chica. -¿Cómo fue lo del accidente?

-Creí que Finnick me había dicho que lo habías visto por la tele.

-Sí, pero quisiera escuchar tu versión de la historia y saber qué te dijeron los médicos -le dijo preocupada.

-No sé cómo pasó, la verdad estaba entusiasmado en el concierto, solo vi esa columna que empezó a moverse y cuando me di cuenta estaba encima, Cinna lo intentó, de hecho se golpeó un poco, pero yo me llevé la peor parte. Suspendieron el concierto y me sacaron de allí, yo estuve inconsciente algún tiempo por un golpe en la cabeza.

-¿Te han hecho análisis?

-Sí, el golpe en la cabeza fue el más grave, pero me hicieron placas y no hay daño importante, solo debo guardar reposo, además de la fractura del brazo y un par de golpes pequeños más. Mi intención era descansar un par de días y volver a la gira, pero el doctor me escuchó diciéndoselo a Fin y me dijo que si volvía al escenario antes del próximo mes sería bajo mi propio riesgo, pero que no me lo recomendaba, le dio el dictamen a Plutarch y este decidió suspender la gira. Finnick y Cinna, se presentarán en un par de lugares por un contrato firmado, pero nada más...

-Yap, ¿qué tan grave es que hayan tenido que suspender la gira?

-Pues, Plutarch es el que más ve lo de la logística, pero tal parece que aparte de todo el trabajo de la reprogramación, no hay nada más. Solo en los dos casos que te mencioné que no fue posible posponer y Fin y Cinna deben encargarse.

-Mmm… -Katniss no sabía muy bien cómo preguntarlo, pero al final le soltó -¿y por qué Homecreek?

-Necesito descansar, en Roosevelt sería casi imposible. Me gustó este lugar, es tranquilo y está aislado de la ciudad, me parece perfecto – _"eso sin contar que tú estás aquí"_ pensó. –Además, Fin me contó sobre Prim y quería venir a verla.

Pasaron unos segundos en silencio. La que lo rompió fue la chica.

-Entonces ¿te quedarás todo este mes aquí?

-Por el momento estaré dos semanas, vuelvo a Roosevelt para una revisión médica y algunos asuntos rápidos de la banda y luego decidiré adónde ir el resto de mi pequeño descanso.

-¿Te basta con esa revisión? ¿Estarás bien?

Peeta sonrió ante la preocupación de la morena.

-Creo que sí. El tratamiento debería ser suficiente por estas semanas. Lo odio, nunca he sido amigo de los hospitales o medicamentos. Me ha costado acostumbrarme. Constantemente olvido tomarle las dichosas pastillas.

-Peeta, no debes olvidarlo –le regañó ella.

-Lo intentaré, mami –bromeó el rubio, levantando la mano como señal de promesa.

Ella rio –Tonto. ¿A qué hora debes tomarlas?

-Mmm, dos de la tarde y nueve de la noche, eso creo…

La chica frunció el ceño –Puedo recordártelo si quieres.

-¿Lo harías?

-Si gustas…

-Claro, gracias. ¿Estás satisfecha? –le preguntó señalando el plato vacío.

-Vaya que sí, como siempre que vengo aquí.

-Bueno, cumplí con el encargo de Effie –sonrió.

Hablaron unos minutos más, Peeta pagó la cuenta luego de una pequeña batalla con la chica pues no quería dejarlo pagar y ella lo fue a dejar al hotel, a pesar de todas las negativas, esta vez dadas por el chico, quien aseguraba que no le importaba llamar un taxi.

 **.III.**

Habían pasado dos días desde la llegada de Peeta a Homecreek. El chico había estado prácticamente todo el tiempo en el orfanato jugando con los niños, sino estaba en el patio, estaba en la habitación con Prim jugando con muñecas o libros de colorear. Coincidentemente, en esos días, la pelinegra no había dejado de sonreír, no tenía razones para no hacerlo: Prim había mejorado considerablemente y sumado a eso, le encantaba pasar tiempo con Peeta, cada vez que lo conocía más, se daba cuenta de la gran persona que era, le asustaba que además de gustarle físicamente, le encantaba hablar con él, era muy inteligente, caballeroso y seguía fascinándose cada vez que lo veía con los niños. Habían almorzado juntos los dos días (sin contar desde luego, con los humeantes cafés que Katniss había tenido cada mañana en su escritorio y las llamadas en la noche para recordarle el medicamento a Peeta, aunque estas llamadas curiosamente se habían extendido por más de treinta minutos). Peeta le había ayudado con la rutina que tenía ella de supervisión de los platos infantiles para asegurarse de que todos los niños comieran algo, luego de que terminaban, exhaustos disfrutaban de un almuerzo casi frío, pero a ninguno de los dos les importaba, lo disfrutaban igual.

 **.III.**

-Kat, querida, lamento informarte que no podré acompañarlos mañana a la excursión a la playa con los niños -le dijo Effie, cuando Katniss pasó a su oficina a despedirse antes de irse a casa. -El alcalde Abernathy me ha citado, dice que le urge hablarme y me preocupa que se trate del ajuste de presupuesto que iban a hacernos.

-Oh ¡Qué lástima!

-Van Johanna y Cressida para ayudarte con los chicos. ¿Crees que será suficiente? Puedo conseguir a alguien más si lo ves necesario.

-No, no, no te preocupes... -comenzó a responder Katniss cuando la interrumpió un suave golpe en la puerta.

-Adelante -dijo la directora.

-Yo ya me iba. Sólo venía a despedirme -dijo Peeta asomándose por la puerta.

-¡Peeta! Llegas en el momento preciso.

-¿Si? -preguntó el rubio.

-Sí, verás, mañana tenemos un paseo a la playa con los pequeños y justo le decía a Katniss que yo no podré ir. Necesitamos todos los ojos posibles para cuidar de los niños...

-No es necesario, de verdad -le interrumpió Katniss.

-Me encantaría -sonrió el rubio.

-Pero, tu brazo…

-No te preocupes. Además, Effie dice que lo que necesitan es ojos para vigilarlos.

-Gracias, querido, eres un sol -le dijo Effie.

 **.III.**

-James, si no te colocas en la fila no podré ponerte bloqueador solar –le dijo Katniss al pequeño moreno que brincaba de un lado a otro en la pequeña tiendita que habían montado cerca de un árbol a la orilla de la playa. –Y si no tienes bloqueador, no vas a poder ir a jugar.

-Mírame, ya estoy en la fila Kat, Kat –le dijo el pequeño colocándose de último.

-¡Vaya, qué niño tan obediente! –sonrió con dulzura la chica.

-¿Yo también podré ir, verdad Kat? Fui la primera en hacer fila –le dijo orgullosa Prim.

-Cariño, tú y yo jugaremos en la tienda ¿de acuerdo? –Aunque Katniss había accedido a llevar a Prim porque la había visto mucho mejor, aún temía que volviera a decaer.

-Es más divertido ir a jugar con todos, escuché que Johanna organizó un partido de fútbol playa, Kat.

-Pero tú y yo nos divertiremos más –le dijo a modo de secreto, esperando que la niña le creyera.

Prim, empezó a hacer un mohín, curvando su labio inferior hacia afuera –Yo quería jugar al fútbol playa –dijo a punto de llorar.

-Oye –esta vez fue Peeta que se dirigió a ella, agachándose para estar a su altura, le tocó la mejilla- ¿qué te parece si yo me quedo contigo y construimos castillos de arena?

A la nena se le iluminaron los ojitos rodeados por sombras oscuras debido a su enfermedad -¿Castillos como los de las princesas?

-Exacto, como los de las princesas –le guiñó un ojo él. –He traído un equipo especial, ya vuelvo –le dijo a la niña, dejándola con una sonrisa y yendo por las cubetas y palitas que había comprado el día anterior para jugar con los niños.

 _¿Es que acaso era especialista en hacer sonreír a las mujeres?_ Se preguntó Katniss, antes de agacharse y seguir embadurnando con bloqueador al resto de los niños.

 **.III.**

-Y ya está casi listo –dijo el cantante a la pequeña rubia unas horas después. La niña sonrió satisfecha viendo su obra maestra.

El chico sonrió también y desvió su mirada un momento hacia la playa: Katniss corría riendo a carcajadas mientras los niños la perseguían para tirarle toda la arena que podía caber en sus pequeñas manos.

-¡Eso es trampa! Me han cogido desprevenida –gritaba la chica mientras reía agitada de tanto correr.

¡Dios, cómo le gustaba! No… no era solamente gustar… Peeta se aterró con el descubrimiento que acababa de hacer. Le encantaba físicamente, la estudió una vez más: llevaba un vestido playero corto que dejaba descubierta su espalda y gran parte de sus hermosas piernas, una pequeña tobillera rodeaba sus pies descalzos, su cabello oscuro se agitaba cuando corría. Pero no era solamente su belleza física la que lo atraía. Esa mujer era de admirar, inteligente, dulce y entregada en lo que hacía, le encantaba verla sonreír y hasta cuando fruncía el ceño. Sí, sin duda era más que atracción física, lo sabía desde el primer momento, lo supo también cuando no podía dejar de pensar en ella al iniciar la gira, cuando tuvo miedo de no volver a verla más, lo supo cuando su corazón saltó de alegría cuando volvió a verla hacía unos días, lo supo cada vez que había mantenido una conversación con ella, y lo sabía ahora que la veía correr como una chiquilla por la playa, no había duda de que se estaba enamorando de Katniss Everdeen…

-Peet, este es mejor que el castillo que vi por la tele –Prim lo sacó de su ensoñación.

-Por supuesto que es mejor, linda, es el mejor de todo el mundo –dijo, volviendo su atención a la pequeña.

 **.III.**

-Y ahora a descansar –les dijo Katniss a los pequeños, mientras se despedía esa misma tarde, luego de un hermoso día de playa.

La joven abandonó la habitación de los chicos y se dirigió a la oficina de Effie.

-Hola –dijo entrando. –Lo siento, ¿interrumpo? –preguntó, viendo que la directora charlaba con Peeta.

-No, cariño, pasa. Peeta me estaba contando cómo estuvo su día en la playa.

-Ah… sí, los chicos disfrutaron mucho, están exhaustos, no dudo que en unos minutos todos duerman como angelitos. Y a ti ¿cómo te fue con el alcalde?

-Ah –suspiró- ¡De maravilla, querida, de maravilla!

-Me alegro, eso solo pueden significar buenas noticias.

-Oh, sí, no te preocupes. En realidad, no era sobre el presupuesto que quería hablarme, de eso todo sigue en pie.

-¿Entonces?

-¡Me ha invitado a salir! –chilló Effie emocionada. -¿Puedes creerlo?

-Vaya –dijo la chica sonriendo por el entusiasmo de Effie.

-Oh pero, luego te lo contaré con más detalle, eso son conversaciones de chicas, no quisiéramos espantar a Peeta –el rubio sonrió.

-De acuerdo, con detalles –le amenazó señalándola con el dedo índice, mientras se acercaba a darle un beso en la mejilla. –Me voy, me llamas si me necesitas. Hasta mañana.

-Hasta mañana, querida.

-También me voy –dijo Peeta, despidiéndose de la directora también.

Ambos salieron del lugar.

-Llamaré un taxi, ¿quieres que te lleve? –le preguntó el cantante. -Podemos pasar a dejarte a tu casa, luego le diré que se desvíe al hotel.

-Oh, no te preocupes, no he traído el auto por lo del transporte colectivo que usaríamos para la excursión, pero aunque estoy un poco cansada, la tarde está hermosa, iré andando hasta mi casa.

-¿Puedo acompañarte?

La chica dudó un momento, un momento fugaz. –Claro –sonrió.

Caminaron en silencio por un rato mientras los rayos del sol de la tarde acariciaban su piel.

-Ha sido un día maravilloso –le dijo él sinceramente.

-Sí, los niños son maravillosos. Solemos coordinar cada cierto tiempo alguna excursión, pero desde que terminó el invierno no habíamos podido hacerlo. Tú no pudiste disfrutar mucho de la playa, lo lamento, es que aún no me atrevo a que Prim se moje o se agite mucho, intenté convencerla, pero tal parece que tú tienes más poder de persuasión.

-Suele ser así con las damas –rio él.

-Me imagino –dijo ella convencida pero no muy feliz.

Él sonrió. –Es una broma. Y no te preocupes, lo he disfrutado igual. De todas formas, no podría meterme al mar mientras tenga puesta esta cosa –señaló su escayola.

-Bien –le dijo ella, mientras volvían a sumirse en un cómodo silencio.

-¿Quieres un helado? –le preguntó el chico cuando se dio cuenta que pasaban cerca de una heladería.

-Mmm, está bien. De fresa –sonrió ella.

-Uno de fresa y uno de chocolate –le dijo el rubio a la chica que los atendió y que lo miraba sin intenciones de quitarle los ojos de encima.

-Gracias –dijo Katniss apresurándose a salir al darse cuenta del coqueteo de la joven.

El chico le pagó y salió detrás de ella.

-Hey, espera.

Caminaron un poco más disfrutando de sus helados y llegaron a la casa de la pelinegra.

-Peeta, gracias por acompañarnos hoy y por cuidar de Prim.

-Ha sido un placer –dijo él volviéndose para quedar de frente a la chica. –¿Sabes? No cambiaría este día por nada.

-Mmm –dijo la chica poniéndose un poco nerviosa al ver los ojos de él.

-Tienes helado aquí –le anunció el rubio desviando sus ojos hacia la boca de la chica.

-¿Dónde? – _¡Qué torpe eres, Katniss!_ se decía ella para sus adentros.

-Aquí –le respondió él tocando la comisura de su boca, deslizando el dedo para limpiar el helado.

Pero no quitó la mano de la cara de la joven, ni sus ojos de sus labios. Se acercó. Un revoloteo en el estómago de la chica que estaba segura de lo que iba a pasar a continuación. Observó la cara de él, un poco roja por el sol y el calor del día, el pelo despeinado, una boca roja, pero varonil por el marco que le formaba su mandíbula cuadrada, el vello facial suficiente para hacerlo ver guapo como nadie… y los famosos ojos que no podía apreciar bien porque no miraban los suyos, miraban hacia abajo, hacia su boca, la miraban como si no fuera capaz de resistirse a acercarse más. Y así era, Peeta había hecho lo posible por contenerse, pero aquello que sentía en su interior, que ya había sentido una vez en su oficina cuando había estado a punto de besarla, se había asentado de nuevo en su pecho y lo consumía como fuego: era imposible alejarse de ella en ese momento. Se acercó con una tortuosa lentitud hasta que al fin sus labios se tocaron, un roce suave, pero suficiente para hacerles sentir a ambos que estaban tocando el cielo. Sus ojos cerrados. Entonces Peeta se aferró más a ella y presionó más su boca. Ella le rodeó con sus brazos y respondió positivamente a su beso. El chico solo tenía un brazo disponible, pero lo aprovechó, bajó la mano de su rostro y la rodeó por la cintura acercándola más para profundizar su beso. Cuando finalmente separaron sus bocas, sus cuerpos no lo hicieron y por fin, Katniss pudo saciar su necesidad de ver sus ojos azules.

-Tus labios han sido diseñados para que yo los bese –susurró él.

Ella no podía responder ¿qué se supone que debe responder una chica cuando le dicen algo así? pero no podía estar más de acuerdo con él, nunca antes un simple beso le había hecho sentir así. Así que solo asintió con su cabeza sin dejar de ver sus ojos.

Esto fue lo único que necesitó el rubio, para volver a inclinar su rostro y tomar nuevamente la boca de la chica, esta vez con más fuerza y entonces una parte de una canción vino a su mente:

" _Call it magic (Llámalo magia)_

 _Call it true (Llámalo verdad)_

 _Call it magic (Llámalo magia)_

 _When I'm with you (Cuando estoy contigo)"._

 **.III.**

Finnick y Cinna se habían preocupado bastante por su amigo, sin embargo, estaban felices de poder tener algunos días libres por la suspensión de la gira. Habían cumplido ya con los dos conciertos de los que no se habían podido librar.

Cinna había reservado unos días en un hotel para pasarlo con Rue y Finnick, a pesar de que le había dicho a Annie de que la gira no iba a continuar, le comentó de los dos conciertos que debían cubrir, pero no le avisó que ya estaba libre, porque quería darle una sorpresa. Y ahí estaba, sosteniendo un ramo de flores, fuera del edificio en el que trabajaba la pelirroja, sabía que estaba por salir, era casi la hora.

Estaba pensando en ella, recostado en su Audi y entonces la divisó saliendo por la entrada principal. Se tomó unos segundos para contemplarla, no sabía si era por todos los días que no la había visto, pero le parecía que estaba aún más hermosa que antes. Sonrió. La chica aún no lo había visto. Se incorporó dispuesto a empezar a caminar para ir a abrazarla y besarla, pero entonces algo lo detuvo…

La vio mirar hacia el frente y una sonrisa radiante se instaló en su rostro. La chica se detuvo como si no creyera lo que sus ojos estaban viendo y luego echó a correr sin borrar la sonrisa. Corrió, sí, pero un decepcionado Finnick se dio cuenta que no era hacia él. Los hermosos rizos rojos de la chica dejaron de agitarse cuando ella terminó su recorrido y se lanzó a los brazos de un chico que igualmente la abrazó y la levantó dándole vueltas en el aire. Todo sucedió ante la aturdida mirada de Finnick Odair.

 _ **Y bien? Algunas sorpresas, cierto? Ja ja…**_

 _ **Para las que me habían pedido el beso, allí lo tienen, sé que han tenido que pasar siete capítulos para que al fin apareciera, pero al menos díganme que ha valido la pena!**_

 _ **He de decirles gracias a las que fielmente han dejado un review, pero el capítulo anterior me llevé una pequeña decepción pues no hubo muchos. Entonces les quiero motivar a las que han seguido la historia o marcado como favorita o aun que solo se pasan a leer, me encantaría saber de ustedes y saber qué les parece la historia.**_

 _ **Nos leemos, un abrazo!**_

 _ **Wen**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Lo lamento!**_

 _ **He vuelto después de un mes de ausencia... lo siento mucho, casi no he tenido tiempo libre. Intentaré no volverlo hacer! Me perdonan?**_

 _ **La canción de esta vez es "Can't help falling in love with you", la original es de Elvis Presley, pero la versión con la que la conocí y que me encanta es de UB40 (un extraordinario y desaparecido grupo), ojala la puedan escuchar.**_

 _ **Recuerden que los personajes le pertenecen a Suzanne Collins y la cancion a Elvis, yo los uso sin fines de lucro.**_

 _ **Les dejo leer :)**_

 **Capitulo 9 – Inevitable e irremediablemente**

 _"No actúes como un idiota inmaduro, Odair"_

Se decía Finnick mientras intentaba recordar alguna conversación en la que Annie mencionara a algún familiar como de su edad. Ella le había dicho que era hija única y el sujeto era muy joven para ser su padre. No podría ser su novio, Annie no era ese tipo de chica, ¿verdad? Comenzó a caminar hacia ellos tratando de actuar con naturalidad, pero tenía que hacer un gran esfuerzo, el entusiasmo con el que ella se había lanzado a los brazos del extraño se lo impedía.  
Cuando iba llegando hasta ellos soltó un suspiro de alivio al ver que al separarse, el chico le dio un beso en la mejilla. Annie todavía no lo había visto a él. Se colocó detrás y carraspeó para llamar su atención. La chica se volvió.

-¡Fin! -lo abrazó.

Él le correspondió el abrazo. ¡Uff, gracias al cielo! -pensó el chico. La apartó un poco y le dio un beso en los labios que no duró lo que el cantante hubiera querido, ya que sintió a la chica removerse un poco incómoda para terminar el beso. Se separaron y él la interrogó con la mirada. Ella le sonrió a modo de disculpa y se volvió hacia el desconocido.

-Wow... hoy ha sido un día de sorpresas -sonrió Annie un poco nerviosa. -Fin, este es Marvel Smith (Mi primo, imaginó Finnick que ella completó, pero no hubo tal aclaración).

-Marvel, -continuó ella- te presento a Finnick Odair (Mi novio, imaginó de nuevo Finnick que ella diría, pero de nuevo se equivocó).

-Finnick, ¿el de TDB? Vaya, un gusto -le dijo el chico extendiéndole la mano.

Finnick lo estudió, era un chico alto, robusto, sin duda que practicaba algún deporte, de cabello y ojos cafés y con un acento extranjero en su voz.

-Un gusto -le dijo también, estrechándole la mano. Aunque tal vez eso de que era un gusto no fuera muy cierto.

-Esteee... vaya... no los esperaba a ninguno de los dos -dijo la chica sin saber qué decir.

-No te preocupes, preciosa -le dijo Marvel y Finnick frunció el ceño ante el apelativo utilizado. -Me voy. Llámame y tal vez podamos hablar un poco. Me ha encantado verte de nuevo, Annie.

-Y a mí. Cuídate -le respondió tomando una tarjeta que le dio él.

-Whoa... eso fue incómodo -suspiró Finnick tan pronto el otro chico estuvo a unos pasos.

-Lo lamento, yo... no sabía que vendrían.

-Yo soy quien lo lamenta. Debí haberte avisado. Quería darte una sorpresa -le confesó un poco serio extendiendo el ramo de flores hacia ella.

La chica se conmovió y lo abrazó –Gracias, no tienes nada que lamentar. –Se quedó viendo las flores. –Son hermosas –siguió.

-No tanto como tú –le dijo él sinceramente, pero un poco triste. Ella se acercó y lo besó y eso fue suficiente para que al ojiverde se le olvidara el pequeño altercado que acababa de ocurrir. Al menos por el momento, ya hablarían después de eso…

.lll.

-¿Quieres pasar? Puedo ofrecerte algo de tomar -le preguntó tímidamente Katniss.

No sabía si estaba haciendo lo correcto, pero por una vez en su vida, Katniss se dejó llevar por lo que sentía. Peeta le gustaba demasiado y con su personalidad, su carisma, la manera en que la trataba y la miraba, se estaba haciendo un hueco en su corazón. Había muchas cosas qué analizar: ella seguía sin conocer muchas cosas de él, su tendencia a desconfiar de las intenciones de los hombres e inevitablemente estaba el tema de que era un cantante famoso, sin embargo cuando estaba con él, solo le parecía un chico normal, bueno no tan normal, le parecía alguien muy especial, pero a veces olvidaba que hablaba con uno de los hombres más perseguidos del planeta. En su cabeza no dejaba de dar vueltas la idea de que él había vuelto al pueblo porque ella le interesaba, ya tendría tiempo de preguntarle. Además, con esa forma de besarla estaba segura que ella le gustaba, pero también tenía que andar con pies de plomo, un chico como Peeta podría ser capaz de volver loca a cualquiera y no quería sumergirse de nuevo hasta el fondo y entregarlo todo para que luego la dejaran con las manos vacías. Necesitaba conocer las intenciones de Peeta, pero tampoco quería ser una obsesiva. Iría paso a paso. Pero algo sí que estaba decidido: se daría la oportunidad de conocer un poco más a ese guapo y tierno chico.

-De acuerdo -le respondió el rubio sumamente feliz, tomando la mano que ella le ofreció.

-No estoy segura si está mamá. Si estuviera, solo no le hagas caso, suele ser un poco ¿asfixiante? con mis amigos...

-¿Debería estar asustado? -le preguntó él divertido.

-Oh no, no es para tanto. Má -gritó la chica cuando entraban a la sala-. Estoy en casa.

-Hola, cariño. He preparado estofado de cordero -respondió la mujer bajando las escaleras.

-Má, él es Peeta. Peeta, Claudia, mi mamá.

-Un gusto, señora Everdeen -le tomó la mano el chico, deduciendo que Katniss había heredado esos profundos ojos grises de su padre, ya que aquella mujer los tenía celestes y era rubia, sin embargo era hermosa igual que su hija, la pelinegra tenia los mismos pómulos altos de su madre, la barbilla que la hacía parecer desafiante y otras facciones de su rostro.

-Oh, fuera las formalidades, si eres amigo de mi nena, soy Claudia para ti. Y creo que ya nos habíamos conocido. Esos golpes no podrían disfrazar ese atractivo rostro, jovencito.

-¡Mamá! -Katniss volvió a verla abriendo mucho los ojos a modo de regaño.

-Viniste con otro chico a buscar a Kat y a Annie hace un par de semanas ¿cierto? -continuó la mujer ignorando la reprimenda de Katniss.

Peeta sonrió -Buena memoria.

-Aunque claro, ese día aparte de los golpes, tampoco llevabas esa sonrisa.

El famoso se ruborizó. Recordó aquel día: por supuesto que no podía llevar esa sonrisa titulada "Acabo-de-besar-a-Katniss"; ese día iba a despedirse de ella, ni siquiera la había encontrado y tras de todo, no sabía si volvería a verla, de solo recordarlo un nudo se instaló en su estómago.

-Sí... verás, má, Peeta y Finnick, el chico que lo acompañaba ese día, son parte de The Dandelion Boys, la famosa banda que nos ayudó con el concierto a beneficio del orfanato.

-Ah sí, esa banda de las canciones que no dejas de poner a toda hora.

-¡Mamá! No era necesaria la aclaración-otra vez la regañó la chica.

-¿Y qué tiene de malo?

-Olvídalo -dijo la pelinegra también ruborizada.

-¿Quieres cenar con nosotras, Peeta? No sé si hayas probado alguna vez el estofado de cordero, es el favorito de Kat, pero no sé si estás acostumbrado a comer solo esas cosas que venden en los mejores restaurantes de Roosevelt.

-De eso, nada. Me encantaría probar el estofado.

-Bien, puedes ponerte cómodo, termino una ensalada y cenamos.

-Gracias.

-Voy a cambiarme, Peeta. Quedas en tu casa -le dijo Katniss antes de empezar a subir las escaleras.  
El chico le sonrió y asintió.

…

-Má, acompaño a Peeta a la puerta y vengo a ayudarte con los platos -le decía la pelinegra una hora después a su madre. Habían cenado amenamente entre risas mientras Claudia le contaba a Peeta anécdotas de la infancia de Katniss.

-Claro hija, no te preocupes. Ha sido un gusto, Peeta. Ojalá podamos tenerte más seguido por aquí.

-El gusto ha sido mío, yo la he pasado genial.

-Llamaré un taxi -le dijo el rubio cuando salían del comedor para dirigirse al porche de la casa.

-Puedo llevarte.

-Gracias, Kat, pero no... Disculpa, no quiero sonar machista, pero me siento raro de que una chica vaya a dejarme. Además hace un rato me dijiste que estabas cansada.

-Eso de no sonar machista fracasó rotundamente, igual diez minutos que tarde en ir a dejarte no harán la diferencia con mi cansancio. Pero como quieras...

-¿Y si luego no resisto la tentación y te rapto por más de diez minutos? -le dijo el chico tocando su mejilla.

Ella agachó la cabeza y no dijo nada. Él dejó caer su mano y cambió de tema para evitarle la incomodidad.

-Descuida, de verdad, es solo mi orgullo de caballero el que no me permite dejarte que me lleves -le dijo mientras marcaba para pedir el taxi.

Ella esperó a que él terminara la llamada.

-Así que la chica que antes ni siquiera sabía quiénes eran TDB, ahora escucha sus canciones a todas horas -le dijo él mirándola una vez que colgó su celular.

-Emmm... ¡son buenos! Lo reconozco.

Él sonrió -Wow, supongo que eso viniendo de Katniss Everdeen es sin duda un gran halago.

-¿Viniendo de mí? ¿Por qué, qué piensas de mí?

-Pienso que eres una chica dura, sin duda.

-Vaya, eso sí que no fue un gran halago.

-No me has dejado terminar...

Ella se cruzó de brazos y asintió sonriendo para que él continuara.

-No me malinterpretes. Eres fuerte. Eres una chica poco común, inteligente, esforzada, agradable y muy hermosa...

Él no se había dado cuenta que se estaba acercando con cada palabra que decía.

-¿Eso le dices a todas?

-No, porque nunca había conocido a alguien como tú, Kat -le dijo casi susurrando.

Los interrumpió el claxon de un automóvil afuera.

-Bien –dijo la chica con su mirada gacha-, creo que tu taxi llegó.

El chico le levantó la cara colocando un dedo bajo su barbilla.

-Kat, de verdad gracias por hoy.

Ella le sonrió a modo de respuesta, viendo la sinceridad en los ojos azules. Él se agachó un poco y le besó suavemente la mejilla. Se moría por besar sus labios otra vez, pero sabía que con Katniss había que ser muy prudente, ella no era una chica común. Sabía que antes se había dado la oportunidad y por eso la había besado, pero no quería espantarla.

-Supongo que no hay problema en que me dé una vuelta mañana temprano por el orfanato.

-Nop, ninguno.

-¿Quieres almorzar conmigo?

-Sí, como siempre y con los niños –sonrió ella.

-Me refiero a que si puedo llevarte a otro lado a ti.

-Mmm… de acuerdo, pero con una condición.

-Dime.

-Yo pagaré esta vez.

-Ni en sueños.

-Pero tú pagaste la vez anterior… es justo –le gritó mientras el chico salía apresuradamente.

-Dulces sueños, Kat –le dijo ignorándola.

Sin duda que tendría dulces sueños esa noche ¿o es que por el contrario no podría dormir? Pensó la chica.

.III.

-¿Es un amigo? ¿Dónde lo conociste?

-¿Disculpa? –le dijo Annie frunciendo el ceño.

Habían escogido un restaurante pequeño para cenar y Annie no paraba de hacerle preguntas sobre los conciertos. Pero Finnick ya no aguantaba más, tenía que preguntarlo.

-El chico, Marvel. ¿Es de la universidad?

La pelirroja suspiró y eso puso un poco nervioso a Finnick.

-Es una larga historia.

-Yo no tengo prisa.

-Marvel es... mi exnovio.

-Mmm -¿y qué más? quiso seguir, pero se limitó a la pequeña expresión. Era extraño como en un abrir y cerrar de ojos las cosas podían cambiar tanto… sentía a Annie como lejana y él no era la excepción, aunque sus sentimientos por Annie no habían cambiado ni un ápice, no podía evitar sentirse extraño, casi como un desconocido.

-Tenía mucho tiempo de no verlo. Cinco años aproximadamente. Justo después de que rompimos.

-¿Por qué terminaron?

-Es... complicado. Sus padres son ingleses, son muy tradicionalistas. Lo conocí cuando vinieron a vivir aquí, aún éramos unos niños, nos convertimos en los mejores amigos hasta nuestros años de secundaria, momento en el que iniciamos una relación formal, maravillosa, que se mantuvo por años. Marvel juega al fútbol, es muy bueno, pensábamos que al terminar la secundaria él podría conseguir algún contrato con el que podríamos alternar los estudios y empezar a formar una familia. Justo cuando pensábamos iniciar con los planes de boda, su padre consiguió una beca para él en una de las mejores universidades de Inglaterra, con la oportunidad de involucrarse en el equipo (también uno de los mejores). Me sugirió irme con él, por supuesto me negué: la beca era solo para él, aun éramos demasiado jóvenes, no tendríamos cómo mantenernos económicamente. Entonces me sugirió mantener nuestra relación a distancia, juró que me sería fiel y que volvería por mí, que hablaríamos siempre y nos escribiríamos. Yo le creía, pero no soy así, pienso que cuando amas a alguien lo más importante es estar con esa persona y no quería hacerlo difícil para ambos, así que lo terminé. Era impensable para él y para su familia que rechazara esa oportunidad.

-¿Y qué? Es más importante el amor que una carrera u otros planes, Annie. No debió dejarte -le dijo el chico un poco molesto.

-No lo juzgues, es un buen chico, Fin.

-No lo juzgo. Solo me he dado cuenta que hay cosas que valen más la pena que una carrera u otros planes... estar con la persona correcta cuando la encuentras, debe ser lo más importante para alguien y debería de luchar por ello. Porque ¿de qué vale planear un futuro si no lo podrás compartir con quien quieres hacerlo?

-Yo no podía ponerlo a escoger. Hubiese sido muy cruel de mi parte.

-Lo amabas de verdad... -fue una afirmación, no una pregunta- Solamente alguien que ama de verdad podría sacrificarse para separarse con tal de que esa persona alcance sus sueños.

Ella movió su cabeza afirmativamente en silencio.

-¿Lo amas aún? -le preguntó el chico temiendo la respuesta, pero sabiendo que era mejor enterarse ahora y no dejar pasar más tiempo.

Esta vez ella titubeó un poco, pero negó con la cabeza suavemente.

-Él fue... es -se corrigió- una persona muy importante para mí. Lo conozco desde casi toda mi vida, fue mi primer amor, pero cuando se fue, me obligué a arrancarlo de mi corazón, sino no hubiera sido capaz de continuar. No quise ponerme en contacto con él durante estos años, pensé que así sería más fácil. Al final lo logré, pude continuar mi vida, lo superé... y así es que aquí estamos -sonrió débilmente la chica conectando su mirada con la de él.

El cantante sintió que la pequeña muralla que se había levantado unos minutos antes, empezaba a derrumbarse. Con Annie era todo tan distinto, esa chica tenía la capacidad de derretir su corazón con tan solo una mirada. Le tomó la mano sobre la mesa.

-Lamento que hayas tenido que pasar por eso. ¿Qué sentiste cuándo lo viste hoy? Creo que nunca me he enamorado realmente -dijo no muy seguro de eso-, pero imagino que debe ser horrible perder a esa persona.

-Sí, lo es. Hoy me he sentido extraña, no me lo esperaba. Pero como te dije, prueba superada. Marvel es una gran persona, solo me ha alegrado verlo. Pero ya basta de hablar de él. Cuéntame bien lo del accidente de Peeta. Hablando de eso ¿sabes dónde está justamente ahora, cierto?

-No, solo sé que iría a un lugar apartado para que pudiera descansar. ¿Tú lo sabes?

-¿"Homecreek" te dice algo?

-¡No! El desgraciado no me lo contó.

-No me metas en problemas -le advirtió la chica sonriendo.

.III.

Katniss intentaba leer unos informes, ya llevaba más de la mitad adelantado, pero los últimos 20 minutos había tenido que releer el párrafo una y otra vez, no se podía concentrar. Peeta no había llegado al orfanato esa mañana, tal y como le había dicho el día anterior y era casi su hora de almorzar y tampoco la había llamado. "Tampoco es como si te estuvieras muriendo por almorzar con él, Katniss" se dijo la chica irritada empezando a leer nuevamente el dichoso párrafo.

-Toc toc -dijo el rubio asomándose por la puerta y ella estuvo a punto de saltar de la alegría.

-Pasa -le dijo sonriendo.

-Siento no estar aquí temprano. Plutarch ha hecho una llamada tipo conferencia para ver unos asuntos sobre un nuevo contrato y hemos durado bastante, no tenía otra línea telefónica disponible para avisarte.

-No te preocupes.

-Pero bueno, estamos a tiempo para el almuerzo, ¿no?

-Mmm, en realidad ya almorcé.

-Oh -fue lo único que pudo pronunciar el decepcionado cantante.

Ella se rió -Es broma. Vamos -le dijo, levantándose y tomando las llaves de su auto.

Almorzaron en el restaurante de Chaff y estaban charlando en una pequeña terraza mientras terminaban el postre en unos bancos altos que daban hacia el mar, proporcionándoles una hermosa vista. No estaban demasiado cerca, pero sí lo suficiente como para que sus brazos se rozaran cuando se movían.

-¿Toda la vida has vivido aquí? -le preguntó Peeta.

-Sí. Y la verdad no lo cambio por nada. Quizá ni siquiera podría irme a vivir a otro lugar, y si lo hago, debería volver cada cierto tiempo, digamos ¿cada semana? –sonrió-. No te imaginas cómo sufrí cuando me fui a la universidad.

-Sí lo imagino. No tengo mucho de conocer este lugar y la verdad me tiene enamorado. No existe punto de comparación con Roosevelt –vino un suspiro y luego unos segundos de silencio, cada uno pensando en cosas diferentes con la mirada puesta en el precioso mar.

-¿Peeta? –dijo ella aún un poco insegura de preguntar, pero pensando que quizá era un buen momento para hacerlo.

-¿Mmm? –se volvió hacia ella taladrándola con el azul de su mirada.

-Yo… Me preguntaba… ¿Por qué viniste? ¿Por qué lo hiciste realmente? Quiero decir... es muy probable que haya mil y un lugares más bonitos y con más comodidades que este en donde puedes descansar y yo... solo sentí curiosidad...

Él no le quitó la mirada, pero suspiró y se tomó unos segundos para responder. Tomó la mano de la chica.

-Kat, yo, en realidad tengo varias razones… como te dije me he enamorado de Homecreek, es un lugar maravilloso, su clima, la gente, el mar, me siento muy cómodo aquí. Por otro lado, si te soy sincero, también Casa Arcoiris me ha hecho volver, los niños para ser más exacto, aunque no me lo creas, este mes mi vida ha cambiado mucho, mi manera de ver las cosas, me he dado cuenta todo lo que puedo ayudar y todo el amor que necesitan seres tan indefensos como ellos…

La chica que no le había quitado los ojos de encima, sintió su corazón estrujarse como pocas veces y unas ganas abrumadoras de abrazar a aquel dulce chico.

-… Y la otra razón… eres tú, Kat. Sería muy tonto de mi parte no admitirlo y creo que tú también lo sabes. Me gustas, Katniss, mucho... yo... no quisiera hacerte sentir incómoda y talvez pienses muchas cosas de mí, pero no suelo hacer esto a menudo. Y me encantaría poder seguir conociéndote.

La chica lo miraba sin saber muy bien qué decir. El revoloteo de mariposas que sentía en su estómago se lo impedía.

-¿Y bien? -preguntó él sosteniendo aún su mano-. Este es el momento en que dices algo.

-Yo... Tú... Tú también me gustas y también quisiera conocerte más -declaró rápidamente sintiendo el calor en su cara a más no poder.

-Bien... ahora... ¿Sabes que desde ayer estoy muriendo por volver a besarte, cierto?

Lo único que pudo hacer una nerviosa Katniss fue negar frenéticamente con su cabeza como una niña asustada.

-Pues, que lo sepas. Por lo tanto ¿se me permite? -le preguntó el chico, acariciándole la mejilla con el pulgar.

Ella sólo asintió ¿qué clase de hombre le hacía una pregunta de esas? Ah sí, lo olvidaba, el caballero que la había invitado a almorzar. El caballero de brillante armadura y no pudo evitar sonreír y recordar a Annie por un segundo, sí, sólo por un segundo, porque después de sentir los labios de Peeta sobre los suyos, ya no pudo pensar en nada más. Fue un beso profundo, más profundo que los anteriores, ninguno de los dos supo por qué, pero este era diferente, más íntimo, más de ellos, quizá porque acababan de confesarse que estaban atraídos el uno por el otro, quizá porque sabían que eran mutuamente correspondidos, quizá el sonido de las olas a lo lejos ayudaba, o tal vez era así simplemente porque lo querían, ambos lo deseaban. El chico deslizó su mano por el cuello de ella y deseó como nunca no tener ese molesto yeso en su otro brazo para tomarla también con su otra mano. Katniss colocó sus manos en el pecho del chico, sintiendo sus marcados músculos a través de la camisa. Ambos cerraron sus ojos y se abandonaron a la suave danza de sus bocas.

-Mmm... ese postre tuyo está delicioso -expresó él lamiéndose los labios cuando se separaron-. Pero aún no sé qué sabor es... déjame intentar adivinar -pidió antes de volver a tomar posesión de su boca.

 _¡Dios, cómo podía alguien besar así!_ Se preguntaba la chica cuando de repente algo sucedió, Peeta dejó de besarla. Ella se separó para encontrarse con su rostro pálido y aturdido.

-Kat, yo… lo siento… no me siento bien –le dijo el chico cerrando los ojos fuertemente, mientras con su mano libre se tocaba la cabeza.

-¿Peeta? ¿Qué tienes? –le preguntó asustada.

Antes de verlo casi caer desplomado, se desplazó rápidamente a su lado para que se apoyara en ella.

-Oh Dios, Peeta no me hagas esto. ¿Qué tienes? Chaffff… -gritó-. Ayúdame por favor –pedía mientras sostenía al rubio a cómo podía, pero pesaba demasiado y estaba casi desmayado sobre ella.

Chaff llegó y le ayudó.

-¿Qué sucedió?

-No lo sé, solo comenzó a sentirse mal. Ayúdame a llevarlo al carro por favor, lo llevaré al hospital.

El moreno lo llevó casi cargado al carro y Katniss condujo hacia el hospital, aunque iba lo más rápido que podía, el camino se le hizo eterno, estaba asustada, con el cantante casi inconsciente a su lado. Tomó su mano.

-Vamos Peet, ya casi llegamos, no me asustes de esa manera.

Cuando llegaron a la entrada de emergencias, un enfermero le ayudó a llevarlo. Lo llevaron a un consultorio de revisión y un médico comenzó a chequearlo.

-¿Qué fue lo que le sucedió, señorita?

-Yo no lo sé, solo estábamos… hablando –obviamente no era el momento ni el lugar para contarle al doctor que Peeta la estaba besando como nunca nadie la había besado-. Y solo empezó a ponerse pálido y a tomarse la cabeza.

-¿Sabe usted por qué tiene esos golpes y su brazo escayolado?

-Oh sí. Tuvo un accidente hace poco más de una semana. Se golpeó la cabeza, me parece que me mencionó que el doctor le dijo que era probable que tuviera algunos mareos, pero que no era nada grave.

-Ese es un dato importante. ¿Está tomando algún medicamento?

-Sí, creo que son analgésicos, bueno, yo trato de recordárselo, pero no es muy bueno para eso, no estoy segura de que lo haya estado haciendo fielmente.

-Bien, debo terminar de revisarlo, ¿puede por favor esperar afuera?

-De acuerdo –dijo la chica de mala gana. No quería separarse de Peeta-. ¿Estará bien, doctor?

-No creo que sea nada grave. Pero debo terminar de examinarlo, así que, si me lo permite…

-Sí. Por favor me avisa –suplicó la chica saliendo del salón.

Los minutos pasaron, mientras Katniss se retorcía las manos, nerviosa. Había llamado a Effie para decirle que se atrasaría y la directora le había dicho que no se preocupara y que le avisara sobre Peeta.

-Señorita.

-Sí, dígame –se apresuró Katniss hacia el doctor cuando este salió de la sala.

-Ya está más estable. Todo está bien, es solo lo normal por el golpe, parece que no ha tomado el medicamento en todas las dosis y eso ha ocasionado que se sienta mal. De todas formas le he hecho unas pruebas, debemos esperar unos minutos para analizarlas. Puede pasar a verlo.

-Gracias –le dijo ella antes de entrar a la habitación.

-Hola –le sonrió el rubio débilmente desde la cama.

-¡No vuelvas a asustarme así! –le regañó apenas entró.

-Lo siento.

Ella se sentó al lado de él en la cama.

-¿Cómo te sientes? –le preguntó, pasándole la mano cariñosamente por la frente.

-Ahora, de maravilla.

-Tonto. El doctor me ha dicho que no has tomado los medicamentos en las dosis indicadas.

-Oops… ¿era necesario que me acusara?

-Peeta…

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo… es que lo olvido.

-Pero te he llamado para recordártelo.

-Sí, pero luego nos ponemos a hablar de otra cosa y me desconcentro. ¡Es tu culpa! Luego de que hablamos ya no puedo pensar en nada más.

-Muy mal. No debes seguir olvidándolo.

-Prometo que no lo olvidaré más. Pero desde que llegaste solo he recibido regaños, el doctor también ha dicho que necesito mimos.

-Oh vamos, no me hagas esa cara de cachorrito –le dijo acariciándole los golpes de la cara- ¿Estás mejor?

-Sí. Gracias. Aunque podría estarlo aún más con un besito.

La chica rió antes de empezar a besar sus moratones.

Una hora después salían del hospital. Se dirigieron al hotel.

-Gracias, Kat, de verdad.

-No es nada… Bueno, aparte del susto.

-Gracias por preocuparte. Ya te he atrasado bastante, así que no te quito más tiempo.

-Effie me ha dado el resto de la tarde libre. Te acompaño.

-¿En serio? –dijo el chico con la sonrisa llenándole el rostro.

-En serio –le respondió ella saliendo del carro para ayudarle.

Cuando el chico salió ella le rodeó la cintura con un brazo.

-Te iba a decir que no era necesario, pero creo que cambié de opinión –le dijo él pasándole el brazo libre por los hombros.

-Tendrás que decirme cuál es tu habitación.

-Piso 3, habitación 248. Tomemos el ascensor, buscaré la llave.

Subieron y Katniss se quedó acompañándolo y vigilando que tomara el medicamento. Luego de un rato más de arrumacos y de cenar con él algo rápido que ella preparó, la chica se dirigió a su casa sintiéndo de nuevo la contradición que Peeta le representaba: le gustaba... ¡qué gustar ni que nada! ¡le encantaba!, pero no podía evitar sentir temor. Una vez había escuchado que el temor solo desaparecía cuando se enfrentaba. Y eso era lo que estaba dispuesta a hacer.

.III.

-Hola, mi pequeña –saludó un sonriente Finnick cuando la chica le abrió la puerta de su apartamento.

-Hola –le sonrió ella.

Había pasado ya una semana, era sábado por la mañana y el ojiverde había pasado a recoger a Annie para llevarla de paseo como le había prometido. La pelirroja no dejaba de sorprenderse ante las atenciones de Finnick, a menudo se preguntaba si aquello era real. Pero había sido una semana extraña, había pasado prácticamente todo su tiempo libre con Finnick, pero ver a Marvel le había despertado un sinfín de recuerdos y aunque no lo había llamado, mil preguntas rondaban su cabeza ¿Habría funcionado una relación a distancia? ¿Cuánto tiempo habría pasado para que Marvel dejara de amarla? ¿Le habrá costado tanto como a ella? ¿Para qué había ido a buscarla al regresar?

-¿Dónde quieres ir? -le interrumpió el ojiverde sus pensamientos.

-Mmm, no lo sé, sorpréndeme.

-A ver, déjame pensar –le decía el chico mientras la abrazaba y empezaba a dejar pequeños besos repartidos en la nariz, mejillas y labios de la chica.

-Humm humm –les interrumpió alguien detrás de Finnick-. Lamento interrumpir.

-Oh, buenos días, Marvel –dijo Annie separándose.

-Marvel –dijo Finnick asintiendo a modo de saludo mientras pensaba en lo oportuno que resultaba ser aquel chico.

-An, he venido porque pensé que talvez podríamos charlar un poco, no me llamaste y no tengo tu número actual, pero imaginé que seguías viviendo en el mismo lugar, te conozco lo suficiente para saber que difícilmente alguien lograría sacarte de aquí –le dijo ignorando al cantante.

Finnick lo odió en ese momento. Él no la conocía tanto como Marvel. Pero por supuesto que aquello iba a cambiar.

-Lo siento, Marv, yo iba saliendo en este momento.

-Ya veo, bien pues ¿me llamarás?

-Está bien.

Luego de que el chico se hubo ido, la pareja de ojos verdes caminó de la mano hacia el auto.

.III.

Katniss miraba hacia la ventana de su habitación recostada en su cama. El cielo ya estaba negro, pero estaba despejado y dejaba ver centenares de estrellas, un espectáculo digno de admirar, aunque en realidad ella no les estaba prestando mucha atención. Pensaba en las últimas dos semanas. En Peeta más específicamente. Habían pasado juntos casi todos los ratos libres de ella y la había visitado a ella y a los niños casi todos los días en el orfanato. Le había visto contarles cuentos, llevarlos en su espalda trotando como un caballo (a pesar de su brazo), y que jugara con Prim, Martha y Lily (las muñecas preferidas de la niña) se había convertido casi en un ritual. Y en esos momentos ella disfrutaba observarlo. Él la había pillado en eso ya más de una ocasión, pero se limitaba a sonreírle y continuar con su atención centrada en los pequeños. Eso sí, cuando comían juntos después, su atención era toda para ella.

Aunque después de aquel beso el día del desmayo del rubio, los besos se habían repetido un par de veces más, la mayoría del tiempo que pasaban juntos solo hablaban de todo un poco y se reían el uno del otro como si se hubiesen conocido de toda la vida. Peeta le había hablado sobre sus padres y la estrecha relación que tenía con Finnick y Cinna. Ella por su parte, le contaba porqué eligió su carrera y cómo soñaba alguna vez poder abrir más hogares que cumplieran con todas las condiciones para que los niños estuvieran bien. Incluso le había hablado de Gale y de como eso le había marcado.

Él le escuchaba atentamente y ella agradecía esto, porque aparte de su madre, Annie y Effie, no sentía que confiara plenamente en nadie más. Ella también le escuchaba, le parecía increíble que detrás de ese atractivo rostro famoso se escondiera una persona normal, un chico maravilloso.

Y así habían pasado los días. Peeta incluso también había estado en su casa un par de veces, jugando a las cartas con ella y su mamá, incorporándose a las noches de chocolate caliente con malvaviscos y a Katniss aquellos momentos le parecían un poco irreales.

Él se marcharía en dos días, pero algo en su corazón le decía que no sería la última vez que lo vería y aquello le hacía sonreír.

.III.

Katniss se reía de ver a Peeta luchando con la tira que sostenía su brazo escayolado. Estaban en el pequeño centro comercial del pueblo. Luego de que Katniss hubiese terminado su trabajo en el orfanato, habían ido al cine y después la chica le había pedido que la acompañara a comprar unos materiales para los niños.

-De acuerdo, búrlate todo lo que quieras –le dijo el rubio riendo también, mientras cuatro pares de ojos los miraban divertidos.

Peeta había insistido en llevar las bolsas de las compras a pesar de que solo tenía un brazo disponible, y ahora batallaba para poder tomar una libreta y un lapicero y darle un autógrafo a una familia que se les había acercado a saludarlo.

-Yo no tengo la culpa de te hayas hecho el cabezota. Yo iba a llevar las bolsas.

-¿Es que siempre te sales con la tuya? –le dijo dándole las bolsas.

-Eso dicen –respondió ella.

Él tomó el lapicero y apoyó el papel en una pared.

-¿A quién lo dirijo? –se volvió a preguntarles.

-Para los Larson –gritó entusiasmado uno de los gemelos de la familia. Katniss lo miró con ternura sonriendo y Peeta que se percató de esto, no pudo evitar quedarse mirándola un par de segundos antes de volver a fijar su vista en el papel para firmarlo.

-Con mucho gusto, campeón. Nunca he hecho un autógrafo para una familia completa, pero estoy encantado de hacerlo.

-Muchas gracias –dijo el padre del niño cuando Peeta le dio el papel. Era un hombre muy simpático, como de unos 40 años que no había dejado de sostener la mano de su mujer como un enamorado, durante los minutos que estuvieron con ellos.

-Son una banda maravillosa, cuando me enteré que venían por el concierto de Casa Arcoiris, no dejé a William en paz hasta que me consiguió las entradas, ¿verdad, querido? -dijo la mujer.

-Ni se imaginan –dijo el hombre con una mueca exagerada de exasperación.

-Gracias por asistir. Contribuyeron con los pequeños del orfanato, le doy las gracias por el cumplido a la banda, pero también en nombre de los niños –dijo el rubio y a la pelinegra de nuevo la asaltaron unas ganas terribles de abrazarlo.

-Estuvo increíble.

-Ya no les quitamos más tiempo. Esperamos verte seguido por aquí Peeta, no todos los días se topa uno a una estrella (y por si fuera poco tan simpático como tú) mientras hace las compras de la casa -le dijo la mujer.

-Con todo el gusto señora Larson. Son una familia muy hermosa, de esas que cuando uno las ve, le da envidia de la buena-le dijo el rubio sacudiendo juguetonamente el cabello de los gemelos.

-Oh, gracias -le respondió ella poniendo una mano en su pecho mostrando sincera emoción-. No somos perfectos, pero somos muy felices, querido, la clave es el amor. Pero no te preocupes, de eso se nota que ustedes tienen bastante.

Peeta que estaba dándole un apretón de manos al hombre a modo de despedida, palideció y la pelinegra empezó a tartamudear.

-No, no, n... nosotros no... -trató sin éxito de explicar.

-Oh no trates de aclararlo cariño -le dijo la mujer tan dulcemente que resultó casi maternal, dándole a Katniss una suave y rápida caricia en el brazo-. No trates de explicar con palabras lo que las sonrisas y miradas entre ustedes saben expresar muy bien.

La chica se quedó congelada en su sitio ante tal declaración. El rubio tampoco se le quedaba muy atrás. Seguía de frente al hombre que de nuevo le agradeció y se acercó un poco para que nadie más escuchara.

-No la dejes ir -le dijo antes de que sus hijos empezaran a tirar de él.

Cuando Peeta finalmente salió de su trance unos segundos después, la familia ya estaba unos pasos lejos de ellos, así que gritó.

-No tengo intenciones de hacerlo.

William soltó por un momento la mano de su esposa y levantó un pulgar volviéndose hacia Peeta, luego siguió caminando.

-¿De hacer qué? -quiso saber Katniss.

-Nada.

Peeta la miró profundamente analizando lo que acababa de decirle a aquel hombre, porque aunque lo gritó para que él escuchara, fue como si el que estuviera haciendo un descubrimiento fuera él mismo, porque si antes tenía alguna duda, ahora ya no le quedaba ninguna: se había enamorado inevitable e irremediablemente de Katniss Everdeen y apartarse de ella se le antojaba algo tan irreal como que los cerdos volaran. Sí, a la mañana siguiente debía irse, pero volvería, por supuesto que volvería, volvería porque estar junto a ella era la única forma en que se le ocurría que el mundo podía seguir girando.

" _Wise men say only fools rush in (Los sabios dicen que sólo los tontos se apresuran)_

 _But I can't help falling in love with you (Pero no puedo evitar enamorarme de ti)_

 _Shall I stay, would it be a sin (¿Debo quedarme, sería un pecado?)  
If I can't help falling in love with you" (Si no puedo evitar enamorarme de ti)_

Así que hizo lo que se le ocurrió que debía hacer en ese momento: se acercó y la besó, tomando por sorpresa a Katniss. La chica, que sabía que estaban en un centro comercial, al principio se resistió pues no le agradaban mucho las demostraciones de afecto en público, pero había algo en ese beso y en como la miró el chico antes de besarla que le caló en lo más profundo y se dejó llevar. ¿Qué le habían dicho esos azules ojos antes de que la besara? Después lo pensaría, ahorita intentaría leer sus labios y poner en los suyos propios todo lo que ella también estaba sintiendo. Lo abrazó y él acarició su cabello. ¿Dónde habían quedado las bolsas de las compras? ¿A quién le importaba eso? A ninguno de los dos definitivamente le importaba mucho, pues en ese momento, parecía que solo ellos existieran en el mundo, pero… lamentablemente no era así.

-Vaya, vaya… así que de eso se trataba todo ¿no, Katniss? –escucharon una voz conocida frente a ellos.

Se separaron, la chica se sobresaltó. -¡Gale!-. Exclamó.

-El mismo, Katniss… ¿cómo estás? ¡Qué idiota! No debería preguntar, veo que estás muy bien –dijo con tono de reproche.

-Yo… ¿A ti cómo te fue?

-No te hagas la atenta, no me vengas con ese jueguito… ¿no crees que si desde un inicio me hubieras dicho, nos hubiéramos evitado muchas cosas?

Peeta que no había soltado a la chica, afianzó su agarre de modo protector.

-No tenía por qué decirte nada, desde un inicio te aclaré que no podía volver contigo.

-Tenemos que estar juntos, ¿qué no lo entiendes? ¿Y entonces por qué saliste conmigo?

-Sabes que acepté solo como tu amiga.

-No, Katniss, eso no…¿y todo lo que pasamos juntos? ¿todo el amor que decías sentir por mí?

-Gale, tú mataste eso… -le dijo la chica triste-. Lo hiciste cuando me engañaste.

-¿Y crees que este estúpido cantante no va a engañarte? Puede tener todas las mujeres que quiera, Katniss ¿por qué crees que se fijaría en ti? No seas tan ilusa.

Peeta que se había mantenido al margen porque pensaba que era algo que ellos debían aclarar, no pudo aguantar más y se colocó delante de Katniss. La chica asustada, intentó correrlo, pero él se resistió.

-Él no es como tú, Gale, y no tiene nada que ver, no lo metas en esto.

Gale alcanzó su brazo para intentar sacarla de las espaldas de Peeta.

-Yo que usted no haría eso, doctor Hawthorne. Le puedo permitir que me insulte a mí, pero no se atreva a tocarla.

Gale soltó el brazo de Katniss solo para lanzarle el puño a Peeta, este se lo atajó con la mano, pero no contó con que el doctor tenía dos brazos disponibles y él solo uno. Así vio venir el otro puño de Gale antes de que impactara en su rostro y le hiciera caer al suelo.

-¡Estás loco! Mira su brazo, Gale. Lárgate de aquí -le dijo Katniss poniéndose de nuevo entre los dos.

-De acuerdo, si eso es lo que quieres -le gritó levantando las manos-. Pero no vuelvas aquí cuando descubras que él no es la excepción y que también puede engañarte.

La chica se volvió inmediatamente hacia el rubio.

-Dios ¿estás bien?

Él asintió con la cabeza y ella le ayudó a levantarse.

-Vámonos de aquí -le dijo ayudándolo a levantarse y viendo como la gente empezaba a acercarse.

Aun cuando sentía el aturdimiento, en la cabeza de Peeta no podían dejar de dar vueltas las palabras de Gale. Él también estaba engañando a Katniss... Aunque las dos últimas semanas habían sido las mejores de su vida, sabía que no podía mantener la promesa que le hizo al señor Larson, tenía que dejarla ir y aquello dolía más que el golpe que acababa de recibir, o los del accidente, dolía más que cualquier cosa...

 _ **No me asesinen por favor! Ja ja…**_

 _ **A solo 18 dias del estreno… Escucho sus comentarios…**_

 _ **Un abrazo, Wen**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Lo sé, lo s**_ _ **é… otra vez me he tardado más de un mes para actualizar, pero de verdad que me ha sido imposible**_ __ _ **¡Lo lamento de nuevo!**_

 _ **Lo importante es que ya estoy aquí ¿no? Con la última actualización de este año.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: La mayoría de personajes de este fic, son propiedad de la genialísima Suzanne Collins. La canción de este cap, es de Bruno Mars, se llama "Just the way you are".**_

 _ **Cuando empecé esta historia pensé que no iba a pasar de los 10 capítulos, pero bueno, aquí ya está el décimo y creo que vamos por la mitad o quizá quede un poco menos… espero que no se esté volviendo un poco aburrida, de ser así, agradezco sus valiosas opiniones en los reviews.**_

 _ **Los dejo leer**_ __

 **Capítulo 10 - Dedicatoria**

Peeta miraba ensimismado la superficie de yeso sobre su brazo, mientras el dedo índice de su otra mano seguía la línea del trazo que decía "Kat", junto al nombre de la chica había una carita feliz sacando la lengua. Había sido hace cuatro días cuando estaba en el orfanato, uno de los niños se había acercado diciéndole que cada vez que alguien tenía una fractura y le ponían escayola, sus amigos debían ponerle su nombre y un mensaje o dibujo para demostrar que deseaban que se recuperara pronto: "Eso hicimos cuando James se fracturó el pie" – recordó el pequeño, y el rubio no tuvo más remedio que permitir que lo llenaran de colores. "Kat, ¿tú no vas a firmar la escayola de Peet?" había dicho Prim. Una sonrisa se asomó a la boca del rubio cuando recordó la cara de Katniss convertida en poema: apenada, enternecida, sin saber qué hacer... así que él le había acercado el brazo invitándola a que estampara su firma... "No puedes repetir color" le había dicho, haciéndola sonreír.

-¿Fuiste a descansar a un preescolar? -preguntó Finnick cuando entró al apartamento del rubio, señalando su brazo y sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

-Hey, Finn ¿Qué tal has estado? -le dijo él levantándose de su sofá.

-Bien, hermano ¿cómo sigues tú?

-Mejor... mañana me quitan esta cosa, estoy desesperado.

-Tus golpes ya casi no se notan... ¿Y qué tal Homecreek, eh?

-Mmm... bien pero... ¡hey, espera un momento! ¿cómo lo sabes?

-Pues no es porque mi "amigo" –hizo comillas con sus dedos en el aire- me lo haya dicho.

-¡Annie! ¡Fue ella la que te dijo!

-Deja de buscar responsables, que aquí el único culpable de no confiar en sus amigos, eres tú.

-No es que no confíe, Finn, por supuesto que les iba a contar, solo que si lo hubiera hecho en ese momento no me hubieran dejado en paz.

-Eso es un pretexto. ¡Has herido mi corazón! –dijo poniéndose una mano en el corazón trágicamente, pero cambiando inmediatamente su tono a uno interesado-. Ahora cuéntame, ¿cómo te fue?

-Ya me siento mejor.

-Sabes que no me refiero a eso. Bueno, claro que sí me alegra que estés bien, pero eso ya lo sé… me refiero a cómo te fue con Katniss.

-Bien y mal –hizo una mueca.

-Vas a tener que explicarte.

-Han sido las mejores dos semanas de mi vida, pero digamos que me di cuenta que no puedo continuar con esto…

-¡Eres más contradictorio que una chica!

-Hey ¿qué diría Annie si te escuchara decir eso?

-No lo va a escuchar, es lo importante. Además ella vale todo lo complicada que pueda ser. ¿Puedes continuar?

-Katniss es maravillosa, me siento diferente con ella, sé que es "la indicada", quizá suena descabellado, pues hace alrededor de un mes que la conozco y desde que la vi, me volví loco y aún más estas últimas semanas que pude tratarla, pero hay un pequeño-gran detalle: sigo casado con Delly. No puedo engañar a Katniss, tengo que decirle la verdad y sabes lo que ocurrirá cuando lo haga.

-¡Otra vez con ese asunto!

-¡Es la verdad! –resopló Peeta frustrado.

El rubio le compartió a su amigo lo que había hablado con Katniss y como sentía que ella le correspondía, pero también le habló de su desconfianza a las relaciones, de los motivos de ella y de cómo él no quería mentirle.

-Bueno, técnicamente no lo estás haciendo –le dijo su amigo.

-Finn, ocultárselo es lo mismo.

-Lo sé, lo sé… solo intentaba quitarle gravedad al asunto.

-Y lo peor es que no puedo imaginarme a una Katniss decepcionada de mí y menos lastimada por mi culpa.

-Ay bro, ahora sí que te metiste en un lío… y lo peor es que veo que estás metido hasta el fondo.

-No sé cómo sucedió, Finn. Es decir he conocido chicas lindas que me han dejado con ganas de repetir una cita, pero esto es diferente, creo que estoy enamorado de ella ¿Cómo es posible enamorarse en tan solo unas semanas?

-No sé cómo, pero sí es posible.

-Eso sonó tan convincente, que me atrevería a asegurar que te está pasando lo mismo.

-Ni te imaginas, Peet…

-¡Suéltalo!

-Ya te contaré cuando tú termines… ahora dime ¿qué piensas hacer?

-Decirle la verdad. No puedo mentirle Finn, yo no soy así y ella me importa demasiado. Le contaré, aunque eso signifique que no quiera volver a verme más –dijo el rubio con tristeza-. Lo dejaré, no volveré a buscarla, hasta que arregle todo este lío y si ella quiere aceptarme luego, solo entonces… seré el hombre más feliz.

.III.

-Es todo un caballero, aunque me ha hecho tantas bromas como si lo conociera de toda mi vida, en una tarde, me hizo reír más de lo que lo he hecho en meses –le decía una emocionada Effie a Katniss.

-Es lo importante y me alegra mucho verte tan feliz. No sabía que el alcalde fuera soltero.

-Es viudo, querida. Tiene dos hijos que están en la universidad, en Roosevelt.

-Ah, ya veo…

-Saldremos de nuevo este fin de semana.

-Estoy feliz por ti, ¿lo sabes, verdad?

-Por supuesto, querida. Pero a ti es a la que no he visto muy feliz desde que cierto rubio se marchó.

-Ideas tuyas.

-Ay Katniss, a una mujer como yo, no puedes engañarla. Me pareció que todo iba muy bien ¿Qué ha sucedido?

-La verdad no lo sé… aunque creo suponerlo. El día antes de que se fuera, tuvo una pelea con Gale

-¿El doctor Hawthorne?

-Correcto, te había comentado que fue mi novio de la universidad.

-Lo recuerdo, pero pensé que eso ya había terminado.

-Así fue, pero él parece no comprenderlo. Me enfrentó al verme con Peeta, él me defendió, pero supongo que no le agradó, ya que no me dejó ir a despedirlo la mañana siguiente que volvió a Roosevelt y estuvo un poco cortante luego de la pelea. Han pasado dos días, le envié un texto para saber cómo había llegado, me respondió lo mínimo, pero no ha llamado.

-Dale tiempo, cariño. Algo debe estar pasando por su mente. Usualmente los hombres son así, se encierran en su mundo y muchas veces no saben expresar lo que piensan o sienten.

-Sí, tienes razón, aunque en realidad no tengo nada que reclamar… no somos nada.

-A mí no me parece eso. Las formalidades a veces salen sobrando. Basta con mirarlos sonriéndose el uno al otro para enterarse de que bombas y petardos estallan entre ustedes.

-¡Pues eso no vale de nada!–dijo la chica Everdeen alzando un poco la voz, frustrada, pensando que esa era probablemente la mejor descripción de lo que a ella le ocurría cuando lo miraba, pero dudando si a él le sucedía lo mismo.

-¡Modales, jovencita, modales!

-Lo siento, Effie, es solo que no entiendo por qué debería de importarme si solo lo conozco hace poco más de un mes. Además no es como si me hubiera dado un anillo de compromiso o algo así.

-No lo entiendes porque el amor no se hizo para entenderse, cariño, solo sucede y ya –le dijo la mujer sonriéndole comprensivamente.

-¿Amor? ¿De qué estás hablando?

-De eso, Katniss. De lo que sucede cuando un hombre y una mujer se enamoran.

-¡Yo no estoy enamorada! –afirmó la chica Everdeen-.

-Eso es lo que tú crees.

-Es decir, yo creo que él es una maravillosa persona, además es guapo, encantador, le encantan los niños, tiene una voz extraordinaria, es un caballero, me hace reír…

-Mmmhummm, ¿algo más que quieras añadirle a la lista de tu hombre ideal?

Katniss se detuvo dándose cuenta de que de no haber sido por la interrupción de Effie, hubiera continuado en efecto, mencionando todo lo que le gustaba de Peeta.

-Eeee… mmm… este… yo… yo no puedo estar enamorada… es una locura… eso no es posible… ¿cierto? –dijo confundida y frustrada la pelinegra.

.III.

-Oh vamos, pequeña, no es un concierto real.

-Finn, yo no tuve una muy bonita experiencia la última vez que estuviste cerca de tus fans y que yo estuve presente.

-Sí, de acuerdo, lo recuerdo. Pero pediré un espacio especial para ti, no estarás con todo mundo, nadie te empujará, ni te podrá hacer daño, te lo prometo –el chico de cabello cobrizo se acercó a Annie para abrazarla y dejar un beso en su frente.

-Además tú estarás ocupado.

-Annie, acompáñame mañana ¿sí? Quiero que estés ahí. ¿Por favor?

-De acuerdo –se rindió la chica.

-Perfecto –sonrió él, mostrando sus profundos hoyuelos de las mejillas-. Ahora ¿podemos irnos señorita Cresta?

-¿Adónde me lleva esta vez, señor Odair?

-Ya lo verás –le respondió él mientras la tomaba de la mano.

Media hora después, la pareja de ojos verdes cenaba en un fino restaurante.

-¿Y qué estamos celebrando? –le preguntó Annie.

-Mmm… Nada en especial.

-¿Y por qué estamos aquí?

-¿No puedo invitarte a cenar a un lugar bonito?

-No es necesario, Finn, de verdad, no debiste molestarte –dijo la chica un poco incómoda por no estar acostumbrada a frecuentar esos lugares.

-No es en absoluto una molestia. Tú mereces más que esto. Relájate –le acarició una mejilla-. Es solo una cena.

-Solo una cena que probablemente cueste lo que yo gano en un año y ni siquiera voy vestida adecuadamente, debiste avisarme.

-No me gusta arruinar las sorpresas. Además estás perfecta así.

-Gracias, pero de verdad que no debiste hacerlo.

-Escucha, no fue mi intención que te sintieras incómoda. Solo disfrutemos de la noche ¿sí? Igual si quieres, podemos marcharnos a otro lugar.

-No quiero causarte más molestias. Cenaremos y nos iremos ¿de acuerdo?

-De acuerdo, pero te repito que no es ninguna molestia.

Luego de cenar Finnick llevó a Annie a uno de los amplios jardines del lugar.

-¿Ya nos vamos?

-Casi… Escucha nena, yo… -le dijo el chico deteniéndose y colocándole un rojo mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja- sé que quizá te suene como una locura, pero la verdad es que te has convertido en alguien muy especial para mí. En el poco tiempo que tengo de conocerte me has calado más que nadie, nunca en mi vida me he sentido así y estoy completamente seguro de que me he enamorado de ti. Cuando no estoy cerca de ti, no puedo dejar de extrañarte y cuando estás aquí conmigo, es como si todas las cosas estuvieran en su sitio –Finnick suspiró un momento, tomando ambas manos de la chica y continuó-. Por todo esto… mi pregunta es… ¿si quieres ser mi novia formalmente?

-Wow… Finn… yo… no me lo esperaba…¿estás seguro?

-Nunca lo he estado más en toda mi vida –le sonrió él tiernamente.

-Uff…yo… me tomaste por sorpresa…

-Eso ya me lo dijiste. ¿Y bien?

-Bien, yo puedo decir que igualmente tú te has convertido en alguien muy especial, pero no puedo decir lo mismo de que eso es hace poco tiempo: he alucinado contigo desde el primer momento en que te vi por la tele –Finnick rió-. Pero Finn, creo que una relación formal es algo más serio que eso. Si alguien me hubiese dicho hace tres meses que te tendría frente a mí diciéndome esas hermosas palabras, me hubiera burlado en su cara, porque solo en mis más locos sueños eso sería posible.

-Ya te diste cuenta que eso no es verdad, es la realidad, Annie.

-Finnick, eres un hombre maravilloso, nunca hubiera imaginado lo hermoso que es pasar tiempo contigo, pero lo cierto es que somos muy diferentes…

-¿A qué te refieres? –preguntó él temeroso, frunciendo el ceño y negando con la cabeza.

-Tú perteneces a este mundo, Finn –dijo ella señalando a su alrededor-. Yo solo soy una chica ordinaria, cabezota y con muchos líos… mírame, por Dios, estoy segura que has tenido cientos de novias o aspirantes a serlo, más hermosas, elegantes y adecuadas que yo.

-No sabes de lo que hablas.

-Sí que lo sé, Finn. Y no soportaría enamorarme profundamente otra vez y tener que despedirme porque la vida nos lleve por distintos caminos.

-Eso no sucederá –le dijo él desesperado-. No me importa a qué otras mujeres te refieras, Annie, para mí no existe otra. Eres preciosa, inteligente y tu corazón es enorme. Es cierto, eres sencilla, pero esa sencillez fue la que me cautivó.

El cantante guardó silencio unos momentos mientras miraba con esperanza el rostro confundido de Annie.

-Mira, vamos a hacer algo: yo no te quiero presionar, así que permíteme convencerte de que no tendrás que despedirte de mí, de que si los dos lo queremos, podemos estar juntos y seguir disfrutando la vida como lo hemos hecho las últimas semanas. Déjame demostrarte que para mí eres la única y que lucharé por tenerte conmigo y cuando lo decidas, lo haremos formal. Déjame conquistarte.

-Ya me has conquistado, tonto –le sonrió ella-, ya te lo dije. Es que necesito estar más segura, ¿lo entiendes? Contigo todo parece un sueño y me da miedo despertar.

-No despiertes, Annie –le susurró él acercando su cara a la de ella-. No tienes que hacerlo.

-Creo que no mereces esto, no mereces mis inseguridades, ni estar esperando…

-Shhh… lo único que no merezco es que una chica tan hermosa y maravillosa como tú esté aquí conmigo –fue lo último que dijo antes de besarla.

.III.

-Buenos días, Bonnie. Me comunicas con Seneca, por favor.

-Claro, Peeta, mantente un momento en la línea, ya te paso al señor Crane.

El rubio esperó unos segundos antes de escuchar la voz de su abogado.

-Mellark, ya era hora que aparecieras. ¿Qué tal sigues de lo del accidente?

-Mejor, Seneca, gracias. ¿Tú qué tal?

-Tu caso, como si fuera una novedad, me está sacando las canas.

-¿Qué tenemos de nuevo?

-He investigado en la clínica donde supuestamente Delly estuvo en control prenatal y encontré algo interesante.

-Dilo.

-Tal parece que uno de los doctores socios de ese lugar es un conocido bastante cercano a tu esposa.

-Ya te he dicho que no me gusta que uses ese término para referirte a ella.

-Lo siento. Lo cierto es que estoy tratando de obtener acceso a los expedientes de la clínica, pero eso se está complicando un poco.

-¿Qué puedo hacer mientras tanto? Quizá haya algún buen contacto o conocido que nos pueda ayudar. ¿Se te ocurre algo?

-Déjame pensarlo. ¿Por qué de pronto te veo más interesado que nunca en que esto se resuelva, Peeta?

-Siempre lo he estado, Crane, sabes que esta farsa ha estado arruinando mi vida. Pero sí, tienes razón, ahora más que nunca, necesito divorciarme de Delly Carthwright.

-¿Estás en la ciudad? Sería bueno que te vengas para la oficina y conversemos algunos detalles. Si mis sospechas son ciertas, talvez estemos más cerca de lo que crees de resolver este asunto.

-No sabes cuánto te amo, Crane –sonrió el rubio.

-No te pases, Mellark. Muévete ahora.

-Voy para allá inmediatamente.

.III.

-Nuestra idea era que los tres guapos chicos de TDB estuvieran hoy con nosotros, pero nuestro muy querido Peeta Mellark aún se encuentra en recuperación por el lamentable accidente de hace unas semanas y Cinna se encuentra fuera de la ciudad, pero ¿a que no adivinan damas y caballeros?

La multitud reunida en uno de los anfiteatros más importantes de Roosevelt, empezó a vitorear como loca.

-Pues sí –dijo la extravagante y joven presentadora con cuerpo de modelo que sostenía el micrófono-. Con todos ustedes… ¡Finnick Odair!

Finnick, entró con una radiante sonrisa iluminando su rostro y saludando con las manos.

-¡Hola a todos! –gritó eufórico y recibió la misma euforia por parte del público-. Mis amigos Peeta y Cinna les envían sus saludos, pero hoy soy yo el que tengo el privilegio de estar por acá, así que ¿qué les parece si empezamos?

El cantante buscó a Annie con la mirada y sonrió cuando la localizó en la primera fila mirándolo y dando palmas. Le guiñó un ojo y empezó con un repertorio que había improvisado para poder interpretarlo sin sus dos compañeros.

Ocho canciones después, el chico de cabello cobrizo estaba exhausto, pero eso no quitaba la sonrisa de su rostro, estaba tan feliz de que Annie estuviera ahí, era el primer concierto en el que ella estaba presente luego de ser consciente de sus sentimientos, pero aún faltaba algo por hacer…

-Como siempre… -dijo jadeando- este público ha estado maravilloso. Me despido con una canción que significa mucho para mí, la compuse hace poco y ustedes tendrán el privilegio… -de pronto unos brazos lo interrumpieron enroscándose en su cuello, seguidos de unos labios que se estamparon sobre los suyos.

Finnick tomó esos brazos desconcertado, separándolos para descubrir de quién se trataba, no podía ser Annie, él reconocería su olor. Cuando logró separar a la chica, se topó con una linda adolescente que lo miraba extasiada con una sonrisa triunfal de oreja a oreja, la cual desapareció cuando un guardaespaldas la tomó para apartarla de él. El cantante le sonrió apenadamente antes de verla desaparecer e inmediatamente volteó en dirección a Annie: las cosas no podía ir bien, esto solo podía afirmar el pensamiento de la chica de que sus mundos eran diferentes y que sería difícil llevar la relación. Lo comprobó cuando la localizó con sus ojos verdes tan abiertos, mientras se volvía para empezar a caminar, así que solo le dejó una opción.

-Hey tú, Cresta –dijo con el micrófono, señalándola.

La chica lo volvió a ver ampliando aún más sus ojos, como si eso fuera posible.

-¿Adónde crees que vas?

Annie empezó a sonrojarse a medida que notaba que las miradas de todos los presentes comenzaban a enfocarse en ella. Miró a Finnick con confusión, tratando de descifrar qué rayos estaba haciendo.

-La canción que dije que estoy a punto de cantar es para ti, Annie. No puedes irte –la miró a los ojos, rezando porque no se molestara por hacer aquello en público.

Después de todo el bullicio que estuvieron haciendo, todos los presentes habían guardado silencio pendientes a lo que estaba pasando. Finnick, sin perder más tiempo, al ver que Annie había desistido en su intento de huir y lo miraba como si fuera un extraterrestre, empezó a cantar:

 _Oh, her eyes, her eyes / Oh, sus ojos, sus ojos_

 _Make the stars look like they're not shining / hacen ver sin brillo a las estrellas_

 _Her hair, her hair / Su cabello, su cabello_

 _Falls perfectly without her trying / Cae perfectamente sin que ella lo trate_

 _She's so beautiful / Ella es tan hermosa_

 _And I tell her everyday / Y yo se lo digo todos los días_

 _Yeah, I know, I know / Sí, lo sé, lo sé_

 _When I compliment her she won't believe me / Cuando le digo cumplidos ella no me va a creer_

 _And it's so, it's so / Y es tan, tan_

 _Sad to think that she don't see what I see / triste saber que ella no ve lo que yo veo_

 _But every time she asks me, do I look okay / Pero cada vez que ella me pregunta, me veo bien_

 _I say / Le digo_

 _When I see your face / Cuando veo tu rostro_

 _There is not a thing that I would change / No hay nada que quiera cambiar_

 _Cause you're amazing / Porque eres asombrosa_

 _Just the way you are / de la manera que eres_

 _And when you smile / Y cuando sonríes_

 _The whole world stops and stares for awhile / el mundo entero se detiene a mirar por un rato_

 _Cause, girl, you're amazing / Porque, nena, eres asombrosa_

 _Just the way you are, hey / de la manera que eres_

 _Her lips, her lips / Sus labios, sus labios_

 _I could kiss them all day if she let me / Podría besarlos todo el día si ella me dejara_

 _Her laugh, her laugh / Su risa, su risa_

 _She hates but I think it's so sexy / Ella la odia, pero es tan sexy_

 _She's so beautiful / Ella es tan hermosa_

 _And I tell her everyday / Y yo se lo digo todos los días_

 _Oh, you know, you know / Oh, lo sabes, lo sabes_

 _You know I'd never ask you to change / Sabes que nunca te pediría que cambies_

 _If perfect's what you're searching for / Si lo que buscas es ser perfecta_

 _Then just stay the same / Entonces mantente igual_

 _So don't even bother asking if you look okay, / Así que ni siquiera preguntes si me fijo bien_

 _You know I'll say / Sabes que te voy a decir_

 _When I see your face / Cuando veo tu rostro_

 _There is not a thing that I would change / No hay nada que quiera cambiar_

 _Cause you're amazing / Porque eres asombrosa_

 _Just the way you are / de la manera que eres_

 _And when you smile / Y cuando sonríes_

 _The whole world stops and stares for awhile / el mundo entero se detiene a mirar por un rato_

 _Cause, girl, you're amazing / Porque, nena, eres asombrosa_

 _Just the way you are / de la manera que eres_

 _The way you are / de la manera que eres_

 _The way you are / de la manera que eres_

 _Girl, you're amazing / Nena, eres asombrosa_

 _Just the way you are / de la manera que eres_

Mientras estuvo cantando, Finnick no había quitado sus ojos de Annie y ella solo se había quedado paralizada, hasta que cuando la canción terminó, la multitud empezó a gritar, sacándola de su ensoñación.

La chica presentadora había subido al escenario.

-Wow, eso ha sido lo más tierno que he visto en mi vida y déjame decirte, Finnick, que esa canción es alucinante, no dudo ni por un segundo que será un éxito más para TDB.

-Gracias –le sonrió él.

-Ahora, estoy muriendo por saber quién es esa hermosa joven a la que le has cantado. Estoy segura de que todos piensan igual a mí ¿qué tal si la llamamos para conocerla?

El público siguió gritando y Annie empezó a hiperventilar. Finnick no supo qué hacer, ya no había vuelta atrás, sabía que lo iba a pagar caro con Annie. ¿Por qué tuvo que hacerlo de esa manera?

-¿Cómo se llama, Finn?

-Annie -respondió serio.

-Annie, preciosa ¿quieres subir para que te conozcamos?

Finn se quedó anonadado cuando la vio caminando como un zombie hacia la tarima. Uno de los guardaespaldas le ayudo a subir las escaleras al escenario.

¡Idiota Finn! Era lo único que podía pensar Annie mientras caminaba. Pero el idiota más dulce y guapo que había conocido jamás. ¿Cómo rayos ella, Annie Cresta, estaba caminando hacia una tarima para ser presentada frente a más de 5.000 personas? Pero también ¿cómo se iba a negar y dejar solo en el escenario a semejante ternura de hombre después de que le hubiera dedicado esa canción? Ya lo mataría luego... a besos será, se dijo internamente, mientras la colocaban entre Finnick y la presentadora.

-Bienvenida Annie -le sonrió la chica-. Así que... antes de que te interrumpieran Finn, estabas diciéndonos que te despidirías con una canción especial, que supongo, es la que nos acabas de cantar. ¿Podemos asumir también que es Annie quien la hace especial?

Él miró a la pelirroja como pidiéndole permiso antes de responder y al verla sonreír completamente sonrojada pero feliz, no dudó en contestar:

-Por supuesto que es por ella.

La presentadora suspiró -Aunque me imagino que en este momento hay miles de corazones rotos, yo creo que ustedes son una dulzura juntos, chicos.

-Gracias -le dijo Finn.

-Y también creo que no hay mejor manera de terminar un concierto que con un beso ¿cierto? -se dirigió al público, que no había dejado de gritar.

La chica se retiró. Finnick envolvió sus brazos alrededor de Annie y la acercó a él.

-Eres un tonto -le dijo ella-. ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

-Es cierto. Cada palabra de esa canción es solo la verdad –le susurró.

-Ya hablaremos después de esto, Odair.

Él la miró ceñudo sin soltarla – ¿Y por qué no ahora?

-¡Estás loco! Tenemos más de 5.000 pares de ojos mirándonos, además tengo algo más importante que hacer –le dijo ella antes de acercarse para besarlo.

Finnick le correspondió inmediatamente, pensando que difícilmente podría encontrar alguna vez en su vida, algo mejor que lo que sentía cuando Annie lo besaba. Y ahí, aunque los rodeaban tantas personas, para ellos solo existían los dos.

.III.

-El dinero de la operación de Prim al fin está completo, no puede ser que ahora nos atrase otra cosa –dijo una furiosa Katniss.

-No es bueno que la operen ahora, ellos son los expertos. Solo serán unos meses más.

-Hemos esperado mucho por esto, Gale. El tiempo es crucial para ella.

-Lo sé, pero no podemos arriesgarnos. Sus defensas han estado bajas.

-¿Es la única alternativa?

-Por ahora sí.

Katniss se mordió los nudillos preocupada, mientras miraba a la pequeña Prim recostada tomando su siesta.

-Kat, ¿podemos ir a tomar un café?

-No, Gale.

-Pensé que no te importaba ahora que tu estúpido rubiecito ya no estaba por aquí.

-No deberían importarte mis razones, Gale. Simplemente he dicho que no.

-¿Te vas a hacer la difícil ahora? –le dijo acercándose-. No parecías de ese tipo de chica cuando lo besabas a él.

-Basta, Gale. Si tengo una relación contigo es porque es estrictamente profesional. Ya probé una vez dejarlo todo atrás e intentar mantenerte como un amigo, sin embargo lo arruinaste también.

-De acuerdo. Pero entonces no te negarás a darme un último beso ¿o sí? –la tomó de la cintura y la acercó a la fuerza.

-Suéltame ahora. Estamos en la habitación de la niña, por favor. Pensé que aún tenías un poco de sentido común.

-Oh… no te preocupes, entonces vamos a otro lugar –la jaló del brazo.

-¡Qué me sueltes!

-Ya la oíste Hawthorne, más te vale que la sueltes.

Katniss se volvió para encontrarse con el rostro furioso de Peeta, quien la rescataba una vez más de Gale.

 _ **Okay, nuestro rubio favorito al rescate otra vez! (Lo amo cada vez un poco más, ¿a ustedes no les pasa? Aunque en este cap, Finn fue el que casi me vuelve loca).**_

 _ **¿Qué creen que hará Peeta? ¿Le dirá la verdad a Katniss? ¿Cómo reaccionará ella?**_

 _ **¿Qué hay con Delly? ¿Qué será lo que está investigando el abogado de Peeta? ¿De verdad se resolverá pronto?**_

 _ **Bueno, como dijo mi amiga Marce, espero su amor demostrado en forma de reviews, recuerden que es víspera de navidad y un hermoso y largo review es el equivalente a un preciado regalo para una escritora que se motiva a actualizar pronto ja ja…**_

 _ **Muchas gracias por los reviews y favoritos del capítulo 9, de verdad que leo cada uno y me encanta saber que hay alguien más detrás de la pantalla que lee lo que escribo, aunque he de decir que he extrañado a algunas personitas que no me han dejado reviews en los últimos caps.**_

 _ **Al menos para este fic, este es el último cap del año, por lo que no me queda más que agradecerles estos cinco meses de acompañarme en esta nueva aventura. ¡Qué pasen una linda navidad al lado de sus familias y amigos! ¡Qué les regalen muchos libros para navidad je je! Y qué Dios les dé un próspero y hermoso año nuevo!**_

 _ **Este fin de semana o a inicios de la próxima, estaré subiendo otra historia corta que participa en el intercambio navideño del foro "El diente de león", por lo que espero su apoyo y comentarios.**_

 _ **¡Hasta pronto! Un abrazototote**_ __


End file.
